Hotter than a fever
by IvyFawkes
Summary: Después de tener —casi— el mejor sexo de su vida, Bella Swan pensó que nunca volvería a ver a Edward Cullen. "El mundo es un pañuelo" jamás había tenido un significado más acertado. ¿Pero porqué él se fijaría en ella para algo más que follar? Él un empresario exitoso. Ella una chica con dos trabajos, atrapada en una jaula mafiosa de la cual es casi imposible salir. UA/OOC/Lemmon.
1. Todo por un champú

**HOTTER THAN A FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Todo por un champú**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

—¿Estás segura, Rose? —pregunté a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—_¡Claro!_ —Exclamó ella. Escuché como unas cosas caían y un "_auch_" proveniente de mi rubia amiga.

¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?

—_Sí, sí… ¡Mierda! _—Un bufido por parte de ella y me solté a reír— _No es divertido, Bella _—se quejó—. _Aún_ _no sé porqué acepté a cuidar a tu estúpido perro._

—¡Oye! —Chillé— No es estúpido… y se llama King —señalé—, aparte, aceptaste porque me hace feliz y soy tu amiga —respondí resuelta.

—_Como sea _—Rose dio el tema por zanjado pues sabía que ella pensaba que había temas más importantes que tratar. Como por ejemplo, la fiesta de hoy en la noche—, _entonces Tanya y yo pasaremos por ti a las nueve ¿Te parece?_

—¿Tengo opción? —bufé por lo bajo con resignación. Me senté en la cama a la cual ya se le sentían los resortes.

—_No, no la tienes… ¡Vístete lindo!_ —Aconsejó elevando la voz por el otro lado del móvil— _¡Oh! Y por cierto ¿Te podré llevar a tu bestia? No me lo tomes a mal, cariño pero…_

—Seguro, te enviaré un mensaje cuando la señora West pase por la renta —aseguré. Además, yo extrañaba a King y no podía soportar un día más sin él—. Nos vemos en la noche.

—_¡Adiós!_ —Se despidió y colgó.

El día de hoy no había sido del todo bueno y rematar con asistir a una fiesta en la cual estaría rodeada por desconocidos, acentuaba la mala suerte de en el momento.

Extrañaba a King.

King era mi mascota, que más que una mascota era mi fiel compañero. Un Beagle de un año de edad. Realmente nunca lo dejaba con alguna otra persona pues estaba acostumbrada a tener a mi cachorro en casa. Más entre los veinte y veintidós de cada mes, la señora West, la dueña del edificio, venía a cobrar la renta y por lo tanto, daba una pequeña revisión a los apartamentos. Si es que así se le podía llamar a un piso con un millón de grietas y espacio apenas para una cama con resortes _algo_ saltados. Más no podía quejarme pues aunque estuviese rompiendo una de las más importantes clausulas del reglamento, la señora West ignoraba de la existencia de King, así que funcionaba pues ni él ni yo pasábamos la noche en la calle. Teníamos comida, aseo y _cama_ en dónde dormir y lo más importante, un lugar al cual llegar.

King podía ser algo ruidoso e inquieto dada su prematura edad y aunque los vecinos sabían de él, sabía que jamás abrirían la boca pues ellos tenían también cosas que perder. Como por ejemplo: La señora del doce tenía alrededor de cinco gatos, los cuales claramente estaban prohibidos en el edificio. John Bailey había sido el anfitrión de innumerables fiestas. El señor Miller fumaba sustancias ilegales en medio del pasillo y su apartamento era una total peste. El matrimonio del veinte además de ser las personas más ruidosas del universo, tenía dos cachorros recién adoptados. Y la lista seguía.

Prácticamente todos nos ayudábamos cuando de mentir a la señora West se trataba.

Usualmente una noche antes del veinte, dejaba a King encargado con Jasper, ya que sabía que la señora West no se tomaría la molestia de venir días antes de tal plazo pues muchos en este edificio trabajábamos al día y puede que otros tantos tuviésemos la renta hasta el día acordado. También, no era como si la anciana se arriesgara a pisar suelo de Mott Haven al menos que fuese necesario. Pero Jasper había tenido que salir de viaje por unos días gracias a su nuevo trabajo. Realmente no se podía dar el lujo de rechazar o aplazar las órdenes de sus jefes puesto que apenas llevaba unas semanas de empleado.

Y entonces sólo me quedaban Rosalie y Tanya.

Y realmente prefería encargar a mi pequeño con Rose a dejarlo con Tanya.

No es que le tuviese desconfianza a Tanya, pues aunque era un tanto especial, era buena chica. Sin embargo era demasiado descuidada y de esos posibles tres días como huésped, puede que King sólo comiese uno y todos los demás, husmease en el apartamento viendo que porquerías encontraba.

King estaba muy consentido y yo tenía la costumbre de prestarle toda la atención que podía. Primero era él, luego yo.

Así que Rosalie, aunque prácticamente odiaba a mi _bebé_ por su hiperactividad y su excesiva necesidad de atención; aceptó cuidar a King por esos días.

Hoy estábamos a veintiuno y esperaba que la señora West viniese por su pago para llamar a Rosalie y decirle que era seguro traerlo.

Miré el reloj de pared que yacía en mi habitación y noté que aún faltaba mucho para que pudiese comenzar a arreglarme para la _ansiada_ fiesta. Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a arreglar un poco. Ordenar aquí, sacudir por allá. Sin embargo pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía caso tratar de entretenerme en ello puesto que acabaría demasiado rápido.

El piso constaba de un pequeño sala-comedor que prácticamente era, en resumidas palabras una mesa con tres sillas y un sofá mediano con una televisión pequeña sobre una mesita. También estaba la cocina y el baño… pequeños, claro. Había una especie de cuarto de lavado detrás de la cocina, que más que nada era un lugar para lavar y tender ciertas prendas, dado que sólo había un lavadero. Por obvias razones y falta de presupuesto, no había lavadoras o secadoras. Y por último estaba mi habitación. Bueno, nuestra habitación. El lugar en el que estaba mi cama y una pequeña y nueva cama para canes que había comprado con mi última paga, que claro; pertenecía a King. También había dos cajoneras en dónde guardaba mi ropa y un montón de libros acomodados sobre unas repisas.

No había nada más pues no necesitaba de nada más. Y King tampoco necesitaba de nada más.

Así que estábamos bien.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Rápidamente dejé los platos que lavaba y me apresuré a atender a las _visitas_. Rogaba porque fuese la señora West. Desde que había conseguido a King en aquel refugio de animales, odiaba estos días con toda mi alma pues nunca, nunca me separaba de él. Claro, a excepción de mis horas de trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y me fijé en quien estaba del otro lado de ésta.

La pulcra imagen de la señora West resaltaba de entre toda la porquería de la cual el edificio estaba hecho y decorado. Vestía un traje lila que consistía en falda y saco. Su blusa era floreada en varios tonos de morado y unos toques blancos por aquí y por allá. No me fijé en más pues estaba segura de que si seguía, vomitaría arcoíris o algo así.

—Buenas tardes, señora West —saludé con una fingida pero bien actuada sonrisa. Ella me regresó una más fingida aún y sólo asintió sin saludar.

Como al parecer, su rutina dictaba, se fijó _disimuladamente_ en todo más allá de la puerta. Su mirada recorría el apartamento como si de un minucioso examen se tratara. Al ver todo en orden, sonrió satisfecha y me miró.

—Espero que todo esté en orden, señorita Swan —su voz era como de esas señoras de película. Todas estiradas y con acento cantarín. Algo que obviamente, no iba con éste lugar—. Y espero también que, tenga el dinero de la renta a tiempo.

—Claro —dije con satisfacción. Nunca había quedado mal en cuanto a los pagos de la renta se refería. Sabía que la dueña del edificio era un tanto especial y no quería tener problemas. Me acerqué a la mesita en la cual yacía la televisión y tomé un pequeño jarrón que estaba a un lado de ésta. Saqué lo del pago del mes y _escondí_ el resto. Cuando me giré para entregar el dinero, me encontré con que la señora West había pasado al apartamento y ahora examinaba cada una de las cosas que tenía en él. Por su rostro podía adivinar que no había problema alguno. Sonreí internamente—. Aquí tiene —extendí el dinero hacía ella y ella lo tomó, lo contó rápidamente y lo guardó en su bolso a juego.

—Me alegra que todo esté en orden y que sigas siendo puntual, Bella —elogió, más antes de salir, giró sobre sus talones y me miró ceñuda. Sentí mi sangre irse del rostro. ¿Había notado algo? ¿Había decidido echarme? ¿Había hecho algo mal?— Dime Bella… ¿Sabes a que se debe la peste frente al pasillo del dieciocho? —preguntó con sencillez. Pronto sentí que volvía a respirar con facilidad y que el color volvía a mis mejillas. Esperaba que no hubiese sido tan evidente mi pequeño susto.

Fruncí los labios fingiendo pensar en alguna respuesta lógica, más no había mucho que pensar, sabía que se debía a la posible cocaína o veneno para ratas que se fumaba el inquilino de ahí. En realidad, pensaba en una excusa que pasara como buena, creíble y lógica respuesta.

—Tal vez será la humedad —me aventuré a decir—, en estas temporadas de intensas lluvias la humedad se trasmina, y dado el encierro de tal pasillo, puede que huela algo desagradable.

Ella se quedó pensativa mientras asentía de acuerdo. ¡Buena respuesta, Bella!

—Sí, sí, puede ser —aceptó. Salió de mi apartamento y se despidió con la mano—. Como sea, veré que hago al respecto. Hasta el próximo mes, Bella.

—Hasta luego, señora West —me despedí de la misma manera. Esperé a que la señora desapareciese por las escaleras antes de cerrar la puerta y recargarme contra esta.

Respiré tranquila y una sonrisa se formó inconscientemente sobre mi rostro. Corrí hasta la habitación y tomé el móvil el cual había dejado sobre la cama. Rápidamente escribí el mensaje.

_"La señora West ya ha venido por su dinero, espero a mi bebé hoy por la noche. :D_

_Bella."_

Rápido recibí una respuesta por parte de mi rubia amiga.

_"¡Vaya! Me gusta King… pero más si está lejos de mis zapatos. Creo que lo extrañaré, pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a dejar aquí. ¡Besos!_

_Rose."_

Reí y dejé mi móvil caer a la cama una vez más. Miré el reloj y suspiré con pesadez al ver que apenas eran las cinco. Fruncí el ceño y con decisión tomé la toalla para darme una ducha. Aún faltaban cuatro horas, pero a la tan evidente sobra de tiempo, decidí poner algo de empeño en mi imagen para la fiesta de hoy. Eso me llevaría al menos unas cuantas horas si es que realmente quería impresionar. No es como si lo desease, más estaba segura de que si no hacía nada a la de ya, terminaría dormida a causa del aburrimiento.

Lavé mi cuerpo con ímpetu. Aún sentía aquel olor a grasa de la cafetería en la que trabajaba incluso cuando me había duchado con el mismo ímpetu al llegar a casa, después de terminar mi turno matutino. Sin mucha delicadeza, tallé mi cabello y apliqué el acondicionador de arriba abajo para evitar que mi cabello se ondulara. Cuando me sentí completamente limpia y sin rastros de grasa o de piel pegajosa, salí de la ducha.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había gastado ahí adentro. Seguramente las campañas ecologistas o algunos locos integrantes de _Greenpeace_ estarían listos para atar mi cabeza en lo alto del _Empire State Building_ por tan enorme desperdicio de agua.

No me preocupé.

Sequé mi cabello lo más que pude con la toalla y lo dejé suelto para que se terminara de secar. Caminé con pereza por la habitación, aún con la toalla envuelta a mí alrededor, me tiré a la cama. De pronto no tenía ganas de ir a esa tonta fiesta.

Tanya había conocido a unas chicas en una tienda departamental. Habían congeniado al instante cuando Tanya les había aconsejado… no, ¡Prohibido! Comprar el champú que tanto habían estado anunciando en la televisión. Había elogiado el cabello de una de ellas y le había dicho con voz profesional, que era demasiado lindo para arruinarlo con productos comerciales. Casi metió su favorito en el carrito de las chicas y se fue. Por azares del destino, días después las volvió a encontrar en una zapatería del centro comercial. Una de ellas, le agradeció con fervor el haberle aconsejado aquel producto que, según Tanya, jamás se imaginaría que dejaría el cabello así de sedoso dado su económico precio. Tanya agradeció de manera _modesta _alegando que sólo había salvado un cuero cabelludo más. Fueron a tomar un café, intercambiaron números y se quedaron de ver después.

Hoy por la mañana, Tanya había recibido un mensaje de una de ellas, diciendo que harían una fiesta por el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella era la organizadora y quería a Tanya ahí. Tanya preguntó si podría invitar a sus dos mejores amigas y las chicas con gusto aceptaron.

El problema era que yo era una de esas dos mejores amigas y nadie me preguntó a mí si aceptaría o no.

Aunque, conociendo lo insistentes y perseverantes que eran Tanya y Rosalie… lo mejor sería no considerar segundas opciones.

Me levanté de la cama y me propuse a husmear en las cajoneras para encontrar algo que me complaciera y que claro, complaciera a mis amigas. No es como si me agradara eso de ir por la vida con trapos que no tenían ni chiste ni sentido. Me gustaba verme bien porque eso me hacía sentir a gusto conmigo misma. Más para desgracia de mis amigas, mi estilo era sencillo, cómodo y discreto. Unos lindos jeans, una linda blusa y unos lindos zapatos de piso no bastaban para ellas. Aunque fuesen lindos, por supuesto.

Para Tanya y Rosalie la moda iba sobre tacones. Y era obvio que teníamos que ir sobre la moda… palabras exactas de ambas.

Así que para ahorrarme las miradas reprobatorias, los comentarios fuera de lugar y uno que otro bufido, opté por un vestido color rojo, ceñido al cuerpo. Con la espalda descubierta, tanto que te obligaba a no usar sostén, si no querías arruinar la vista. Llegaba a medio muslo, me hacía ver significativamente más alta y era de manga larga. Era perfecto.

La realidad era que no podía aceptarlo en voz alta, pero amaba, amaba este vestido. Sólo lo había usado una vez, pero tengo que decir que, desde que Rose me lo obsequió en mi cumpleaños pasado, fue amor a primera vista.

Lo acompañé con unos tacones negros de altura infernal y un cinturón a juego.

No quería ser ególatra ni mucho menos atribuirme flores que no eran mías, pero en realidad me gustaba la imagen que veía en el pequeño espejo de mi habitación. Y aún no me había peinado ni maquillado.

No quería arruinar el máximo tributo del vestido; el que te dejase la espalda al descubierto, por lo que opté por levantarme el cabello en un firme, sencillo pero bonito amarre.

Delineé mis ojos con extremo cuidado y agregué mascara a mis pestañas. Mis ojos se veían más grandes, cosa que, sin duda, me agradó. Sólo lo complementé con un poco de _lip gloss_ ya que el maquillaje en los ojos era poco sutil, no quería parecer demasiado cargada con color en los labios o en las mejillas. El vestido, los ojos y los tacones, hacían suficiente.

El reloj daba las ocho con veinte. Acomodé un poco mi cabello y dejé caer unos mechones para que el peinado no se _viese_ tan prolijo. Escogí un bolso de mano color negro con algunas vistas en lentejuela que me habían regalado Tanya y James la navidad pasada.

Tenía que aceptar que, me encantaban los regalos de mis amigos.

Con Rosalie y Tanya como amigas, jamás podrías usar la frase: _No tengo nada que ponerme._

Metí las llaves, mi móvil, algo de maquillaje como _gloss_ y… sólo _gloss_.

¡Y estaba lista!

No tenía que hacer nada más que esperar a mis amigas.

Afortunadamente no tuve que desvestirme y vestirme de vuelta sólo para saciar el aburrimiento, pues casi a los diez minutos, unos golpes en la puerta me anunciaron la llegada de las chicas. Y lo más importante.

De King.

Abrí la puerta casi al instante y un hiperactivo can, que jalaba la correa que Rosalie traía; me recibió.

—¡Bebé! —Salté a recibirlo con un pequeño abrazo.

—¡Bella! Arruinarás tu vestido —Tanya me apartó de King, con fuerza.

—No lo he visto en…

—Dos días, Bella —completó Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño y le quité la correa a Rose, para después, desatarla del collar de King.

—Déjame, es mi bebé —gruñí.

Tanya y Rose suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero no arruines tu hermoso atuendo —insistió Tanya, quien me tomó de los hombros para encararla. Solté a King y él se fue de inmediato a la habitación—, qué déjame verlo… ¡Es hermoso! Estoy tan orgullosa —chilló, limpiando una lágrima imaginaria.

Rose veía todo con diversión, pero aprobación en la mirada.

—¡Estás perfecta, Bells! —elogió Rosalie.

—Gracias —musité en voz baja.

A pesar de que mis amigas eran, las más hermosas chicas que habría visto jamás, nunca me había sentido intimidada. O menospreciada, cosa que ellas admiraban dado que amaban hacer menos a otras chicas. En especial cuando se metían con lo suyo o simplemente, eran desagradables a sus ojos.

Muchas veces me habían dicho que, yo realmente estaba a su altura. Lo que me hacía pensar… _¿Tan elevado tenían el ego mis amigas?_ Honestamente, no las podía culpar si levantaban suspiros a cada paso que daban. Al final de cuentas, así eran ellas, así las quería.

—¡Bien! —Tanya se apresuró a salir del apartamento— ¡Es hora de la fiesta, chicas! —Chilló y se apresuró a bajar los escalones.

Yo rodé los ojos y Rose rió. No sabía si por la reacción de Tanya o por la mía. Rosalie se acercó y me arregló un poco el cinturón.

—Me alegro que te lo hayas puesto —me felicitó.

En ese momento noté que ella, traía puesto un vestido verde botella de manga larga, más los costados tenían unas aberturas, lo que hacía que se viese sexy, pero no vulgar. Sonreí.

—En realidad, me gusta mucho este vestido —acepté—. Y también el tuyo, es muy lindo.

—Gracias.

Serví algo de agua y comida en los trastos de King y los dejé en la sala. Él ya sabía en dónde comer y en dónde hacer sus necesidades. Dejé abierta la puerta trasera, la cual daba al "cuarto de lavado", por si a King le apetecía dejar una de sus gracias, dejé prendida una lámpara de pilas en la sala y me fui a despedir de King.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la calle alumbraba lo suficiente para no caer en las penumbras. King estaba echado en su cama. Apenas me asomé y él me notó; paró sus orejas. Pero poco después, como si de una decepción se tratase, volvió a su perezosa postura. Bufé y agité la mano para despedirme antes de salir de la habitación.

—No quiero ni pensar, en cómo serás cuando tengas hijos —bufó Rose.

Me encogí de hombros. No quería pensar en aquello ahora, realmente, me causaba escalofríos. No podía pensar en un futuro más allá del día siguiente. No me veía en una casa digna de una familia verdadera o fuera de este peligroso lugar.

—Te lo he dicho, Rosalie —le señalé con el dedo índice, mientras tomaba mi bolso con la otra mano—, King es mi bebé, así que no digas más respecto al tema.

Rosalie rió, pero calló.

Salimos del apartamento y bajamos los escalones. Me lamenté en ese momento, vivir en el tercer piso, pues aunque no eran demasiadas escaleras, el bajarlas con tacones duplicaba la distancia. Al llegar abajo, rápido vislumbramos el descapotable de James, con Tanya al mando.

Subimos y Tanya puso el auto en marcha.

—¿Y James? —pregunté al ver que, aunque su novia traía su auto, él no venía en éste. Era extraño puesto que James era muy celoso con su novia… sin contar que, se anotaba a cualquier fiesta a la que Tanya fuese.

—Ya sabes… haciendo cosas de James —contestó Rosalie, rodando los ojos.

Reí. No había que preguntar más para saber. James era un chico misterioso con aire de peligro, más al tratarse de su novia y sus amigas sabíamos de qué se trataba el asunto cuando se decía _En sus cosas._

En realidad, no sabía del todo a qué se dedicaba James. Lo único que, en serio sabía con certeza, era que estaban implicados las armas, las drogas, elementos robados y muchas, muchas otras cosas ilegales más.

El camino a Manhattan, en dónde tenía entendido era la fiesta, transcurrió en silencio.

—¿Al menos llevamos regalo? —indagué.

Rosalie, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, se giró para asentir con la cabeza.

—James nos ha conseguido un bonito reloj —saltó en su lugar.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a jugar con mi móvil para aguantar el resto del camino.

—¿Y sabes cómo se llama el festejado? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Jacob —respondió Tanya esta vez—. Bella ¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas tontas y simplemente prometerme que disfrutarás de la fiesta?

La miré ceñuda por el espejo retrovisor. Ella enarcó una de sus perfectas y muy delineadas cejas.

—Podría intentarlo —escuché bufidos por parte de las rubias.

El viaje siguió en silencio.

.

.

.

Llegamos a una especie de gran y lujoso vecindario. Y por si las grandes casas y los lujosos autos no fuesen demasiado, Tanya se detuvo frente a un portón a lado de una caseta. Más allá se veían más y más casas, por lo que supuse que más allá del portón estaría la gente estúpidamente millonaria… por dos. Lo que parecía ser un oficial, salió de la caseta.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —saludó muy amablemente el uniformado, examinándonos.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Tanya de vuelta. Rosalie murmuró un saludo similar y yo solo asentí con una sonrisa amable—. Venimos a la fiesta en la casa los Cullen —anunció Tanya con voz firme—, somos Tanya, Bella y Rosalie… estamos en la lista… ¡Oh! Y tenemos la clave sesenta y dos.

Me sorprendí por la seguridad del lugar. Probablemente las personas de ahí adentro tenían billetes de cien dólares como papel higiénico. El oficial miró en su lista y asintió para después meterse en la cabina y –supongo mandar a abrir el portón.

—Que pasen buena noche —recomendó muy amablemente.

—Gracias —dijimos al unísono. Tanya puso el auto en marcha una vez más.

Miré a Tan con incredulidad.

—¡Mierda! No sé cómo las conociste en una tienda departamental… las chicas esas tienen pinta de tener personas que tengan personas para hacer eso —bufé, ganándome las risas de Rose—. ¡Y aún ni las he conocido!

—Bella, Bella… no te vayas por los estereotipos —Tanya agitó su mano, despreocupadamente—. Puede que ellas sean lo suficientemente capaces para ir y comprar su champú.

—Da igual —resolví.

—¡Oh! Y recuerden —nos dijo a ambas cuando nos acercábamos a la fuente de la estridente música—, Alice es la chica bajita con cabello corto y Angela la más alta con cabello castaño.

—Bien —acordamos Rose y yo.

—Jacob es el festejado ¡Y tiene novia! —amenazó a Rose. Reí—. Leah… no se qué —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—No será problema.

Una gran casa se veía al fondo. La casa no tenía cerca o un portón como el de la entrada al estacionamiento. Solo una gran distancia que recorrer desde la calle hasta la… mansión. Si, ese era el término más apropiado. El camino constaba de dos carriles, suponía uno de ida y otro de venida, ambos separados por una extensión de pasto. Autos y autos estacionados al filo de la banqueta e incluso en los carriles para llegar a la mansión.

—Tanya, creo que será mejor dejar el auto por acá —sugirió Rosalie—, al parecer todo al frente está… atestado —yo hice una mueca. Odiaba los lugares así, era por eso que no me gustaban las fiestas.

O los clubes nocturnos. O los conciertos. O cualquier lugar en el que hubiese mucha, mucha gente. Me engentaba y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Sí, creo que será mejor.

Mi amiga se estacionó en uno de los carriles, entre un lujoso auto negro y un llamativo convertible amarillo. Cerró el auto una vez que las tres salimos de éste, aunque claro, yo no le encontraba el objetivo a eso dado que el auto era descapotable. Aunque provista la seguridad del lugar, sería una grosería que se robaran el auto o algo así. No para nosotros, sino para la reputación del lugar.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la gran mansión. Eran solo unos cuantos metros. Apenas iba a preguntar algo, para romper el silencio, cuando un chillido de Tanya me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Alice, hola! —Exclamó mi rubia amiga, llamando la atención de varios.

Una pequeña y menuda chica que vestía ropa al parecer muy cara y a la moda, miró a Tanya. Sonrió al instante y corrió a su encuentro, saludándola con un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Tan, hola! —Saludó de vuelta.

—Oh, amo tu vestido… ¡Lo vi en la edición de Cosmo! —Chilló. Pareciera que Alice acababa de recibir el mejor elogio de su vida, pues sus ojos brillaron como pequeña en navidad.

Su vestido corto color marfil era elegante, sexy y ¡Diablos! Era uno de esos que hasta chicas como yo querría tenerlo en su guardarropa.

—Sí, sí… lo vi y dije _¡Tiene que ser mío!_ —exclamó la chica algo arrogante. Supuse que aquello era normal en su estilo de vida.

Alice miró por encima del hombro de Tanya y nos miró expectantes. Yo sonreí en forma de saludo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Pareciera que aquello actuó como látigo en el letargo de Tanya, ya que se giró sobre sus talones y casi arrastró a Alice hacía nosotras.

—¡Oh mira! Ellas son Bella —me señaló y murmuré un leve "hola"— y Rosalie —señaló a la susodicha y ésta saludó de la misma manera que yo.

Alice en cambio se acercó y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada quien.

—¡Es un placer conocerlas! —Exclamó— Tanya me ha hablado mucho de ustedes… por cierto —esta vez nos miró a las tres—, amo sus vestidos… lindo escote, Bella —loó.

—Gracias —correspondí con honestidad, levantándome un poco el ego dado el cumplido.

—Es una lástima que Ang no pueda estar con nosotros —su voz se afligió por unos segundos. Tanya le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó con verdadera preocupación en la voz.

—No, no, no —agregó Alice rápidamente—. Es solo que ha tenido asuntos familiares que atender afuera del país —explicó—. Pero ya nos las arreglaremos sin ella —finalizó, guiñándonos el ojo— ¡Vengan! Les presentaré a Jake.

Aquí venía lo incómodo. Asistíamos a una fiesta sin ser invitadas directamente. Ni conocidas. ¿Y ahora pretendía que conociéramos al chico? Lo que esperaba, realmente, era pasar desapercibida.

—¡Sí! Le hemos conseguido un regalo —dijo Tanya mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Ingresamos a la casa y tratamos de no perdernos mientras seguíamos a Alice.

Si afuera no cabía ni un cuerpo más, era porque efectivamente adentro iba a reventar.

—¡Oh mira, ahí están! —Miré en su dirección y visualicé a un chico de piel morena.

Sus grandes brazos estaban alrededor de los hombros de una chica de cabello corto y piel olivácea. Hacían linda pareja pues se parecían físicamente y en presencia. Ellos charlaban con un chico alto y de piel casi blanca, era grande y fornido y sonreía de manera infantil. A un lado de él, estaba un chico un poco más bajo y joven que el último, sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser alto. Tenía su cabello desordenado y sonreía de lado. Era muy apuesto.

No supe en qué momento llegamos frente a ellos.

—Hola, Jake —saludó Alice llamando la atención del chico moreno—. Mira, te presento a Tanya, Bella y Rosalie —dijo señalándonos a cada una. El chico nos miró y nos saludó amablemente. Lo saludamos igual—. Son las chicas de las que les hablé —esta vez, generalizó.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —Bramó el grandulón— Ella simplemente no dejaba de hablar de ti —él señaló a Tanya y ella sonrió. Sabía que era porque, inconscientemente ya se había vuelto el centro de atención de la conversación. Al menos por unos momentos—, soy Emmett —estiró su mano y la estrechó con Tanya, luego conmigo y después con Rose.

A esta ultima la miró de manera sugerente, haciendo que Rose se regodeara.

—Y yo soy Edward… ya que nadie me presenta —murmuró esto último hacía su hermana. Reímos y el saludamos.

—Y yo Leah —la chica se hizo notar, dándonos una sonrisa amable—. Espero disfruten la fiesta.

Me sentí más incomoda aún, pues no sabía si lo decía sarcástica o amablemente.

—Gracias… ¡Oh por cierto! —Tanya le extendió a Jake una cajita con un moño azul— Feliz cumpleaños de nuestra parte.

Jake tomó el regalo y nos miró con agradecimiento.

—No tenían porqué.

—Oh, no es nada —se resolvió Rosalie.

_Sí, literalmente no era nada._

Noté hasta ese momento, que casi no había hablado. Probablemente porque temía decir algo inapropiado o no poder captar alguna ofensa y quedar como idiota. No tenía el mismo carácter que las chicas, eso era obvio. Pues aunque no era alguien sumisa, tampoco podía compararme con la actitud de mis amigas.

—Entonces ahora que han pagado la cuota —habló Emmett, mirando al regalo— ¡Disfruten de todo el alcohol que puedan!

Negué con la cabeza y reí junto con el resto.

Tal vez eso haría. Hacía mucho que no salía a una fiesta. Una buena fiesta realmente. Me había preocupado demasiado por el trabajo y las cuentas en estas últimas semanas, que me había olvidado por completo de mi vida social.

Aunque tampoco es como si tuviese una vida social muy activa.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Me haría usted el honor? —Emmett invitó a Rosalie a bailar de una manera que hizo a mi amiga sonrojarse. Sonreí para mis adentros. Rosalie solo se hacía la chica dulce para así tener al chico en sus manos.

Y desde que habíamos visto a Emmett, ya sabía que lo tenía _marcado_ como suyo.

—Iré a buscar algo de tomar —anuncié a Tanya después de que Rosalie aceptó bailar con Emmett y Jacob y Leah desaparecieron.

—Claro, cariño. Claro —respondió ella, más interesada en la conversación que tenía con Alice que en mí.

Bufé y me alejé de ahí.

Una especie de barra estaba dispuesta al fondo de la habitación, así que me dirigí ahí y me recargué en esta, esperando a ser atendida.

Un joven rubio y uniformado, me preguntó que quería tomar. Más antes de que respondiera, alguien habló por mí.

—Dos _Blue Lagoon*****_, por favor —el barman se alejó y yo miré hacía mi derecha en busca de quien había interrumpido mi orden.

El _chico guapo _que nos habían presentado, estaba ahí. Edward.

Rodé los ojos por lo _hijo-de-papi_ que era la bebida que había pedido. Sus intentos de coqueteo se estaban yendo al vacío justo antes de entrar en acción.

—Pude haber pedido por mi misma ¿Sabes? —elevé la voz un poco, para que me escuchara por sobre toda la música estridente.

El muy desgraciado solo rió de manera socarrona.

—Lo sé, pero supuse que esto sería lo más cercano a invitarte un trago —se excusó.

El mesero se acercó y le dio los dos vasos prolijos con el líquido azul a Edward. Esto era tan a la _Chuck Bass.***** _Le di un trago a la bebida solo para no parecer tan interesada en su elección, sin embargo hice una mueca cuando el líquido recorrió mi garganta.

—Has fracasado, amigo —dejé el vaso ahí y me alejé.

Una voz en mi cabeza me decía:_ ¡¿Estás loca?! El chico probablemente quiere coquetear contigo… ¡El chico estaba coqueteando contigo y tú te vas porque odias la bebida!, _pero la ignoré porque por muy guapo que fuera, sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

Ese tipo de chicos, me aburría… en serio me aburría.

La música me estaba desesperando un poco, así que decidida a salir a tomar aire, comencé a buscar alguna puerta lateral. Una mano me tomó por el brazo. Cuando miré quien era, me abstuve de bufar.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Seguí buscando la salida.

—No… creo —dudé—. Solo fuiste algo-muy mimado y todo eso.

—¿Es por la bebida? —preguntó con humor. Lo miré enarcando una ceja y el calló abruptamente— Quise decir, es lo que se supone que a ustedes las chicas les gusta.

—Alto ¿A nosotras las chicas? —pregunté mirándole divertida.

—No me digas que eres transexual porque me tiraré del balcón —siseó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

Reí fuertemente, incluso noté que algunos me miraron raro. Los ignoré.

—Estoy segura de que hay una vagina entre mis piernas —declaré.

—¡Bien, bien! —Alzó ambas manos haciendo que parara— Ya sé mucho… ¿Y qué jodidos haces? —supuse que se había dado cuenta que buscaba algo.

—¿Hay alguna manera de salir y tomar aire fresco sin pasar por todo el alboroto del recibidor? —cuestioné.

—Eh… sí, creo —tomó mi muñeca y me jaló por entre la multitud.

Al final llegamos a lo que era la cocina. No paramos ahí y me dirigió a una puerta que estaba al fondo de esta. La abrió y me dio el paso para que saliera. Un gran y hermoso jardín se extendía más y más ante mis ojos. Supuse que sería el jardín trasero. O contando la magnitud de la gran mansión, _uno_ de los jardines traseros.

—Gracias —dije cuando salí de la cocina— lo necesitaba.

El ruido aunque aún era fuerte y taladrante, ya no era tan insistente. Estaba segura de que mis tímpanos amaban a Edward en estos momentos.

Era extraño parecer tener tanta confianza con aquel hombre que acababa de conocer y que había coqueteado conmigo… con resultados fallidos. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo en presencia de un desconocido. Estaba seguro de que si él intentaba algo, a él le iría mucho peor.

—Entonces… ¿Puedes explicarme porque dejaste mi _Blue Lagoon_ ahí? —su curiosidad e instancia se me comenzaban a hacer tiernos.

Comenzamos a caminar y supuse que tal vez, rodearíamos la mansión. Eso nos tomaría tiempo.

—¿Intentabas coquetear allá adentro? —pregunté, mirándolo con burla.

Él en cambio, frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no funcionó.

Reí ruidosamente.

—No, las bebidas que dicen por si solas _"tengo-un-yate-en-Ibiza"_ no son mi tipo —expliqué.

—Mi yate está en la costa —miré a Edward y me topé con una sonrisa relajada y divertida.

Me gustó.

—Sí, bueno… eso tampoco lo es.

—Oh, supongo que eso es bueno pues no tendré que fingir que prefiero whiskey en un vaso del tamaño de mi pulgar a tomarlo directamente de la botella —una vez más, reí por su explicación.

Si el chico era así, estaba dando resultados. Me agradaba más esta faceta que la de chico salido de_ Gossip Girl._

—No me importa si bebes de la botella —me encogí de hombros—. Puede que piense que es sexy e incluso lo haga algunas veces —expliqué, fingiendo desinterés.

Llegamos a lo que era una especie de estanque. Edward se adelantó y se sentó en el borde. Lo seguí. Para ese punto, la música se escuchaba muy, muy lejos y ya no era necesario elevar la voz para que nos escucháramos el uno al otro. De pronto, un silencio incómodo se coló entre nosotros dos. No hablábamos, solo nos mirábamos furtivamente.

Y no era agradable.

—Creo que regresaré allá adentro para despedirme —anuncié, poniéndome de pie.

Él hizo lo mismo rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas ya? ¿Por qué? —habló tan rápido y casi desesperado que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Porque para empezar, ni siquiera quería venir.

—Oh, sí… bien, te acompaño —propuso.

—Bien.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos de regreso a la puerta trasera. Atravesamos la cocina e ingresamos al lugar en dónde el gentío bailaba, bebía… y tenían sexo en las paredes. Aún con los tacones, traté de ponerme de puntitas para buscar alguna cabellera rubia.

Error.

Me topé con al menos once chicas rubias y ninguna de ellas era Tanya o Rosalie. Edward seguía detrás de mí y en cierta manera se lo agradecía, pues servía de escudo contra los empujones.

—¡Edward! —Escuché a mis espaldas e instintivamente volteé para encontrarme al cuello de Edward siendo acorralado entre los brazos de… sí, una rubia.

—Hey, Lauren —dijo él sin mucho ánimo, cuando se pudo zafar del agarre.

—¡Te he estado buscando! —Chilló de vuelta. Me acerqué un poco más… disimuladamente. La música no me dejaba escuchar del todo bien y no sabía porque jodidos me veía en la necesidad de escuchar su conversación— ¿En dónde estabas, eh? —ella trató de ser sexy, picándole un brazo.

Reí internamente. Pobre chica.

—Eh… sí, estaba con una… amiga por ahí —me miró y rápidamente me jaló de la mano para quedar a un lado de él—. Lauren, ella es Bella. Bella, Lauren —nos presentó.

—Hola —saludé no sabiendo muy bien que decir o hacer. Conocía al tipo desde hace una hora más o menos.

—Oh, hola… —_Lauren_ me miró de arriba abajo sin prestar mucho interés. Después regresó su vista a Edward— Y… ¿Quieres bailar? —propuso alzando ambas cejas, sugerentemente.

Él fingió decepción. ¡Fingió! Y la estúpida chica no se dio cuenta. Ahora comprendía porque Rose y Tanya odiaban a las rubias siendo ellas unas. Las dejaban en rídiculo.

—No puedo ahora, le prometí a Bella que bailaría con ella —me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más. Sus manos rozaron mi espalda descubierta y se sintió genial—. Tal vez nos veamos después… ¡Adiós! —Edward se alejó conmigo antes de que Lauren pudiera responder algo.

Nos acercamos a la pista de baile y él se posicionó frente a mí, tomándome de la cintura.

—Oye, oye, oye —lo interrumpí— ¿Qué no solo _fingías_ para deshacerte de Lauren? —pregunté tratando de soltarme de su agarre. Él no cedió.

—Sí… pero por si las dudas —se encogió de hombros y rodé los ojos.

—¿No recuerdas eso de "quiero irme ya porque no quería venir"? —pregunté retóricamente.

—¿Y tú no recuerdas que no has encontrado a tus amigas? ¿Cómo te piensas ir? —preguntó de vuelta.

No había notado que habíamos empezado a bailar.

—Pues… tomaré un taxi y ya —expresé resuelta.

—Uh… no lo creo —frunció el ceño—. Baila conmigo y te llevaré después.

—Estoy bailando contigo —recalqué lo obvio.

El rió.

—Bueno, entonces no te vayas —repitió como por cuarta vez en la conversación—. Pásatela bien ahora y te llevaré después.

—Me la paso bien ahora, dejas de hablar y después me ayudas a buscar a mis amigas —ese era mi trato y no lo iba a cambiar.

Supuse que vio algo en mi rostro porque, no dijo nada más.

—Hecho.

Continuamos bailando muy pegados. Él era buen bailarín de ese tipo de música. Era sensual, atrevido y guiaba a su pareja, o sea yo, para que su baile tuviese las mismas características. Aunque tampoco es como si yo fuera una pésima bailarina. Si, no me gustaban mucho las fiestas. Pero las podía soportar. Así que iba a algunas y no ignoraba la música que se bailaba en ellas.

En una de tantas, entre paso y paso, me acerqué y pasé mis manos por su cuello. Me pegué más a él y él me tomó más fuerte de la cintura. Olía mejor de lo que se veía.

No sé, realmente que me impulsó a hacerlo. Tenía esa estúpida regla de: Si no quieres que te traten como puta, no seas una puta. Y con eso venía incluido el prohibido besar cuando apenas lo conoces.

Pero probablemente no nos veríamos jamás y él era quien había comenzado con el coqueteo. Aparte, sus labios estaban tan cerca de mí. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y solo tenía que girar la cabeza unos centímetros para alcanzar sus labios. Se lo atribuía a que no follaba desde hacía semanas. Tampoco era una ninfómana, pero una vez que pruebas el sexo te sostienes de ciertas necesidades.

Me alejé un poco solo para verlo directo a los ojos. Noté que eran claros. Profundos. Y muy bonitos. Sonrió de lado.

Maldito idiota, me estaba resistiendo y él no ayudaba.

Me acerqué un poco más. Mi mirada iba de sus ojos a sus labios y viceversa. Él tendría que haber sido muy imbécil para no darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

No supe cómo, pero casi sin esperarlo, sus labios estaban ya sobre los míos.

Y mierda, se sentían mejor que… que cualquier otra persona a la que habría besado.

Eso me hizo preguntarme acerca de que tan experto era en la materia. Pero me abofeteé mentalmente y me decidí a disfrutar del beso. Sus labios se movían con maestría y los míos solo le seguían el juego.

De la nada sentí una pared a mis espaldas y él me empujó contra ella para recargarme. Su lengua pasó por mi labio inferior y yo, como toda persona culta y difícil… le cedí el permiso. Entreabrí mis labios y previamente de que pudiera hacer algo más, su lengua invadió mi boca.

Y casi me vengo.

El chico era un Dios en lo que hacía. Podría levantarme todas las mañanas con sus besos y dormirme todas las noches con ellos. Gemí, lo que solo hizo que él apretara más sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

Yo solo quería envolver mis piernas entorno a su cintura y apretarlo contra mí. Embestí mis caderas contra él y gimoteé al darme cuenta que algo crecía entre sus piernas. Me separé para tomar aire. Lo miré una vez más. Esta vez sus ojos estaban algo dilatados y brillantes. Sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Supuse que él sentía él mismo calor que yo, ya que si su creciente bulto no me lo confirmaba, sus mejillas lo hacían.

Era el momento perfecto para salir de ahí con una excusa tan tonta como un: "_¡Lo siento! Fue un error_." Pero, mierda que no lo era. Un beso así jamás podría serlo. ¿Y que si pesaba lo que fuera de mí? ¿Cuándo me había importado? Sabía lo que probablemente yo era para él, su chica de turno. Pero ¿Quién decía que él no era eso para mí también? No quería escapar y no quería que él escapara. Me había dejado demasiado caliente como para hacerlo o como para pensar claramente.

Tampoco culparía al alcohol pues apenas le había dado un trago a una bebida cliché… y él aliento de Edward sabía a todo lo maravillosamente existente en la tierra, menos a alcohol.

Así que él estaba consciente de lo que hacíamos.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué para otra sesión de besos. Él no se resistió, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se separó.

—Vayamos arriba —sugirió.

Asentí aún con mis brazos en sus hombros.

Él soltó mi agarré y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Todo estaba muy oscuro y apenas podía ver por dónde iban mis pasos. Edward, una vez más, me guiaba. Tropecé con un pequeño desnivel de la casa a lo que él volteó y me miró con burla. Fruncí el ceño y seguí con mi camino. Usualmente no era torpe, pero con desniveles desconocidos, tacones y piernas temblorosas por lo que se avecinaba, a cualquiera le podría pasar.

Subimos las escaleras que, al parecer nunca terminaban. Edward fue frente a mí todo el camino y cuando la luminosidad fue suficiente, me dejó una gran vista de su trasero. Mordí mi labio inferior.

El piso de abajo estaba casi en penumbras, así que cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, fue un cambio drástico. Todo el pasillo estaba iluminado. Aún había gente acá arriba. Parejas besándose en las paredes y otros haciendo cosas que se deberían de hacer en una habitación. Probablemente seríamos los siguientes en añadirnos a la lista de _sexo en la fiesta _pues parecía una fiesta de adolescentes hormonales. No pensé más de eso ya que, prácticamente yo era una de esas _adolescentes hormonales_. Llegamos al fondo del gran pasillo y Edward me guió hacía la derecha. Otro pasillo se extendía y otras escaleras aparecieron al fondo de este pasillo alterno.

Me sorprendí por lo grande que en realidad era la _mansión-casa-castillo_.

Subimos las escaleras y un mini pasillo estaba al final de estas. Solo dos tres puertas. Edward abrió la primera a la derecha.

—Pensé que me secuestrarías —bromeé.

—Eso es lo que planeo hacer —dijo él antes de que estampara sus labios contra los míos.

Aún ni había ingresado a la habitación y ya me estaba comiendo a besos. No me quejé, juro que no lo hice.

Me empujó al cuarto y cerró la puerta con un azote. Me puso contra la pared y volvió a besarme con ímpetu después de tomar aire.

Hice lo que quería hacer desde que me besó allá abajo. Lo tomé por sus hombros y me impulsé para que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Sentí su _problema_ chocar con el _mío _y gemimos al unísono. El tener vestido no ayudaba mucho pues al envolver mis piernas a su cintura, éste se subió hasta la parte más alta de mis muslos y mi sexo quedó solo cubierto por la fina capa del encaje de mis bragas.

Él en cambio, aún estaba todo vestido.

Yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Comenzó a caminar a tientas en la oscuridad. La ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna y algunas lámparas externas, se filtraba por la delgada cortina. La luz era suficientemente buena.

Edward nos dejó caer sobre la cama; él encima de mí. Y se sentía tan bien. Me impulsé para llegar hasta la parte superior de ésta y él gateó conmigo. Sonreí de manera traviesa. De una manera que no sabía que era capaz de sonreír y comencé a desabotonar su camisa gris grafito. A decir verdad amaba como se le veía pero estaba segura de que más amaría como se vería él sin ella. Él no se movió. Cuando desabroché el último botón, acaricié su pecho con mis manos, de su cintura hacía arriba hasta llegar a sus hombros y sacarle la camisa.

Un gruñido salió de su interior.

Probablemente mis bragas no podían estar más mojadas. Sin embargo, con esa pequeña y casi inocente acción que él realizó, éstas quedaron más mojadas. Mierda.

Me concentré en pasar mis manos por su… joder, fornido, marcado, fuerte y duro torso. Éste hombre sería mi perdición.

En sus caderas se marcaba esa "V" que tanto me volvía loca en un hombre, las recorrí con la yema de mis dedos. Él se propuso a enterrar su rostro en mi cuello y dar mordiscos y lamidas que me hacían gemir. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura e hice fricción meciéndome de atrás hacia adelante.

Al parecer eso le gustó.

—Joder… —murmuró en mi cuello.

A tientas buscó algo en mis laterales, el cierre del vestido, supuse.

—Atrás —susurré entrecortadamente.

Edward tocó mi espalda descubierta, guiando su mano hacía el sur. Ésta se topó con el borde del cierre invisible y comenzó a bajarlo. Cuando resolvió el asunto del cierre, me dio un apretón a mi trasero haciéndome gemir.

Estábamos perdiendo tiempo el juegos previos y yo lo que quería era sentirlo dentro de mí. Ya. En ese instante. Quería arrancarle el pantalón y alzarme el vestido, hacer a un lado mis bragas y hacerlo enterrarse en mí. Jadeé cuando una mano algo desesperada comenzó a bajar mi vestido, comenzando por mis hombros y bajando mis mangas. Me acomodé, recargándome contra el cabecero para poder sacarme el vestido. Jalé mis mangas y la parte de arriba salió sin problemas, en fin, toda la espalda era descubierta y la única parte superior del vestido era por delante. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, a los ojos de Edward. Lo miré y me encontré con su rostro mirándome con lujuria y deseo.

Me mojé más. Otra vez.

Comenzó una vez más a dejar besos por mi cuello, mis hombros y fue descendiendo hasta toparse con mis pechos. Gemí fuerte cuando tomó uno de ellos y lo empezó a succionar con desesperación. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Casi se me iba el conocimiento… y si besaba ahí, en aquella parte de mi anatomía, no querría pensar lo que sentiría cuando besara otras…— Joder, Edward —bramé, cuando mordisqueó mi pezón.

Le dio la misma atención a mi otro seno y masajeó al que había dejado de desatender recién. Yo me sentía inútil, quería darle el mismo placer que él me daba en estos momentos, pero mi mente estaba nublada y no sabía hacer otra cosa más que gemir.

Su boca fue bajando y bajando hasta toparse con mis caderas, las cuales aún estaban cubiertas por mi vestido. Estaban, porque me quitó con fuerza lo que faltaba para desvestirme.

Empujé el vestido con mis pies para sacarlo por completo y mis zapatillas se fueron en el acto. Con los pies, saqué los zapatos de Edward también. Sentí como sonrió contra mi piel. Dejó besos en mis piernas, en mis muslos y en el interior de éstos.

_¡Oh, cielos!_

Tomó el elástico de mis diminutas y ahora, empapadas bragas y las bajó. Las bajó de un tirón casi rasgándolas. Estaba seguro de que las había rasgado.

Y ahí estaba yo, desnuda bajo la mirada lujuriosa de un tipo que pintaba darme placer hasta perder la consciencia. Entonces noté que él, estaba muy vestido aún. Con un tirón en su cabello, me volteó a ver y lo atraje a mi altura para besarlo con pasión.

Nuestras lenguas emprendieron una batalla en la que simplemente nos dejamos llevar. Se acariciaban, bailaban y se rendían ante otra. Todo a la vez. Tanteé a su cadera para darme cuenta de que, gracias a Dios, Edward no traía puesto un cinturón o algo que aplazara más el tenerlo dentro de mí. Desabotoné su pantalón con maestría y me preocupé muy poco por si me consideraba una cualquiera o no dada mi facilidad para desabotonar tal prenda masculina.

Bajé sus pantalones y sus bóxers de una sola.

Y quedó ahí, en toda su gloria. Prácticamente se me hizo agua la boca al ver a su gran miembro saltando fuera de su prisión. Una diminuta gota salía de su punta y no aguanté más, estiré mi mano y lo apreté, haciéndolo gemir. Sentí su miembro algo húmedo con venas adornando su extensión.

—Traviesa —murmuró y sonreí.

Antes de que comenzara a masturbarlo, él se alejó y se posicionó en mi entrada. La punta de su sexo rozó el mío y casi pierdo la cordura. Casi.

Porque un rayo de luz alumbró mi nube de placer.

—Espera —jadeé.

—¿Qué? —me dijo, hincándose, dejándome ver toda su desnudez sin inhibiciones o dificultades para la apreciación.

Quería tirarlo de espaldas a la cama y lamer su duro sexo hasta que gritara mí nombre de puro placer… Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

—No meterás tu pene en mi sin un condón de por medio —sisee.

El rostro de Edward se desfiguró. Tal vez debería de haberle preguntado si traía condones antes de conocerlo o algo así.

—¿Quieres decir que no habrá sexo sin condones? —habló con incredulidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No —siseé de vuelta.

—Pensé que tomabas la puta píldora —dijo y pronto me sentí como si hablara una pareja que tiene años juntos, no solo unos extraños que están a punto de follar.

—¡Y lo hago! —Exclamé— Pero no voy a arriesgarme a…

—¡Estoy limpio, Bella! —Rió con burla—. No tengo nada, joder ¡No me digas que eres de esas chicas que prefieren que él folle al condón en vez de follar a la chica!

Entrecerré los ojos. Realmente no sabía por qué jodidos tomaba aún la píldora si habían pasado meses desde la última vez que tuve sexo con alguien.

Probablemente porque regulaba mi periodo y sabía con certeza cuándo estaría de un humor un tanto _delicado_. Y porque aunque no fuera una puta, nunca se dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad.

Como esta.

Bufé.

—Bien —respondí enfurruñada—. Has tu jodida magia, pero te ad… ¡Putísima madre, Edward! —Grité cuando sentí que entraba en mí de una sola estocada

Duro, fuerte, rápido, resuelto.

Él aún estaba hincado, haciendo que la penetración fuera más placentera que en otras posiciones. Tomó una de mis piernas y la pasó por su hombro.

—Bella… —siseó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pude haberme corrido con tan solo ver aquella erótica imagen… y claro por las fuertes estocadas que me daba él, pero me mordí la parte interior de mis mejillas para obligarme a aguantar y no lucir como una condenada precoz.

Con una pierna en sus hombros, enredé la otra en su cintura y…

—¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! —Grité. Él tomó mis caderas para hacer sus penetraciones más fuertes, rápidas y firmes— ¡Justo así! ¡Edward!

Escuché un gruñido, escuché que me llamaba y que él gemía. Pero yo tenía mi cabeza en otro lado. Lo único que ésta procesaba eran dos palabras: Adentro y afuera.

_Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera…_

Lo sentí crecer dentro de mí y sentí que mi sexo palpitaba con fuerza. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por enésima vez en la noche y después de unos minutos así, una mano se posó sobre mi clítoris y comenzó a pellizcarlo.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Gemía, tomando las sábanas con fuerza.

—¡Joder, Bella! Córrete ya, nena —gimió Edward—. Córrete para mí —y me penetró con más fuerza y con más rapidez si eso aún era posible.

Como un condenado poseso.

El ansiado orgasmo se comenzó a formar en mi vientre y de la nada, me azotó, haciéndome temblar de placer.

—¡Edward! —Grité, cuando mis paredes se cerraron alrededor de él debido al intenso orgasmo.

—Bella… mierda, ¡Bella! —Gruñó Edward. Sentí como se descargaba y como un líquido caliente me recorría, haciendo más duradero mi orgasmo.

Nuestro putamente buen orgasmo.

Él bajó mi pierna de su hombro y yo dejé caer mi pierna de su cintura. Edward se desplomó encima de mí, aún temblando, recibiendo latigazos de placer, así como yo. Incluso, podía sentir las leves palpitaciones de su pene aún dentro de mí.

Y se sentía tan, tan placentero, que no quería dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo nada dura para siempre y unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, nos lo hicieron saber.

—¿Edward, estás ahí? —llamó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó él, saliendo de mi cuerpo rápidamente. Yo me incorporé sobre mis codos y lo miré ceñuda.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi hermana —siseó.

Me encogí de hombros. Aunque muy bizarro, ella podría saber que su hermano tenía todo el derecho de follar con quien quisiera. No es como si tuviera que gritarle con quien tiene sexo, aunque tampoco era necesario esconderlo.

—¿Y? —murmuré, cuando llamaron a Edward otra vez.

—¡Ya voy Alice! —Gritó— Vístete —me ordenó señalándome con el dedo índice.

Me sentí una prostituta. Como cuando él no quiere que nadie sepa que se ha acostado contigo porque le dará vergüenza o algo por el estilo. Una puta. Alguien que va, folla y tira después.

Y aunque no esperaba que nos declaráramos nuestro amor, al menos pedía un poco de respeto porque ¡Mierda! Me estaba tratando peor que a una chica de alguna zona roja.

—¡Bien! Estaré abajo, quiero que vengas rápido para que me ayudes a subir las cajas de licor que están en el sótano —dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

Edward ya tenía sus pantalones puestos y se abotonaba la camisa a todo vapor.

—¿Y Jacob o Emmett no te pueden ayudar? —respondió él.

—¡No! Emmett está metiéndole mano a no sé quién y Jacob es el festejado ¡Así que apúrate! —No se escuchó nada más al otro lado de la puerta, supuse que Alice se habría ido.

Edward me miró cuando se fajaba su camisa y me hizo una seña.

—Cuando salgas, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta.

Y con eso se fue.

_¡¿Qué mierdas?!_

Con la dignidad que me quedaba, me puse mi vestido y traté de ponerme mis bragas, pero estas simplemente estaban inservibles. Más no las quería dejar ahí, así que las metí por un costado del vestido, haciendo que se atoraran por debajo de la tela. Fue algo vulgar y corriente dado que mis bragas estaban prácticamente empapadas.

Aquello me hizo enojarme más.

Él me había dado uno de los mejores orgasmos que había experimentado en la vida y estaba segura de que yo a él le había causado la misma impresión. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro me trató como una vil prostituta y me dejó botada. No culpaba a su hermana o el que tuviera que bajar a ayudarle, sin embargo podría haber tenido un poco más de consideración conmigo.

Nadie le obligó a follarme.

Y al menos yo no me arrepentía… mierda, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Calcé mis tacones y salí de la habitación no sin antes dejar la puerta abierta en todo su esplendor.

_Toma esa, Cullen._

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, peinando mi cabello con mis dedos. Mi _lindo_ amarre se había deshecho ya y no sabía en dónde había quedado la liga, así que pasé por mi cabello por mi hombro derecho, dando el tema del peinado por zanjado.

Una vez más, al llegar al piso de abajo, comencé a buscar a mis amigas. Estaba enojada, indignada y cansada. Después de haber tenido un estupendo orgasmo y una horrible experiencia post orgásmica, me quería largar de aquí en cuanto antes.

Pude distinguir la cabellera rubia en contraste con el vestido verde botella de Rosalie. Me acerqué a toda marcha y cuando llegué, toqué su hombro para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué? —casi me escupió, volteándose con la mirada ceñuda. Noté que hablaba con… el chico grande, Emmett.

—Me voy —anuncié.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.

—Nos vemos después —me despedí, no queriendo dar explicaciones.

Rose sabía por dónde iba la cosa: No iba a hablar hasta que se me bajara el coraje. Porque sí, estaba muy enojada. Suspiró, pero su fuerza de voluntad no fue mucha y yo sabía que mi amiga no tenía porque irse de ahí si se la estaba pasando bien. Llamaría a alguien, tomaría un taxi o quien sabe que otra cosa.

Me tendió las llaves del coche de James.

—Ten, yo le diré a Tanya que te lo has llevado y supongo que ella llamará a James para que mande a alguien y venga por nosotras —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo las puedo llevar —se ofreció el grandulón, a lo que Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—Veremos —le respondió. Me miró e hizo una seña con sus manos—. Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

La abracé y asentí sin decir nada.

Me despedí de Emmett con la mano y me apresuré a salir de la estúpidamente gran casa. En el camino hacía el auto, noté que la multitud estaba tanto dentro como fuera de la casa. Es más, parecía que con las horas llegaba más gente.

Me subí al auto y arranqué, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Más en el transcurso de Manhattan a Bronx, mi mente no estaba en los semáforos en rojo o los conductores ebrios. Mi mente estaba tan indignada como mi persona entera.

No me arrepentía, no me arrepentía… ¡Pero mierda de humillación! Si Tanya no hubiera conocido a Alice, ésta no le hubiera aconsejado del champú. Entonces cuando se hubiesen encontrado otra vez, no se hubiesen reconocido. Y así no la hubiesen invitado a la fiesta a la cual me obligaron a ir.

No hubiese conocido a Edward, no hubiese follado con Edward y no me hubiesen humillado así.

_Sí, todo por un estúpido champú._

_Ese jodido Edward Cullen. ¿Quién putas se cree?_

* * *

**N/A:**

***Blue Lagoon**: Una famosa bebida coctelera creada en 1960 en el Harry's New York de París —franquicia de coctelerías—. Dado su llamativo color, es un clásico bastante conocido a nivel mundial.

***Chuck Bass**: Personaje ficticio de la serie de novelas escritas por Cecily von Ziegesar; Gossip Girl. (Creo que muchas/todas le conoce. En lo personal es mi amor platónico… seguido de Edward Cullen, claro)

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí Ivy de nuevo, haciendo de las suyas._**

**_Les traigo una nueva idea que ha estado bailando y bailando en mi dañada cabecita. :3 _**

**_HTAF, es más fuerte aún —hablando de escenas de sexo, claro— que FAF. Trataré de hacer capítulos largos y precisos. Casi no me gusta añadir capítulos de relleno, pero tal vez, habrá uno que otro._**

**_Aún no sé de cuantos capítulos consta esta historia, pues a diferencia de FAF, esta es un poco más nueva, así que no me he tomado el tiempo necesario para desarrollarla. No les podría decir si es corta o larga; lo que si les puedo decir es que, habrá drama y mucho lemmon. x)_**

**_He tratado de cambiar el rumbo de los personajes, así que no se guíen por los estereotipos. _**

**_Los personajes en HTAF no poseen el mismo look que en la saga, así que si quieren ver fotos y darse una idea de cómo son en mi mente, agréguenme a facebook y ahí se encontrarán con el álbum._**

**_Encuéntrenme como "Ivy Fawkes" o busca el link en mi perfil. n_n_**

**_¡Nos leemos en unos días!_**

**_Ivy. xo_**


	2. Lunes (Black Light)

**HOTTER THAN A FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Lunes (Black Light)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Lunes.

¿Quién no odiaba a los lunes?

Yo los odiaba, los odiaba con toda mi alma ya que no tenía ninguna esperanza de que el fin de semana llegara rápidamente.

Los sigo odiando.

Los lunes, me levantaba alrededor de las seis de la mañana, para estar lista y presentable a las siete en la cafetería del señor Howe. La blusa negra y ceñida que usaba como uniforme, complementaba al mandil rojo atado a mi cintura y a mis cómodos zapatos de piso.

—¡Bella, la orden de la mesa ocho! —Gritó Paxton a través de la ventanilla que daba a la cocina.

Paxton era un joven de más o menos, veinticinco años. Con ojos verdes asombrosos y un físico aún más impresionante. Sin embargo, la vida no había sido buena con él y después de quedar huérfano a los doce, su historia había sido similar a la mía. Solamente que él había huido para no ser encerrado en un orfanato. Él, como todo un ejemplar de un sobreviviente a la voracidad de la gran ciudad, era posiblemente la persona que más me entendía en todo el mundo. Y por supuesto, a la que más yo admiraba. Paxton entró a trabajar en _"Delicious"_, mejor conocida como _"La cafetería del señor Howe"_ poco después que yo. Más mientras que yo atendía a los comensales y aguantaba sus no muy agradables tratos, él le agregaba la porción de grasa correspondiente hasta al agua. Porque claro, la cafetería del señor Howe no era la cafetería del señor Howe sin al menos un vaso grasiento o panqueques bañados en aceite. Aunque estos últimos no necesitasen aceite.

Tal vez, esa era la receta de su éxito: Aceite requemado.

Tomé los platillos y dejé otra orden pegada en la pared. Paxton me sonrió forzadamente pues, lo sabía… ya se había asqueado de aquel olor tan penetrante. El de la puta grasa. Me encogí de hombros y me apresuré a dejarles la comida a los señores que ya tenían mala cara, pues querían ser los primeros en ser atendidos…

…cuando eran los que menos propina dejaban.

Artie Howe estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo del restaurante-cafetería. Tenía un sinfín de papeles esparcidos en ésta y tecleaba con cizaña en su portátil. Su tercer café de la mañana ya se habría enfriado y estaba segura que, aunque supiera que no se lo tomaría, mandaría a recalentarlo para dejarlo enfriar otra vez. El señor Howe llevaba la contabilidad de su negocio y era demasiado estricto con el dinero, más ahora que su nueva pareja; la señora Stanley, metía mano a la caja cada vez que éste no veía.

Seguí atendiendo a los comensales. Cada vez mi sonrisa era más forzada y mi rostro era más cansado, llegaba un punto en la tarde en la que prácticamente tiraba los platos a la mesa. Más la gente no se quejaba porque Artie Howe los ignoraría y ellos no querrían dejar de comer su grasiento desayuno.

Así que cuando se indignaban, solo no dejaban propina.

Malotes.

.

.

.

El turno se extendió hasta la una de la tarde, que era la hora en la que llegaba el otro "escuadrón" del señor Howe y cambiábamos papeles. La cafetería cerraba a las siete, pero los empleados de la cafetería eran en su mayoría jóvenes que necesitaban soldar deudas, como estudios o alguna con el hospital… o esas cosas de la vida. Así que el buen señor, aceptaba más personal en horarios distintos, para que nos acomodásemos a nuestras necesidades.

Aunque yo necesitaba el dinero del turno completo, Marianne Gottfried; la chica que seguía con mi turno, lo necesitaba más. Así que solo callaba y me conformaba con las pocas propinas, el sueldo correspondiente y mi turno nocturno en el Black Light.

Cantaba en un bar indie, en Manhattan. Era concurrido y agradable. A diferencia de mi trabajo matutino, no me pesaba prepararme para el nocturno. Aparte, Rosalie era la "bargirl" del lugar y Jazz algunas veces iba y se subía a tocar una que otra canción. Sin embargo, los mejores días eran en los que James me llamaba para alguna que otra carrera clandestina.

La paga era muy buena, más las oportunidades eran pocas. James tenía un "equipo" de corredores clandestinos. Ellos sabían lo que hacían e invertían demasiado dinero en ello, era por eso que solamente de vez en cuando, James me daba la oportunidad de divertirme a lo grande y ganar dinero por ello.

Era buena. Dentro de lo que cabía.

Me despedí de Michelle y esperé en la parte trasera por Paxton.

—Estoy listo —Paxton se acercaba, cerrando su chaqueta.

—Pensé que alargarías el turno, me dijeron que Nick no se encontraba bien hoy —señalé, mientras comenzábamos a caminar al subterráneo.

—Sí, no se encontraba bien. Pero el señor Howe decidió hacerse cargo de ello… a veces es un poco tacaño —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Reí, porque aunque tenía pinta de ser buen hombre, Artie Howe tenía algo más pesado que su gran barriga: Su tacañería.

Bajamos los escalones en silencio.

—¿Hoy irás al Black? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí —respondí asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Te pasarás por ahí?

—Sí, supongo —Paxton se encogió de hombros—. No tengo nada más que hacer por hoy. Desde que hubo recorte de personal en mi otro trabajo, no he tenido suerte para reemplazarlo… o al menos conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—¿O sea que si lo consigues, dejarás la cafetería del señor Howe?

—Mi economía es malísima, Bella. No tengo el mejor estilo de vida gracias a eso y estoy seguro que nunca la tendré. Pero en serio, en serio necesito el dinero que un turno bien pagado te da. Debo dos meses de renta y el dueño del edificio está muy disgustado por ello —me sentí mal al mirar el rostro de Paxton.

Aquella pesadez y mortificación que sus ojos destilaban, no me gustaban para nada. Pax había pasado por mucho ya.

—Podría conseguirte algo —murmuré, metiéndonos en el vagón.

—No te ofendas pero… ¿tú? —rió quedito.

—Gracias, Pax —me indigné. Más fue poco para no seguir con mi parloteo—. Podría ayudarte, vería si en el Black hay algún puesto.

Paxton torció el gesto.

—James me llamó hace unos días, quiere que corra en las carreras de otoño. Stefan se fue y… —él suspiró—. No quiero Bella, no quiero volver a eso. Hace un año que mi vida ha tomado un rumbo… sano. O más o menos sano. No quiero volver a aquellos rumbos otra vez.

Me sentí avergonzada porque, yo había caído en las redes de la debilidad y la desesperación. Cuando mi cartera gritaba porque moría, yo tomaba un coche y ganaba dinero a cambio.

Más era ilegal y peligroso. Era una jaula sin salida. Una vez dentro, no podría salir. Todas aquellas personas que me rodeaban, voltearían la cara una vez que las necesitara. Estaba segura que los favores de James serían cobrados tarde que temprano y quien sabe cómo.

Por eso Paxton había decidido salir del hoyo. Le costó mucho, luchó, se cayó y volvió a luchar. Tuvo que ocurrir un fatídico accidente que dejó a Pax cuatro meses en cama, para que lo dejaran salir de la _Jaula_. Claro, después de todo les era inservible. Pero yo no era tan fuerte como Paxton. Yo era débil y no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para salir.

—Sí —murmuré—. Supongo que entiendo tu punto.

—¡Oh! Bella, jamás fue mi intención ofenderte, yo…

—No, Pax. Tienes razón. Que yo lo haga no quiere decir que sea correcto —me erguí sobre el asiento del subterráneo y suspiré pesadamente—. A veces quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú…

—Cariño… —susurró y sin más me tomó de los hombros para aprisionarme en su pecho.

La colonia con aroma fresco y masculino, todavía se podía oler en la playera de Paxton. Aún cuando estuvo metido en aquella olorosa cocina. Me recargué más contra su pecho y dejé escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Pax se limitó a acariciar mi espalda.

—Nada es imposible, si en serio lo deseas —murmuró en mi oído, haciendo que me apretará más contra él.

El resto del trayecto a Bronx lo pasamos en silencio. Nos bajamos en la estación 138, la más cercana a Mott Haven y caminamos el resto del camino. Yo vivía cerca del jardín comunitario _Padre Plaza_*****, Paxton aún tenía que caminar una calle arriba para llegar a la 140, en dónde estaba su edificio.

Nos despedimos con un "hasta luego" y cada quien retomó su rumbo. Yo escaleras arriba y Paxton calle arriba.

Subí las escaleras y me apresuré a abrir. King salió de la habitación, moviendo la cola y con la lengua de fuera. Cerré casi de un portazo y me puse en cuclillas, a la altura de mí bebé y jugué con sus grandes orejas.

—Hola cariño, ¿Me has extrañado? —pregunté. King ladró y se retiró hacía la cocina a husmear.

Entrecerré los ojos y le gruñí.

_Era un maldito interesado._

Mi móvil sonó cuando entraba a mi habitación. Antes de tirarme a la cama, respondí.

—Rose —dije, sabiendo que el tono que sonó, era el que mi rubia amiga había configurado exclusivamente para ella.

—¡Bells! ¡Hola! —Saludó con entusiasmo. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama.

—¿Has tenido sexo? —indagué.

—No, Bella —bufó. Rosalie nunca bufaba—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —No dije nada— ¡Bien! ¿Sí? ¡Tuve sexo todo el domingo y Emmett se acaba de ir hace veinte minutos!

Me reí a carcajadas. Rosalie podía ser una persona imponente y peligrosa. Hermosa y letal. Sin embargo, tenía un gran defecto: No sabía mentir. La pobre chica podría estar horas y horas tratando de convencer a un niño de seis años que el cielo era azul por el reflejo del mar… Y este jamás caería.

—¡Dios! ¿Todo el día? ¡Guau, Rosalie! Me impresiona que aún tengas fuerzas para marcarme y hablar conmigo.

—Tonta —rió por lo bajo—. Tenía que llamarte y hablar de esto con alguien. Tanya seguramente me diría que le aprisionara porque es guapo y esas cosas superficiales. Pero es que… ¡Emmett es tan lindo! —Dio un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Emmett? ¿El chico grandotote de la fiesta del sábado? —pregunté entre curiosa e incrédula.

—¡Sí! Ese mismo Emmett —dijo entusiasmada—. Emmett Cullen.

_Iugh, Cullen._

—Oh, vaya… ¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo! —Exclamé— Jamás pensé que te enrollarías con él. Quiero decir… en la fiesta estuvieron juntos y todo pero…

—¡Es que Bella! —_Rose, no grites. No grites_— No es solo un "enrollamiento"… es ¡Diferente!

—Rosalie, no grites por el puto teléfono.

—Bien, bien —suspiró.

—Aparte… ¿Cómo sabes que es más que un "enrollamiento"? Veinte horas de sexo salvaje no marcan la diferencia.

_Aunque a todos les caerían muy bien._

—No fueron solo veinte horas —murmuró Rosalie, queriéndome corregir.

—Bueno… tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Jamás entenderías a lo que me refiero. Creo que tu solo amas a King —bufó.

—¡¿Amas a Emmett?! No me jodas, Rosalie. Solo te has revolcado con el por más de veinte horas, eso no es amor —gruñí.

—Sí, sí… tu perro solo está contigo por interés —reí ante su _contraataque_. Solo Rose podría decir esas cosas—. Como sea nena, no te llamaba para eso. Lo que ocurre es que no me podré ir al Black contigo…

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté de pronto, levantándome de la cama y comenzando a caminar por la pequeña habitación— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿No irás a trabajar?

—¡No! No es eso, no es eso —interrumpió rápidamente—. Iré. Pero Emmett quiere ir un rato, le comenté que cantabas y a veces alguno que otro chico tocaba una canción. Le dije que el Black era un lindo lugar y bla, bla, bla… esas cosas promocionales. Así que me dijo que iría hoy por la noche. Pasará por mí… aunque le puedo decir que pasemos por ti, si gustas podríamos…

—¡No, Rose! —No, definitivamente no. Aquello sería incómodo en exceso— Te veré allá. Creo que Paxton irá un rato, así que le llamaré para que nos vayamos juntos.

—Bien… —no la escuché muy convencida. Más no dije nada. Una parte de mí, la parte celosa y posesiva estaba muy enojada porque Rose había roto nuestra tradición por un tonto chico— Nos vemos allá ¿Vale?

—Seguro —respondí—. Chao, linda.

—Bye, Bells —contestó—. ¡Y lo siento! —gritó, antes de colgar.

Comencé a preparar las cosas para la noche.

El Black Light había sido el primer lugar en el que había trabajado aquí, en New York. Prácticamente fue por el Black, que pude mantenerme en los primeros meses. Sin el buen salario y los buenos horarios, no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

Conocí a Rosalie mucho antes de ingresar al Black. Rose había dejado la universidad y cuando nos conocimos, ella estaba en su proceso de: "Encontrarse a sí misma". Nos topamos con el Black de casualidad y ella pidió el empleo para _bargirl_. Yo, para mesera. Más mi mala —o buena— suerte se hizo presente, echándome en cara que la dueña ya había conseguido a los meseros faltantes.

Sin embargo, ella y la vida me dieron una segunda oportunidad: La vocalista que tocaba entre semana había dimitido. Estaba en mí el quedarme o no. Nunca fui de las chicas que disfrutó cantar… o que consideraba hacerlo bien. Creo que ni la ducha me había escuchado cantar. Más estaba en quiebra, no tenía dinero ni comida, mis fondos se agotaban y no quería vivir en la calle: Así que canté y quien sabe como jodidos logré quedarme. Meses más tarde pedí empleo con el señor Howe y lo lindo de la historia se terminó.

Adoraba estar en el Black. Le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño. Trabajaba de lunes a viernes de las diez de la noche a la una de la mañana. Las canciones eran buenas, los chicos de la banda: Tyson, Fred y Jeremiah, eran buenos también. A veces me reunía con ellos para ensayar una que otra canción. A veces simplemente tocábamos lo que salía… y salía perfecto. Los sábados y domingos, tocaba otra banda. Claro, una que atraía a más público. La chica era rubia, voluptuosa y cantaba maravilloso. Los chicos eran guapísimos y tocaban mejor de lo que se veían.

Tenía que aceptarlo, habían herido nuestro ego.

Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Nathalie fue demasiado considerada al contratarme, dado que yo no tenía ninguna puta experiencia como "cantante".

Después de vaciar mis dos cajoneras, terminé por decidirme por unos ajustados jeans y una desgastada playera negra. Supuse que unos _converse _negros y una chaqueta de cuero, le vendrían bien al conjunto. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que el cierre de mi chaqueta se había estropeado.

Tendría que pedirle a James que me dejase participar en alguna carrera si quería ropa nueva.

James.

Mierda.

La conversación con Paxton se me vino a la mente.

Yo acudía a James cada vez que el dinero me faltaba. No era como aquellas chicas sin estudios que pasaban dificultades económicas que las obligaban a reñir y reñir a la vida. Yo tenía una salida segura. Yo tenía una alternativa que, sabía, no fallaría. Tenía un auto y a personas que pagaban por verme correr y ganar una carrera.

Yo vivía en esa jaula.

Pero vivía segura y sin dificultades.

Más… ¿Qué ocurriría cuando quisiera salir? Cuando quisiera formar una familia. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando me enamorase? ¿Me enamoraría? Y si lo hacía ¿Podría estar con esa persona? Nada dentro de la puta jaula era fácil. James había hecho demasiado por mí y como todo en ese mundo, algún día, él me pediría algo a cambio. No podría arriesgar a una persona amada a esos peligros.

Esos tipos de peligros por los que muchos morían al día.

Esos tipos de peligros que no bromeaban.

¿Querían algo? ¡Bam! Justo al blanco. Tiro limpio y nadie culparía a nadie.

_"Huérfanos, siempre son los mejores"_, dijo James alguna vez.

Pero… ¿Y si llegaba el día en el que no quisiera estar sola?

**Edward POV:**

—Lo sé, lo sé —repetía una y otra vez.

—¡Lo prometiste, Edward! —sus ojos azules estaban hinchados por el llanto. Odiaba verla así.

Kate cubría su cuerpo con una sábana blanca. Era hermosa a pesar de ello. Su cabello castaño llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros y este hacía que sus ojos se viesen más profundos.

Sus ojos…

—¡Edward! ¿Me estás escuchando si quiera? ¡Estoy harta, harta de esto! —protestó, tomando la sábana y marchándose al baño.

¿Harta?

—¡Espera, Kate! —la tomé por el brazo y la detuve. Ella me miró con dolor— No estaba en mis manos, Kate. No sabía que Ángela regresaría hoy. ¡Pensé que lo haría dentro de unos días más! Lo juro…

—Ese no es el caso, Edward —musitó, apoyándose en su pie izquierdo—. Ángela esto, Ángela aquello ¿Cuándo seré yo? ¿Cuándo terminarás con esto?

—¿Terminar con qué, Kate? —pregunté, incrédulo.

—¡Con esto, Edward! Estoy cansada de esconderme, de tener solo las sobras de ti. De tu tiempo, de tu cariño… ¡Edward, te amo! —chilló.

Mi corazón se estrujó. No podía responder a ello. No podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. La quería, quería a Kate Lynn. Era por ella que no había perdido la cordura… creo.

Kate era mi confidente y amiga. Mi cómplice y consejera. Mi amante. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella no se merecía esto, era maravillosa y hermosa. De cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos azules que te hacían perder el habla. Kate era hermosa en cuerpo y alma y yo la había arrastrado hasta aquí.

Pero ¿Dejaría a Ángela por Kate?

Egoístamente no.

Ángela era mi puerto seguro y por muy tétrico que sonase, así funcionábamos. ¿Amaba a Ángela? No lo sé. Probablemente no, pues buscaba a otra mujer cuando Ángela simplemente me sacaba de quicio.

Pero regresaba a ella. Siempre lo hacía y Kate, desgraciadamente, no sería por quien no lo hiciera más.

—Kate… yo… yo… —tartamudeé.

—Déjalo, Edward… solo, ve por Ángela. No la hagas esperar —un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios.

—¿Te veré después? —era algo estúpido preguntarlo. Kate estaría en todo su derecho de mandarme a la mierda… más para mi tranquilidad, ella asintió.

Lo lamenté por un segundo, porque Kate valía más que eso. Sin embargo, si ella no era la que me dejaba ir… yo no lo haría, no por ahora.

**… … …**

**… … …**

** … … …**

—Entonces, ¿Todo se resolvió? —le pregunté a Ángela.

—Sí, solo había sido un susto. Por suerte, el señor del otro auto se hizo responsable de todo. Solo fue un empujoncito —respondió.

—Bien, espero que tu madre se encuentre mejor. Alice me comentó que tuvieron que ponerle collarín —hice una mueca.

Ángela miró algo en su móvil antes de responderme.

—Sí… bueno, fue por el impacto. Pero solo tendrá que usarlo unas semanas.

—¿Le enviaste mis saludos? —inquirí.

—Claro, amor. Dice que tenemos que irla a visitar pronto.

—Lo haremos —prometí, mirando la carretera.

El camino lo transcurrimos en silencio. No había mucho que decir. Esos momentos incómodos, muchas veces eran partícipes en nuestras conversaciones. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al departamento de Ángela, recordé algo que tenía que comentarle.

—Mamá dijo que haría una parrillada este jueves. Ya sabes, el aniversario con papá, sin embargo le he dicho que serás tú quien confirme tu asistencia. Sé que has perdido días en la universidad por esta ausencia y no quisiera comprometerte si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Tengo entendido que tienes que ponerte al corriente ¿No? Aparte, tú sabes cómo son esas cosas de las parrilladas de mamá: Sin sentido. Más a ella le gustaría verte ahí, estoy seguro. ¿Te comentó algo? Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿I…?

Callé abruptamente cuando enfoqué mi vista en Ángela y noté que, probablemente no hubiese escuchado nada de mi discurso e intento de conversación. Ella estaba ensimismada escribiendo algo en su móvil, tratando de contener la risa y negando con la cabeza cada tantos segundos.

—¿Ángela? —traté de llamar su atención. Sin éxito— ¿Ángela? ¡Ángela! —elevé la voz, chasqueando los dedos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡Mierda! ¡Te estoy hablando como idiota y tu solo le prestas atención al teléfono! Estoy tratando de mantener una conversación contigo pero parece que el móvil, es más importante.

—Calma, Edward. ¡Lo siento!

—Lo siento… perfecto —murmuré, enfurecido.

—¡Edward! Lo siento, en serio.

—Como sea.

—¿Ves? ¡Estoy tratando de arreglar las putas cosas y tú me pasas de largo! —chilló.

—¡No quiero que arregles nada, mierda!

—¡No se puede hablar contigo, en serio!

—¡No! ¡No se puede hablar _contigo_! No quiero que arregles nada —enfoqué mi vista en la carretera, perdiéndome en el pavimento y en los demás autos, que en estos momentos parecían de lo más interesantes.

—¿Entonces, cómo? —Ángela se acomodó en su asiento y pude ver de reojo, como cruzaba los brazos— ¿Así se queda? ¡Déjalo Ángela! ¡Mañana vendrás y reclamarás por ello!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Yo? ¿Reclamarte a ti? ¡Invéntate otra excusa, Ángela!

Estacioné el auto frente al edificio en dónde compartía un piso con mi hermana.

—Hablamos después —sentencié.

—¡No! No hablaremos cuando tú quieras, hablaremos cuando _yo_ quiera —declaró, bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Me bajé tras de ella para ayudarla con su equipaje. No importaba cuando peleásemos, no dejaría que batallara sola. Aparte, así no tendría que llamarme después para que le llevara el equipaje que dejó en mi auto.

En la parte trasera del coche, Ángela le gruñía a las dos maletas.

—Te ayudo —murmuré, tratando de tomar una de estas.

Estaba muy enojado, sí. Pero ¿Qué más da? Siempre era yo quien terminaba tragándose su orgullo.

—No —refunfuñó ella—. Solo aléjate y hablaremos después.

Fruncí los labios y no dije nada más. Cerré la cajuela y vi como el portero llegaba a socorrer a Ángela. Ella le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo me metí al auto.

Le di un golpe al manubrio.

_¡Bien, Edward! ¡Bien! Primero Kate y luego Ángela. ¿Quién sigue ahora?_

**… … …**

**… … …**

**… … …**

El timbre sonó y yo solo pude hundir mi cabeza en mi almohada. Ahora sabía porque la gente odiaba los lunes.

Justo hoy era cuando había pedido el día libre… para pasarlo con Kate.

Más todo se había arruinado.

¿Por qué putas Ángela tuvo que volver antes? La extrañaba, un poco, sí. ¡Pero no en esos momentos! No cuando le había prometido a Kate que estaría los dos días siguientes. Solos y sin interrupciones.

El timbre volvió a sonar y bostecé antes de levantarme e ir a abrir la puerta. El departamento estaba oscuro, solo las luces del desayunador estaban prendidas. Las cortinas estaban abajo y nada de claridad se filtraba por ellas. Tal vez porque eran oscuras o tal vez porque había anochecido.

¿Dormí mucho?

Emmett estaba en mi puerta, con mi correspondencia.

La arrebaté de sus manos y lo hice pasar.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia al el sofá y dejándome caer.

_Deudas, deudas, invitaciones, más deudas…_

—¿Discutiste con Ángela? —fue directo. Elevé mi mirada y me topé con el rostro de mi hermano.

Con su ceño fruncido y sus codos en las rodillas.

—Alice no pierde el tiempo —contesté, botando los sobres en la mesita de centro.

—Es su mejor amiga, Edward. Aparte, viven juntas, son mujeres ¿Qué más querías? —explicó.

—Da igual. Odio que Ángela meta a otros en nuestros problemas. Es una relación —reclamé—. De dos —subrayé al final.

—Bien. No me meteré.

—Gracias —murmuré. Lo miré detenidamente y noté que vestía un poco más formal que de costumbre— ¿Saldrás? —me levanté del sofá y me encaminé al refrigerador, sacando una botella de agua.

—Sí… Iré al bar en dónde trabaja Rose —masculló, inclinándose hacia la mesita de centro, husmeando entre mi correspondencia.

—Oh… ¿Rose? —Pregunté un poco desorientado— ¿Rose rubia y de la fiesta? ¿_Esa_ Rose?

—Sí, _esa_ Rose —di un sorbo a la botella y él me miró, levantándose de un salto y apuntándome con el dedo—. ¿Por qué no vienes? ¡Sí! Eso servirá para sacarte de tu puta depresión.

Rodé los ojos.

—No estoy sumido en depresión, Emmett —dejé la botella en la barra y me apoyé en esta—. Pero no quiero salir a ver cómo la rubia y tú se comen las caras.

—Se llama Rosalie y no nos comeremos las caras —replicó, demasiado obviado—. Rosalie estará trabajando e iré un rato, hasta que termine su turno. Una banda toca ahí y dicen que es muy buena… pasar un rato agradable entre hermanos ¿Qué dices?

Bufé y miré a mí alrededor. Salir y escuchar las estupideces de Emmett sonaba mucho mejor que quedarse en mi departamento, lamentándome por haber arruinado el día con Kate y haber discutido con Ángela.

—Bien… ¿Qué hora es?

—Cuarto para las nueve ¿Por? —_¡¿Cuarto para las nueve?!_ Mierda que dormí.

—Uh… iré a darme una ducha. No tardo —anuncié.

—¡Seguro! Quedé de ver a Rose a las nueve y media. ¡Date prisa!

Comencé a desvestirme antes de llegar al baño de mi habitación y una vez desnudo, me metí bajo la fría regadera. El agua me hacía tiritar, pero me despertaría con ello, así que no subí la temperatura. Tomé el jabón de baño y lo pasé por mi cuerpo, recordando más o menos a qué hora había llegado a casa.

¿Tendría que hablar con Kate? ¿Resolver las cosas con Ángela?

Suspiré. Se suponía que me había dormido para no pensar más en ello. Pero ahora, despierto y con "energías renovadas", pensaba el doble de tiempo en el asunto. No quería perder a Kate, pero Ángela era… Ángela.

_¡Dios! Aquello sonaba tan canalla._

Negué con la cabeza y terminé de enjuagarme el champú. Pensar en ello sería una mierda. Solo me estresaría y mandaría a Emmett a volar. Cerré la regadera y me sequé con la toalla que estaba colgada en el gancho. Secar mi cabello era más interesante que pensar en cómo irían las cosas mañana. ¡Y el jueves! Oh, mierda. El jueves vería a Alice y a mi madre. Mi cabeza quería explotar anticipadamente. No me quería imaginar el remolino de preguntas en el que me vería envuelto.

_Puta Ángela bocona._

De mi familia, nadie sabía que estaba con Kate. Obviamente. Alice era la mejor amiga de Ángela, y aparte jamás le diría que le era infiel a mi novia, fuese o no su mejor amiga. Emmett vivía sumido en su mundo y mis padres no eran una opción. Por otro lado, mis amigos estaban descartados. Nunca le contaría a Jacob aquello, más ahora que estaba estúpidamente ilusionado con el tema del amor y del matrimonio con Leah. Y aunque sabía que a Leah no le agradaba Ángela, no me desahogaría con ella por el simple hecho que no era demasiado cercano a ella…

Y porque simplemente no estaba bien.

A mi culpa tendría que agregarle la certeza de que Ángela no me era infiel. Lo sabía y posiblemente ella si sabía que yo sí le era infiel.

_Probablemente ella si me amaba._

—¿Listo? —Emmett apagó la televisión cuando entré al living, poniéndome el reloj en mi muñeca.

—Sí —respondí. Apagué las luces correspondientes y tomé mis llaves, junto con mi billetera. Decidí dejar el móvil.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Emmett señaló la camioneta _Cadillac__*****_que se encontraba a un lado de mi auto. Silbé por lo bajini.

—No sabía que te había llegado ya —murmuré, acercándome al imponente auto y mirándolo embelesado—. Es impresionante, hermano.

—Lo sé —soltó con una risotada—. Llegó hoy por la mañana y estaba con Rose cuando me llamaron. ¡Dios! Creo que ya la amo más que a mi vida.

—¿A Rose? —pregunté mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No, hermano! A mi camioneta —me corrigió, fingiendo estar ofendido—. Como sea. Deberías seguir mis pasos y cambiar tu cacharro —sugirió, señalando a mi auto.

Un _Volkswagen Passat CC__*****_ del año pasado era lo que usaba para transportarme. Me gustaba y aún parecía ser nuevo, puesto que era muy cuidadoso con él.

—No veo por qué cambiarlo aún, me gusta —repliqué.

—Sí, sí, claro. Anticuado.

—¡Oye! Hasta ayer tú lo eras, Emmett.

—Sí, sí —hice amago de subir a mi auto y la voz de mi hermano me detuvo—. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Estrenaremos a mi bebé!

—¿Y regresarme en taxi porque te has ido a follar con Rosalie a quien sabe qué lugar? ¡No, gracias! Tú me guías, hermano.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, pero rió y no hizo nada por desmentirme. Mierda, había dado en el clavo. Mi hermano salió del estacionamiento y yo lo seguí. Noté que ya pasaban de las nueve y media, por lo que me reprendí mentalmente.

_Ya qué. Unos minutos más, unos minutos menos. Sobrevivirán._

Puse música y me resigné a pasar el resto del trayecto con Rihanna de fondo. Estúpida radio y estúpida música. Pronto recordé que a Kate le encantaba aquella molesta música.

Gracias al cielo y a los astros, llegamos pronto al bar.

Para ser lunes se notaba concurrido. La fachada decía en letras plateadas "Black Light", con algunos detalles muy tediosos de describir. La pared por fuera era en ladrillos y tenía dos grandes ventanales que dejaba ver parte del interior. Noté que Emmett se estacionó cerca y aparqué mi auto detrás del suyo. Miré el reloj.

9:56 p.m.

Algo tarde.

—Vamos, entremos —me apuró él.

El letrero de la puerta decía "Abierto" y "Empuje". También había algunos carteles promocionando bandas musicales y concursos del mismo género.

Por dentro, el lugar era aún más agradable.

El bar estaba dividido en partes. Al entrar, unas escaleras de caracol salían de la derecha. Supuse que arriba era algo así como un lugar "más privado". Mesas y una barra se extendían. La barra tenía muchos banquillos y todo era rústico. Al fondo, las luces neón predominaban y un escenario yacía frente a varias mesas. Una segunda barra detrás de las mesas y esta vez, eran sillas altas las le adornaban.

Eran dos mundos diferentes en un solo lugar.

Avanzando hacia el fondo del local, noté que la primera barra tenía el título de _"Indie Light" _y la segunda tenía grabado _"Neon Heart"_.

Hice una mueca de aprobación. Sí, era agradable.

Emmett se sentó en una mesa frente al escenario y pronto vi a una cabellera rubia acercándose a esta.

—¡Emm, viniste! —Emmett se levantó y abrazó a Rosalie.

Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé asiento sin decir palabra.

—Te dije que lo haría —musitó mi hermano. Su voz salió amortiguada pues aún tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de Rose.

Carraspeé.

Rosalie se separó de mi hermano y me miró con sorpresa.

—Oh… ¡Hola! —saludó con entusiasmo.

—Rose, él es mi hermano…

—¡Edward! ¿Cierto? Sí, te recuerdo de la fiesta —extendió su mano y yo la estreché—. Rosalie Hale, pero dime Rose.

—Edward Cullen —me presenté "formalmente"—. Pero llámame Edward.

La rubia sonrió y asintió, para después, dirigir su mirada a Emmett.

—Iré a la barra —besó a Emmett y yo desvié la mirada, incómodo—. Disfruten el show —dijo esta vez a los dos—, Bella y los chicos no deben tardar en salir.

—Claro, nena. Aquí estaremos —Rosalie se fue y Emmett se sentó—. Maravillosa ¿Uh? —asentí poseído.

Mi mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Dijo Bella?

¿Bella castaña? ¿Bella ojos bonitos? ¿Bella _Blue Lagoon_? ¡¿Bella follada de la fiesta?!

¡Mierda, mierda!

¡No, no, no!

Inevitablemente, comencé a recordar aquella noche.

Sus gemidos y su caliente cuerpo. Sus jadeos y su… ¡Oh mierda! La chica era sexy. Sexy, caliente y follable. Me comencé a excitar y sentí como mi miembro crecía y mis pantalones se hacían apretados.

Fruncí el ceño y me erguí y me acerqué a la mesa para que no se notara mi creciente problema.

Emmett veía la carta de bebidas.

—Creo que pediré un… _Highlife__*** **_—murmuró Emmett.

Lo miré raro.

—¿En serio? —una mesera llegó y pidió por nuestras órdenes.

—Quiero un _Highlife_ —pidió mi hermano.

—Yo… —miré la carta y la boté poco después— Heineken.

La mesera anotó todo y tras asegurarnos que regresaría en unos minutos, se fue.

—¿En serio? ¡La casta tiene gran variedad de cócteles y tú elijes una puta cerveza! —bramó mi hermano.

—¿Y qué? Prefiero una puta cerveza a beber coñac con sirope —me burlé.

Los acordes de una guitarra nos sacaron de nuestra infantil discusión.

La banda estaba lista en el escenario. Bella, vestía totalmente de negro y estaba sentada en una silla alta, uno de sus pues colgaba y se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante y el otro descansaba en el travesaño del asiento. Noté también que usaba unos _converse_ negros.

Se veía toda despreocupada y muy distinta a la fiesta.

Se veía natural y me gustó… supuse.

Las manos de Bella rodearon el micrófono, el cual estaba a su tamaño gracias a la base.

—_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now than I ever was with him. As they take me to my local down the street. I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet__***(1) **_—era una canción tranquila y con buen ritmo. Algo triste o desesperante. Más sin embargo, tenía un buen tono para ser una canción de fondo.

Aparte, Bella cantaba demasiado bien.

Su timbre no era chillón o rasposo. Era neutro y se adaptaba a notas graves. No sabía mucho de términos musicales, pero consideraba tener un buen oído y Bella definitivamente tenía buena voz.

Nunca había escuchado la canción, pero pronto me encontré moviendo mi pie al ritmo que marcaba la batería.

—_And my mates are there, trying to call me down. 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town, I'm swearing if I go there now. I can change your mind, turn it all around. And I now that I'm drunk, buy I'll say the words. And he'll listen this time even though it's lust. Dial his number and confess to him I'm still in love… But all I heard was nothing!__***(2) **_—Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando terminó, hacienda que su cabello cayese en cascada.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Bella tomó el micrófono, desprendiéndolo de su base y mirando al público con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, gracias —ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. Uhm, gracias también, por acompañarnos en el Black Light una noche más. Estamos felices de servirles y de hacerlos entretenerse, divertirse y alegrarse un poco en esta noche de… eh sí, lunes —unos cuantos reímos—. Estamos abiertos a peticiones y cambio de género a gusto del público —tomó la base y la acercó de nuevo, poniendo el micrófono otra vez ahí—. Espero sigan disfrutando. Soy Bella, ellos son "_The Brewing__*****_" y esto se llama: _The Sun__*****__._

Así como esa canción, otras más siguieron y siguieron. Las Heineken y las bebidas estúpidas de Emmett, también. Al cabo de hora y media, la primera ronda terminó y anunciaron que tomarían un descanso de treinta minutos. Dejaron música suave y desaparecieron, yéndose a unas mesas del fondo.

Puedo jurar que respiré tranquilo. Probablemente Bella me habría visto o reconocido, probablemente me había olvidado. Agradecí que ni siquiera me mirara.

—Iré al baño —avisé a mi hermano, levantándome de la mesa.

—Claro —él dio un trago a su bebida e hizo una mueca.

Me reí de él mientras me alejaba.

Las cervezas comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi vejiga, así que me apresuré a entrar al baño de hombres. No tardé demasiado. Bajar, vaciar y subir. Todo según mi padre me lo explicó cuando tenía dos. Lavé mis manos y salí del baño, sin fijarme quien iba pasando.

—¡Auch! —se quejó alguien.

La puerta había golpeado al brazo de la persona, quien se sobaba con ganas.

—¡Oye! Lo siento —me disculpé, haciendo una mueca.

Y la mueca se agrandó más cuando noté que se trataba de Bella-la-follé-y-la-boté.

_¿En serio? ¡Puta mierda! ¡Puto lunes!_

La mirada de Bella se envenenó enseguida y entrecerró los ojos.

—Cullen —gruñó.

—Bella —saludé, tratando de que esta vez, no fuese un canalla.

Bella era la chica que me había gustado en la fiesta del sábado. Era la chica linda y lista que me había prendado. Cuando la vi, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Cuando charlé con ella, todo se duplicó. Era perspicaz e inteligente. Cuando la follé, se triplico. Era ágil y caliente.

Pero era solo una chica más.

Me había comportado como un maldito gilipollas, tal vez. Pero aquello no descartaba el hecho de que era solo una chica más. Probablemente si tuviera que elegir entre las bellezas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, Bella figuraría entre las primeras cinco. Más si tuviese que elegir entre la chica con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, Bella ni siquiera figuraría en el tema.

Una chica más.

—Oye… —comencé a hablar— Dado que…

—Lo siento, te mentí. No tomo la píldora.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron.

Espera… ¿Qué?

—¿Qué putas has dicho? —siseé.

Bella se rió con burla.

—Deberías de haber visto tu cara —se carcajeó, señalándome.

Como una puta niña de seis años.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?! Con eso no se juega, Bella —siseé, furioso.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio te lo creíste? ¿Crees que me dejaría embarazar por un gilipollas que trata como prostitutas a las chicas? ¡Vamos! Sabes más que eso.

Le miré, incrédulo.

—¿Todo eso es por aquella noche? ¡Bella! ¿Qué? ¿Pretendías que declarara mi amor por ti y…?

—¡No! Pero _¿"Cierra cuando salgas"?_ —bufó.

—¡No seas tonta, Bella!

—Eres un idiota, Cullen.

Comenzamos a gritarnos al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de varios. Realmente no entendía muchas de las cosas que decíamos, el chiste era solo gritarnos. Entre gruñidos entendí unos cuantos "Idiota", "Cullen" y "Píldora".

—¡Arg! —Gruñó— Olvídalo.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Se alejó y me dejó solo, como idiota. Traté de no enojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Nadie me dejaba hablando solo.

_Bella lo hizo._

Me encaminé a la mesa que compartía con Emmett y noté que Bella iba un poco más por delante de mí. Rosalie estaba en la mesa con mi hermano.

—¡Bella! Ven, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien _—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Doy media vuelta y espero a que Bella se retire de la mesa?_

—¡Edward! —gritó Emmett— Te has tardado, hermano —se burló.

Enfurruñado, me acerqué.

Bella me miró de reojo y frunció los labios antes de sonreír para Rosalie.

_Infantil._

—¿Qué ocurre? —musitó Bella, cambiando completamente de actitud.

—Bella, te quiero presentar a Emmett —Rosalie se levantó del brazo del asiento y tomó la mano de su amiga para acercarla—. Emm, ella es Bella. Mi mejor amiga. Bells, él es Emmett, mi… _amigo_.

Emmett sonrió socarronamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella.

—Gusto en verte otra vez, Bella.

—Lo mismo digo, Emmett —Bella soltó la mano de mi hermano y sonrió a ambos—. ¡Aw! Hacen una bonita pareja —soltó, en un chillido.

Rosalie se sonrojó y Emmett volvió a sonreír con soberbia.

—¡Ah! Edward, Ángela te ha estado buscando. Llamó a mi móvil. Te dije que no dejaras el tuyo en casa, hermano —Emmett tomó asiento, mirándome penetrantemente. Yo solo pedía que pasaran desapercibido aquello.

—¿Ángela? —Inquirió Rosalie— ¿Qué no es la otra chica que conoció Tanya? —indagó, esta vez mirando a Bella.

—¡Oh, sí! Es ella —respondió Emmett esta vez. Bella solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Es de hecho, la novia de Edward.

Mierda.

Puta madre.

¡No, Emmett!

Bella solo me miró de reojo, sin ser muy evidente. Su ceño estaba fruncido, otra vez. Más no dijo nada.

¿Tendría que decir algo? No.

Creo.

Más esto estaba más que cagado.

Lo adjudiqué a que era lunes. Ahora sé, porque todos odian los putos lunes.

* * *

**N/A:**

***Padre Plaza:** Jardín comunitario ubicado en Bronx.

***Cadillac:** Cadillac en sí, es una marca de automóviles de lujo. Más en el texto, se hace referencia a la camioneta _Cadillac Escalade,_ vehículo de lujo que ronda alrededor de los $800,000/$1, 015,000.

***Volkswagen Passat CC:** Es un automóvil de turísmo del segmento _E_ producido por el fabricante alemán _Volkswagen_ desde mediados del año 2008. Sin embargo, el de Edward es año 2012.

***Highlife:** Cóctel hecho a base de coñac, almíbar/sirope y jugo de limón.

**«*(1): (Traducción)** _¿Estoy mejor muerto? ¿Soy mejor un derrotista? Dicen que estoy mejor ahora que cuando estaba con él. Mientras me llevan a mi local/bar calle abajo, estoy sonriendo, pero estoy muriendo, tratando de no arrastrar los pies._

***(2): (Traducción)** _Y mis amigos/colegas están ahí tratando de calmarme, porque estoy gritando tu nombre por toda la ciudad. Juro que si voy ahora ahí, puedo cambiarte de pensamiento. Cambiarlo todo por completo. Sé que estoy bebida, pero pronunciaré las palabras y esta vez él me escuchará. Incluso aunque arrastre las palabras. Marqué su número y lo confesé que todavía estaba enamorada, pero todo cuanto escuché fue nada._**»**

**«Nothing/The Script»**

***The Brewing:** Es el nombre de la banda. Traducido sería como _"La elaboración de la cerveza"._

***The Sun:** Canción de _Maroon 5_, compuesta y escrita por Adam Levine, Carmichael, Jesse Royal. Dusick, Ryan Michael, Valentine. James, Madden y Mickey.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Aquí Ivy de nuevo:)_**

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza pero me he visto algo revuelta con muchas cosasXD. Espero poder actualizar más seguido y así. Me esforzaré, más que ahora ya estoy de vacaciones:D!_**

**_Quiero agradecer por las respuestas que recibí en el primer cap. Tanto rws, favs y follows! Estoy muy, muy contenta con el resultado. ¡Gracias miles!_**

**_Aclarando el carácter de Edward y Bella, notarán que no son los típicos Ed/Bella de varios fics. Edward por una parte es un mujeriego al cual no le gusta que lo hagan ver como un "chico ocupado" y Bella es una chica orgullosa que no teme a mostrar sus pensamientos._**

**_Es todo algo diferente. Así verán a varios personajes salir de los estereotipos, gg. Solo espero que les guste el resultado._**

**_Por otra parte, subiré las fotos de los autos de los chicos y el departamento de Ed, entre otras cosas (vestuarios, personajes, etc.) al Facebook. Aún no sé si hacer un grupo o subirlas a mi cuenta. Creo que veré más adelanteXD. Acepto sugerencias._**

**_Ivy Fawkes en Facebook:D_**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Comentarios?_**

**_¡REVIEW!:DDD_**

**_Besos y hasta pronto:_**

**_Ivy xo._**


	3. Pasivas confusiones

**HOTTER THAN A FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Pasivas confusiones**

* * *

**«Jueves 27 de agosto»**

**Bella POV.**

_No, no, no._

_Mierda no._

_No, Bella. Se fuerte. Recuerda a Paxton. No…_

—¿A qué hora has dicho, James? —mis palabras salieron sin siquiera ser meditadas.

—2 a.m., Bells. Se puntual —murmuró la voz siempre ronca de James—. Nos vemos.

—Claro, ahí estaré. Chao.

Y ya estaba, otra carrera más en puerta.

No sabía como había ocurrido. Tal vez tendría que agradecer o culpar a Tanya, estaba segura que ella le había dicho a James que necesitaba dinero. Ayer, cuando fuimos al departamento de Rosalie, hice un comentario acerca de mi escasa economía. No podía culpar a Tanya, pensé. Ella solo quería hacer una buena acción.

Me preparé para ir al Black y procuré llevar puesta ropa que me sirviese para correr. No tendría que preocuparme por los tacones o los vestidos. Unos jeans oscuros y una playera de gris de manga larga, fue todo lo que necesité. Calcé unos _Vans _negros y llevé mi chaqueta de cuero. El clima de agosto comenzaba a enfriar. Era algo extraño, dado que aún era verano, sin embargo siempre había sido muy friolenta, así que todo lo fresco de New York, no era muy de mi agrado. Realicé aquella rutina de todos los días: Abrir la puerta de la cocina, apagar y desconectar todo, dejar encendida la lamparita de pilas para King, servir agua y comida para King y despedirme de King.

Yo no moriría sola y con gatos. Moriría sola y con King.

Tomé mis llaves, mi móvil, algo de dinero y me despedí de mi bebé. Él no me hizo caso, pues las croquetas parecían ser más interesantes. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, mis manos estaban en los bolsillos laterales de mi chaqueta y al llegar a la planta baja, noté que el aire corría con ganas.

Probablemente llovería. De junio a octubre las lluvias y tormentas eran máximas. No me sorprendería que lloviese a cántaros en este instante.

Me encontré con Paxton dos calles abajo. Él esperaba en una esquina y sonreía de lado.

—¡Hey, linda! —Gritó como depravado. Me reí un poco y recorrí trotando el tramo que me faltaba para llegar a él.

—¡Hola! —Saludé, animosamente.

—Hola. Pensé en ir al Black un rato, el departamento es muy aburrido en estos días —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Comenzamos a caminar a la estación del metro.

—Sería buena idea, ya sabes… la última vez fue… extraño —mascullé.

Paxton asintió, dándome la razón.

—Lo sé, ese tipo no me agradó —frunció el ceño.

_A mí tampoco me agradó_, me dije.

Edward Cullen era un pesado de mierda. Incluso su apellido era soberbio. _Cullen_, ¡Já! Tenía toda la pinta de ser como era. Canalla y mujeriego. Y es que no bastaba solamente con ser un completo idiota, tenía que ser un libertino.

_¿Libertino?_

Lo que más me preocupaba, muy dentro de mí, era lo mucho que me importara lo que él fuese o no fuese. Si le era infiel a su novia, a mi no me tendría que interesar. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en acostarnos aquella noche y solo fue una vez. No es como si fuese la _amante_ de Edward Cullen. No es como si yo tuviese la culpa. No es como si me importara realmente. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba pasar y ya? Podría decir que esto iba más allá de un orgullo pisoteado. Aunque claro, nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta. ¿Me gustaba? Para nada. No podría. Sin embargo, ¿Qué putas era?

Después de enterarme que Cullen era un hombre "tomado", Rosalie insistió en que pasara el rato libre con ellos, lo cual fue incómodo, no obstante, ni Rose ni Emmett se dieron cuenta de ello. O si lo hicieron, decidieron no romperse la cabeza y dejarlo pasar. Después de cinco minutos en la mesa, fui por Paxton —quien estaba con los chicos de la banda— y le rogué que me acompañase unos minutos. Él aceptó y yo suspiré aliviada, pues no estaría incómoda los veinte minutos restantes. Entre charlas incómodas, silencios liosos y comentarios irritantes, pasaron los minutos restantes. Pax y yo nos disculpamos y nos retiramos de ahí. Él volvió a su mesa y yo al escenario. ¿Por qué putas no me levanté antes? Por el simple hecho de que Edward Cullen no me impediría estar ahí.

Punto.

Si tuviese que enumerar mis defectos, el orgullo encabezaría la lista.

Tomamos el metro en la 138 y emprendimos el viaje de al menos media hora. Tomaríamos toda _Lexington Avenue_ y bajaríamos en _Grand Central_, en la 42. Tendríamos que caminar alrededor de cinco calles más para llegar al Black. Era un recorrido tedioso y hasta cierto punto, aburrido si no tenías buena compañía. Más en este caso, Paxton estaba conmigo y el recorrido fue rápido y entretenido. Entré al bar y me encontré con demasiada gente dentro de él. El Black Light siempre estaba lleno, no importaba el día o la hora. Sin embargo, ahora había sido exagerado. Rosalie apenas me miró pues tanto _Indie Light_ como _Neon Heart_ estaban a reventar.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —saludó Paxton.

Tyson, Jeremiah y Fred, saludaron con entusiasmo a Pax. Estaban sentados en dónde siempre, en una mesa al fondo, casi detrás del escenario.

—¡Hey, Paxton! —Tyson era el chico más ruidoso y bromista que hubiera conocido jamás. Era todo un personaje— ¡Chico! Pensé que habías desaparecido, ¡Woah! Da señales de humo…

—Sí, sí… fueron dos días, Ty —Tyson se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a su bebida rosada.

—¿Qué putas estás bebiendo? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Un invento de _Rosa_! Creo que le ha puesto pesticida —susurró, dándole otro sorbo.

—Si Rose te escucha llamándola _Rosa_, otra vez, te colgará de las bolas —apuntó Jer.

Otra vez, Ty se encogió de hombros.

Rodeé la mesa, dispuesta a sentarme al lado de Fred. Le miré con desconcierto y puse una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Oye, ¿Qué va mal? —murmuré. Fred hizo una mueca y desvió su mirada a su cerveza.

Fred nunca había sido un chico tan despierto como lo era Tyson, o incluso no tanto como Jeremiah, aunque este último fuese un poco más reservado que Ty. Sin embargo, algo iba mal con él y lo sabía. Aquel brillo bromista en sus ojos, la sonrisa ladina y los gestos sarcásticos, no estaban.

Decidí no hacer presión.

—¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a preparar? —sugirió Jeremiah.

Asentí y Fred se levantó sin decir palabra, situándose detrás de la batería. Miré a Jer y a Ty en busca de explicaciones, Paxton también estaba desconcertado.

—Una chica —respondió Tyson, jugando con su plumilla.

Asentí con desconfianza.

Paxton me deseó suerte y pidió que le dedicara una canción —como hacía cada vez que iba al Black— y solo entonces, subí al escenario.

La noche pasó como cualquier otra noche de jueves. En el intervalo de ambas rondas, Rosalie se acercó y me apartó un poco.

—Tanya vendrá por nosotras a eso de la una y quince —anunció.

—¿Irás? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro! —Contestó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— No sería una buena amiga si no fuese contigo.

—Bien… —asentí.

—¡Incluso Emmett irá! —Chilló.

—¡¿Qué?! Rosalie… ¡No! —bramé. Ella dio un brinquito— ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —replicó.

—Que… ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterlo en ello? ¡Mierda, Rosalie!

—¡No tiene nada de malo!

—¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto? —mascullé.

Ella me miró, destilando veneno. Entrecerró los ojos y muy indignada, me dejó ahí, con la palabra en la boca.

_Puta madre, Rose._

Me acerqué refunfuñando a la mesa y Paxton me miró expectante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, preocupado.

—Nada, yo… —y entonces, me cayó como balde de agua fría.

¿Cómo le decía a Paxton que había caído una vez más? Paxton era la persona que más quería alejarse de ese tipo de personas, de ese tipo de situaciones. Había vivido en carne propia lo que sufrías allí adentro y lo que sufrías para salir de ello. No era vida, simplemente no lo era.

Temblé un poco antes de responder.

—James me llamó antes de venir aquí —susurré, casi esperando que no me escuchara.

Pero lo hizo y solo tuvo que asentir una vez para comprenderlo.

—Oh… suerte, entonces —dijo en voz baja.

Con eso, el resto de la estadía en el Black, se había jodido.

**… … …**

**… … …**

**… … …**

Tanya adoraba conducir con el capote abajo y yo odiaba que mi cabello hiciera una fiesta por ello. Después de tomarlo, alisarlo, pasarlo tras mis orejas y tratarlo de amarrar, me rendí y dejé que volase al mando del viento.

—Así que… ¿Emmett irá? —preguntó Tanya con voz emocionada.

Rosalie asintió con ganas y yo solo rodé los ojos.

—¡Sí! —Gritó— Dijo que quería algo de diversión y pensé que aquella sería una buena idea… ya sabes…

Tan se encogió de hombros y Rose tecleó algo en su móvil.

Rodé los ojos. Ahora Rosalie se empeñaba en ignorarme y hacía par con Tanya, tratando de hacerme sentir mal. Muchas veces podían ser demasiado infantiles, y a mí no me quedaba más que, sentarme en el asiento trasero y suspirar por mi mala suerte.

_Si me hubiese ido con Paxton y Jer, ahora mismo todo estaría perfecto._

Llegamos pronto a Brooklyn, el tráfico de la madrugada no era nada comparado con la hora pico, así que hicimos el viaje en casi la mitad del tiempo.

_Cropsey Avenue _estaba desierta a excepción de los autos sobre-remodelados que estaban aparcados al final de una calle, tapando el paso.

Eran la 1:46 a.m.

Me bajé del descapotable de Tanya y me acerqué a James y su equipo.

—¡Bella! —vociferó James, alzando ambos brazos.

Sonreí forzadamente cuando James pasó una mano por mis hombros, apretujándome un poco.

Los chicos que estaban a su alrededor se escabulleron, dejándome sola con él. Tanya no llegó a mi lado y Rosalie estaba en el plan _ignoremos-a-Bella_. No es como si James me incomodase, sin embargo era algo… afectivo.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi muchos rostros desconocidos.

—¿De qué va? —pregunté, yendo al grano.

—Bien, chica. Esto es importante —comenzó a explicar. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me hizo mirarle—: El oficial Thompson no ha querido aceptar el dinero.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Así que estamos a la deriva? —pregunté.

James asintió.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado y hacerlo lo más rápido posible —reí por el doble sentido de las palabras—. Competirán entre cuatro y el monto es muy bueno, Bells. Haremos un 50/50 ¿Te parece?

Fruncí los labios.

—¿50/50? —inquirí.

—El auto es mío, Bella. El equipo también. Los contactos me buscan a mí… ¿Quieres que siga hablando? —dijo fanfarrón.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, 50/50 está bien.

—Perfecto. Tomaremos la segunda ruta: Seguirás _Cropsey Avenue_ hasta llegar a _Dyker Beach_. Después te integrarás por la _86_ a la ruta _278_, siguiendo _Gowanus_. Seguirás arriba y te desviarás en la _cuarta avenida_, tomarás _Sunset Park_ por la _39_ y te integrarás a _McDonald Avenue_. Te desvías por la _veintiuno_ y el recorrido termina en la _veinte _con _Bath_.

Asentí, tratando de memorizar la ruta.

—_Cropsey arriba, Dyker, 39, Sunset Park, Bath_… creo que entiendo —suspiré mareada.

—Como sea, la ruta está en el auto y el dispositivo ya está conectado en todos los competidores.

—Comprendido —acepté.

—Síguelo al pie de la letra, Isabella —dijo James, serio—. Serán demasiados problemas para cualquiera que piense siquiera en acortar las distancias.

—No soy una puta fullera, James. No te equivoques —farfullé.

—No. _Tú_ no te equivoques y aprovecha la oportunidad —masculló—. Hay mucho en juego y no lo perderé, no porque te quieras lucir.

Le miré, casi ofendida.

—Lo que sea.

—Ve con Maxwell, con él te prepararás —ordenó.

Dando pisotones me encaminé con Maxwell. ¿Qué putas le ocurría a James? Yo no era así y en serio necesitaba el dinero, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad por acabar más rápido sin resultados favorables.

Sabía que probablemente la mayoría de los competidores eran unos tramposos de mierda. Pagaban por tapar sus porquerías en la pantalla que capturaba a todos los competidores en la carrera, o simplemente se deshacían del dispositivo. Unos cientos de verdes hacían demasiado.

Pero yo no iba a perder.

_No señor._

**… … …**

**… … …**

**… … …**

**Edward POV.**

—¿En dónde estamos? —pregunté, estrechando los ojos para ver más allá.

—Eres tu el que ha conducido, hermano —dijo Emmett.

Lo miré sin humor y él borró su sonrisa.

—Es retórico, Emmett. ¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto? —Hice una mueca— Eso… no quiero sonar como un mariquita ¿Sabes? pero, eso no se ve como…

—Edward, justo ahora suenas como un mariquita —masculló, abriendo la puerta—. Ahora sal y vayamos a encontrarnos con Rose.

Bufé y bajé del auto.

Toda esta semana había pasado como la mierda y hoy no había sido el día en que mejoraron las cosas. Para colmo de mis males, Ángela aún no estaba "feliz" y se había negado a asistir a la reunión de mis padres. Esme hizo algo así como un circo por "la pobre de Ángela", porque Alice simplemente no se podía mantener callada. A veces, simplemente a veces, odiaba esa amistad entre mi novia y mi hermana.

Por mi parte, la reunión fue un asco. Las miradas de Alice no eran para nada sutiles y Emmett simplemente se burlaba de ello. Es por eso que el juraba que jamás dejaría que Rosalie se volviese amiga de Alice.

_Sí. Seguro, hermano._

Después de todo, una vez más, Emmett me arrastró como chaperón a su "encuentro" con Rosalie. Sus intenciones eran buenas, él solo quería relajarme un poco y hacerme olvidar de toda esa mierda. Sin embargo, sus resultados eran otra cosa…

Para colmo de mis males, Kate aún no me hablaba.

Nos acercamos a un extraño lugar. Unos chicos nos miraron raro y les mantuve la mirada, no sabiendo ni en que jodidos me metía. Mantuve el paso al de Emmett, él por otro lado parecía no prestar mucha atención a su entorno. Sus ojos estaban programados para buscar la melena rubia de Rosalie, no midiendo el peligro que mi sistema registraba.

—¡Rose! —gritó Emm, atrayendo la atención de varias personas.

_Joda, Emmett._

—¡Emm! —gritó su voz chillona. Vi como se tiró a los brazos de mi hermano. Una típica escena de _te-fuiste-a-la-guerra-y-te-extrañé_. Me abstuve de rodar los ojos y gritarles que se habían visto hace unas horas.

—Hola, Rosalie —me hice notar.

Ella se despegó de mi hermano y me saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué hay, Edward? —sonreí forzadamente y ladeé la cabeza. Un gesto respondiendo a su pregunta.

Otra chica rubia apareció por detrás y según recordaba, ya la había visto antes.

—¡Hey, Tanya! —Gritó Rosalie— ¿Recuerdas a Emmett y Edward? —Dijo mirándola— Chicos, ella es Tanya, estuvo con nosotras en la fiesta —esta vez, nos miró a nosotros.

—Cierto, Tanya. Alice aún no para de hablar de ti, hola otra vez —saludé.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? Sí, bueno. Mi culpa —bromeó.

Sonreí, otra vez con fuerza y desvié mi mirada.

—Y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirí, bajando la voz.

Las intenciones de Rosalie de contestar se vieron interrumpidas por aquella voz que, alguna vez me excitó.

Ahora me sacaba de quicio.

—Sí, eso mismo me pregunté —giré sobre mis talones y me encontré con Bella, mirándome inquisitivamente.

Ella, toda vestida de negro y con su chaqueta con el cierre casi hasta arriba, se veía casi perfecta.

_Perfecta sería si no hablase._

—Hola, Bella —saludó Emmett, incómodo ante la evidente reacción de la castaña. Ella asintió en su dirección, devolviendo el saludo.

—Bella… —siseó Rosalie, tratando de reprenderla, tal vez.

—¿Qué? —replicó ella.

Tanya abrió sus ojos descomunalmente, haciendo ese gesto que solo las chicas pueden hacer, dando a entender que cierres la boca.

Bella se encogió de hombros y no despegó la mirada de nosotros.

—¿Qué no tenías que ir con Maxwell, Bella? —preguntó Tanya.

—Ya he ido, todo está listo…

—Entonces, no querrás llegar tarde —le interrumpió Rosalie.

Bella miró a las rubias con un gesto indescifrable y se giró, para desaparecer en la multitud.

—Lo sentimos, es solo que… no ha tenido un buen día —se excusó Tanya.

—Oh… si. Al parecer, Edward tampoco —Emmett se burló.

Negué con la cabeza y miré a las chicas.

—Entonces, ¿Responderán mi pregunta?

—¡Oh, claro, claro! —atinó Tanya— Son carreras. Los chicos corren y ya sabes, el que gane se lleva el monto. ¿Alguna vez viste _Rápido y Furioso_? —ridiculizó.

_¿Y que eso no era… ilegal? Ya me hacía una idea._

—¿Y Bella? ¿A dónde la has mandado? —preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh! Bella, Bella es como nuestro Toretto —una vez más, Tanya habló.

_Oooh, entonces… ¿Ella era una corredora?_

Antes de que alguien pudiera articular una palabra, la gente comenzó a abrirse y en la calle, cuatro autos alineados se preparaban para competir. Uno blanco, uno gris, uno de un horrendo morado y otro más de más decente verde. Nuestro grupo de cuatro personas, quedó con una perfecta vista. Solo así, pude darme cuenta de cuanta gente había en aquel lugar. Unos-muchos detrás de los autos, otros tantos a los costados y uno que otro más allá. Eran demasiadas personas las que vitoreaban, maldecían y gritaban.

Divisé a Bella en el tercer puesto, concentrada y haciendo rugir el auto.

Era… era sexy.

—¿Qué no Brooklyn mantiene su circulación vial aún a estas horas? —preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—¡Eso es lo que lo hace divertido, ¿No?!

Emmett la miró, pero no dijo nada.

_Loca._

Por un momento, me concentré en los gestos de Bella. Aún a lo lejos, podía divisar como sobaba su cuello y fruncía el ceño. Ella estaba realmente concentrada, casi la podía ver como una fierecilla, dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar.

Una chica se posicionó en medio de los dos autos del centro. Tenía dos banderas rojas, una en cada mano. Esa escena era típica de películas: La chica con ropa demasiado, demasiado pequeña, dejaba caer sus brazos, agitando las banderas. Entonces los autos arrancaban y le alborotaban el cabello, haciendo que todos gritaran.

Por unos cuantos segundos, parecí un idiota, mirando como desaparecían los coches. Mi cara debió de haber sido como de esos empollones que ven tetas por primera vez.

—Y… —dije, despertando de mi letargo— ¿Eso fue todo? —pregunté.

Tanya, con toda esa confianza de la que aún no era poseedora… ni lo sería, apoyó su brazo en mi hombro y se pegó a mí como una larva.

—Oh, no, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. La recta final, es lo mejor. Después de aquella vuelta —señaló hacia atrás, miré en aquella dirección y a lo lejos vi una calle que doblaba para llegar a la avenida—, podremos ver… será bueno.

Sutilmente la despegué y me crucé de brazos, recargándome contra la pared. Casi rogué porque esto terminara y así, me pudiera largar con mi hermano antes de que la policía apareciese.

Noté que unos cuantos chicos se juntaban en el cofre de un auto estacionado con demasiadas luces neón en él. Entonces, un calvo sacó la cabeza de ahí e hizo una señal de victoria.

—¡Bella rebasó a Peter! —gritó.

Unos gritos se escucharon, haciendo más ligero el ambiente. Pasados los diez minutos, unas llantas se escucharon y todos miraron en la dirección que Tanya me había mostrado con anterioridad. Esta vez, se amontonaron del otro lado de la línea de meta. El auto de Bella y el Morado Horrendo competían cerradamente. En los metros que faltaban, la tensión y emoción eran más palpables. Por donde aparecieron los dos primeros autos, dio vuelta el auto negro y se unió a la carrera.

Ahora sabía de lo que hablaban: Se cerraban a sus contrincantes y aceleraban como era casi imposible. El auto negro se pegó a Bella por detrás y el auto de Bella se abrió, haciendo que el auto negro casi chocase con el morado, el cual estaba adelante. Ella aceleró y casi al llegar a la línea de meta, el Morado Horrendo le dio un fuerte golpe lateral, haciendo que por su velocidad se desestabilizara.

El Morado Horrendo cruzó la línea de meta, haciendo que una gran multitud alegre lo rodeara. El auto de Bella frenó en seco, justo delante de nosotros. Observé como golpeaba fuertemente el volante antes de bajarse y cerrar la puerta con un azote.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre, Laurent?! —gritó al chico de piel oscura que se regocijaba en las adulaciones de la multitud— ¡¿Qué fue ese golpe?! —bramó.

Las manos de Bella estaban empuñadas y su cabello estaba alborotado. Ella estaba furiosa.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… —_Laurent_ negó con la cabeza y la miró con burla. Realmente no me gustó que la mirara como alguien… inferior— A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Deberías saber cómo es la… mecánica de este negocio. Aparte —decía con voz relativamente tranquila—, ya sabes… si aún no has aprendido a correr, no sé porque lo haces…

Aquello, pareció un detonante. Todos callaron y ella se abalanzó contra el chico.

—¡Idiota! —unos brazos tomaron de la cintura a Bella, haciendo que le fuese imposible alcanzar a Laurent. Un chico rubio la retenía de la cintura, haciéndola casi patalear.

—¡Basta, Isabella! —bramó. Unas risillas se escucharon a lo lejos y él rubio miró a todos con furia— ¡¿Qué miran?! ¡Largo!

La gente volvió con Laurent y él rubiecillo arrastró a Bella a nuestra dirección. Para mi sorpresa, la soltó antes de llegar con nosotros y tomar a Tanya de la cintura.

—¡Que sea la última vez! —Le advirtió— Ya me hiciste perder, no me hagas quedar en ridículo…

—¡Pero…! —Ella pasó sus manos por su cabellera— ¡James! Tu lo viste, él me sacó de…

—¡Pero perdiste! ¿No? —bramó él de vuelta. Por inercia me acerqué a Bella, haciendo que _James_ me mirara. Rosalie y Emmett se mantenían callados y Tanya parecía tener la mente en otro lado.

—¡Agh! —rugió Bella, pateando al suelo.

—Vamos —escuché que James le decía a Tanya. Vi que se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Bells… —susurró Rosalie, acercándose lentamente a su amiga.

—¡Desaparece, Rosalie! —bramó Bella, con voz entrecortada. Rosalie dio un respingó y detuvo sus pasos.

Sentí algo extraño al escuchar su voz. Ella en realidad se sentía mal.

—Bien, pero búscame después ¿Ok? —le pidió.

Bella asintió, dando vueltas aún. Yendo de aquí a allá, a un lado del auto.

Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron en la dirección en la que Tanya y El Rubiecillo desaparecieron.

Estúpida e inconscientemente, me quedé ahí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, o decir. Probablemente con la nula relación que Bella y yo teníamos, lo más inteligente sería irme de ahí y dejarla nadar en su propia frustración. Pero por una extraña razón, no podía.

Así que carraspeé para llamar su atención.

Bella se recargó contra el auto y se pasó las manos por su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? —demandó. Su voz se ahora era otra y en serio parecía querer estar sola.

—Yo… uh —me rasqué el cuello en señal de frustración. Era más fácil cuando ella callaba.

Realmente, era más fácil.

—Mira, Cullen, si quieres… —Bella calló abruptamente y prácticamente, una brisa fría me recorrió el cuerpo.

Como cuando vas a hacer algo extraordinariamente estúpido y tu solo no quieres que tus padres se enteren. Como cuando a los dieciséis, los padres de Dyana Donovan estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos teniendo sexo en su habitación. O como cuando tenía trece y Alice casi abre la boca, diciendo que había sido yo quien rompió el jarrón de mamá.

—Sube al auto —ordenó Bella. Y simplemente no me negué. Subí al auto y ella arrancó, dejando rápidamente al sonido de las sirenas atrás—. Mierda —gruñó ella—. Puto James, puto Thompson —masculló, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

—¡Espera! —grité, cuando la lucidez llegó a mí.

—¿Qué? —farfulló sin frenar.

—Emmett… mierda. ¿En dónde estaba Emmett? Se… se fue con tu amiga, Rosalie —estaba empezando a tartamudear y aquello no era bueno para mí. Sin embargo, tampoco sería bueno si mi hermano era arrestado por estar mezclado en cosas ilegales, pues, aunque él no estuviese implicado, la policía solo vería el hecho de que él estaba ahí.

Bella siguió conduciendo, tomando rutas que no se me hacían conocidas. Al parecer, quería despistar a cualquiera que nos estuviese siguiendo… en caso de que nos estuviesen siguiendo.

—Mira… —murmuró, frenando en seco.

—Manejas como la mierda —gruñí, poniendo mis manos frente a mí para no rebotar con el tablero—, ahora sé porqué perdiste —agregué.

Ella me miró con furia contenida y por un momento, deseé haber cerrado la boca.

—Como sea… —se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y suspiró pesadamente— No tienes muchas opciones, Cullen. Puedes regresar a la escena del crimen o puedes cerrar la boca y esperar a saber de tu hermano hasta mañana. Porque, déjame decirte que si los han arrestado y se te ocurre llamar, nos meterás en problemas…

—¿En problemas? —Musité incrédulo— ¿En problemas, dices? ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Yo estoy en problemas! ¡Mi hermano, probablemente ha sido arrestado por cargos _mafiosos_ y a ti solo te preocupa tu... tu puto y redondo culo!

—¿Puto y redondo culo? —Bella rió entre dientes, sacándome más de mis casillas, si eso era aún posible— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda y zorra a la vez? ¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos a un rebelde por aquí! —bufó. Entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza— No creo que los hayan arrestado… estaba con Rosalie ¿No? Ella jamás dejaría que la arrestasen… mucho menos dejaría que arrestaran a Emmett.

Tuve que reír a carcajadas para no apuñalar al auto.

—¡Que cosas dices, Bella! —Reí sin humor— Si ella fuese así de considerada, simplemente no hubiese invitado a Emmett a ir a esa… carrera clandestina.

—¡Aw! Que correcto, ¿Te estás escuchando? Usaste la palabra "clandestina" —se burló ella.

—¡Basta! —Ella me miró con una ceja en alto y se inclinó sobre mi asiento, dejando la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero aún así, sin recibir ni un solo gramo de su peso. Su cuello quedó a la altura de mi boca y mis ojos veían su pómulo y parte de sus labios…

Tragué en seco y de pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, me saco del coma en el que parecía estar metido. Ella se irguió y señaló a la puerta.

—Creo que deberías bajarte, Edward —murmuró.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—No seré yo quien te deje con la incertidumbre. Puedes ir a buscar a Emmett, no obstante, yo no regresaré ahí.

Bufamos a la vez y cerré la puerta con un golpe seco.

No dijimos nada en un buen rato. Suponía que ella simplemente se empeñaba en ignorarme y yo, yo no quería aceptar que había sido un marica de mierda al no querer ir por mi hermano. Miré a Bella y noté como su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¿Qué… que tienes en mi contra? —murmuré.

Bella tardó unos segundos en mirarme, parecía que quería sacarme de mis casillas o tal vez, solo pensaba en una respuesta convincente. Una que no fuese un "porque sí".

Después de la espera, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada en tu contra, es solo que no me agradas del todo —masculló, dándome la cara.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No me conoces.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene? —Inquirió— No es como si en serio quisiera conocerte.

_Auch._

Me incliné hacia ella, quedando tan cerca que sentí su aliento agitarse.

_Bingo_.

—Pues, señorita Swan, déjeme decirle que hace unos días, sus acciones decían todo lo contrario.

Ella rápidamente se irguió y sonrió con descaro.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Es que usted no entiende el término _"sexo casual"_? —dijo con voz seductora, acercándose un poco más. Nuestras narices casi rozaban y Bella no borraba esa sexy sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Quién le ha puesto nombre a lo que tuvimos, uh? —Susurré— Es sexo casual, cariño. Ya sabes, puede ocurrir de nuevo, puede que no… —me encogí de hombros— quien sabe.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? Seducir a una chica no está en el plan. Seducir a una chica nunca está en el plan. Mierda, idiota, no deberías de estar aquí. Tal vez deberías estar ideando como hacer que Kate te hable de nuevo… o tal vez… solo tal vez, pidiéndole perdón a Angela. Es Angela, después de todo._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa risa sarcástica.

—Oh no, no volverá a ocurrir.

Tomé aire y me acerqué aún más, haciendo que nuestras narices se toparan. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y sonreí socarronamente, tratando de ocultarlo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Y pareciera que esa misma adrenalina que surgió cuando la policía llegó, se apoderó de mí una vez más.

Porque antes de que ella respondiera, mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Hice presión hasta que sus labios respondieron. Mi cuerpo no topaba el asiento, yo estaba inclinado sobre ella, sosteniéndome de no sé donde con mis brazos. Bella sabía tan bien. Aún no había olvidado el sabor de sus labios y eso me preocupaba un poco. ¿Por qué no había olvidado el sabor de sus labios? Era extraño, desconocido y abrazador. Me separé para tomar aire, se nos había acabado y realmente no quería terminar azul. Más apenas tomé aire, los labios rosas y sedosos de Bella, ya estaban sobre los míos.

_¿Rosas y sedosos?_

La jalé y con algunas dificultades, logramos acomodarnos en el asiento del copiloto. Yo debajo y ella a horcajadas. Y vaya que su peso se sentía tan bien. Apenas era una presión que me envolvía, porque ella era ligera, liviana, totalmente etérea. Mis manos fueron a sus mejillas, acariciándola y apartando su suave cabello caoba. Sin poder resistirlo, hundí una de mis manos en sus hebras chocolates y la tomé por la nuca, acercándola más a mi boca. Mi lengua jugó con sus labios y Bella abrió los suyos, dándome pasó a explorar su cavidad. Dándome paso a jugar una batalla que nadie quería perder. No quería apartarme de ahí, quería quedarme así para siempre. Ella se sentía perfecta, sin dificultades o discusiones estúpidas. Sin mentiras o problemas. En ese momento, ahí, me sentí bien.

Algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

Pero era solo un beso, un beso que había que las cosas se disfrazaran de algodones y corazones. Porque fuera de ese beso, podía apostar que nuestras vidas, eran un lío.

Algo vibró en mi bolsillo. Mi celular.

Y entonces, la burbuja en la que estábamos, se quebró.

Bella me miró directamente a los ojos, despegándose un poco de mí, pero sin alejarse del todo. Internamente, se lo agradecí. Sin dejar de mirarla, saqué —con algo de dificultad— el móvil.

—¿Sí? —contesté sin mirar el identificador. Muy pocas personas me llamarían a esta hora de la madrugada.

—¿Edward? —La voz de Emmett sonó estrangulada— ¡Hermano! ¿En dónde estás? ¡Mierda! Por un momento pensé que los policías te habían…

—No, Emm. Estoy bien. ¿En dónde estás tú? —inquirí. Escuché a Bella suspirar y sin decir nada, regresó a su asiento. Hice una mueca por ello.

—Estoy en casa de Rosalie. ¡Lo siento, Ed! Sabía que no debería de haberte llevado a…

—Emm, Emm —llamé, tratando de calmarlo—. Calma ¿Quieres? Estamos bien, nada fue tu culpa, no sabías ni a donde ibas —traté de bromear—. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a casa de Rosalie? —pregunté.

—Yo sé llegar —murmuró Bella.

—¿Esa es Bella? —curioseó Emmett al otro lado de la línea.

—Eh… sí —susurré—. Una larga historia —esperaba que Emmett entendiera que aquello era todo lo que soltaría.

—Oh… ¡Oh, sí, sí! —asentí, como si él me estuviera viendo— Bueno… así que supongo que te esperaré… por acá. Sí, por acá te espero.

—Seguro —respondí—. Nos vemos, Emm.

Colgué y suspiré con pesadez. Bella ya había puesto el auto a andar y solo arrancó, moviendo la palanca.

La miré de reojo, y sabía que ella sabía que yo la miraba, más ella no dijo nada respecto a lo sucedido.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba seguro que las cosas con Bella Swan no habían terminado allí.

Aquello, me asustaba un poco.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Acá es de madrugada ya, no sé que hora sea en dónde me leas pero, buenos días/tardes/noches. :D**

**Una disculpa enorme por el retraso, había salido de vacaciones familiares y bueno... ¿Que se le hace? No abandonaré el fic, ni este ni ningún otro que haga en el futuro o tenga en proceso ahora. Para las que leen Forgive and Forget, actualizaré en una semana más o menos. :)**

**¡Pues bien! Respecto a este cap, es algo menos... revelador, pero quiero decirles, que muchos factores de este capítulo nos seguirán a lo largo de la historia.**

**Así que, ¡Gracias! Reviews, favs, follows. En serio, me encanta ver uno nuevo o dos o tres jaja. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en unos diez días!**

**—Ivy.**

**Ps; Las invito a leer mi nuevo One Shot: Teachers' Room. Es algo así como... perversión y diversión para mí, espero lo lean y dejen un review con sus comentarios. :D**


	4. Segundo asalto

**HOTTER THAN A FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ****_Algunos_**** –y se que notarás cuales, son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Segundo asalto**

* * *

**Advertencia: No sé porque lo hago si claro dice que es un fic rated M. Más aquí les va… Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales. Así que ya sabes, lo lees bajo tu propio ****_riesgo_****. O lo que sea.**

* * *

**«Viernes, 28 de agosto»**

**Bella POV.**

Traté de no sacudir mi cabeza o parpadear muy rápido y conduje hacia casa de Rose. Suspiré y traté de camuflar el suspiro con un sonoro bostezo. Realmente, no sabía que había sido lo que había ocurrido. Estaba segura que hace unos segundos, algo más que "sexo" había estado en el aire. Más al parecer, nadie querría pensar en eso.

Sí, después de todo, ¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando? ¡Era Edward Cullen! Tal vez, la tensión sexual me estaba matando. No era una jodida chica abierta, de esas que tenían sexo diario. Sin embargo, una vez que sabías lo que era, no podías parar. O eso decía Rosalie. Así que tal vez debería de haber sido eso. ¿Por qué estaría pensando en otra cosa? Personas como Edward Cullen abundaban en la tierra, eran animales que caminaban con trajes de diseñador y una sexy sonrisa ladina. No eran el tipo de personas con las que quisiera estar.

De hecho, no quería estar con nadie por ahora.

Estaba perfectamente bien con King. Sola y con King. Probablemente, Rosalie debería de seguir mis pasos. No la quería alejar de Emmett, pero suponía que lo menos que podría hacer sería alejarse de todo _esto._ Por ello estamos aquí.

Con Edward.

¡Arg! Joder, Edward. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Qué quería demostrar mi cerebro? Edward me había mostrado que no era hombre de una sola mujer y aunque yo no quisiera ser "su mujer", no quería estar metida en líos amorosos.

Así que sería mejor dejar de pensar en ello.

Por suerte llegamos al departamento de Rosalie antes de que cometiera alguna locura. O de que siguiera pensando en ellas. Bajé en silencio y no supe si Edward me seguía o no, supuse que sí. Rosalie vivía en un lindo complejo de departamentos. No era lo mejor en la ciudad, mucho menos era la mejor parte de NYC, sin embargo, su departamento era muy bonito. Definitivamente más grande que el mío y más luminoso también.

Ella vivía en Queens.

Escuché las pisadas de Edward detrás de mí, subiendo las escaleras un poco alejado. Rosalie tampoco contaba con elevador y por un momento lo agradecí: Así no estaría encerrada con Edward en un pequeño espacio. Luego, recordé que Rose vivía en el quinto piso… y bufé. Toqué la puerta del departamento de mi amiga y ella abrió la puerta rápidamente. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se llevó la mano al pecho dramáticamente. Entonces, estiró una mano y me alcanzó, para después apretarme contra ella, estrechándome fuertemente.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, Bella! ¡Estás bien! —chilló. Cerré los ojos fuertemente pues su grito dio directamente en mi oído y con ello, pensé que el sonido se aminoraría— ¡Por un momento pensé que la policía los había arrestado! —siguió con sus chillidos, pero esta vez, alejándose.

—Estamos bien, Rose —murmuré, forzando una sonrisa.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos pero se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá grande de la sala. Tenía sus codos sobre sus rodillas y una taza con algo humeante en las manos.

—¡Hey, amigo! —saludó, tratando de sonar tan agradable como siempre, pero la preocupación inundaba su voz.

Miré a Rose y ella se encogió ante mi mirada.

Fue entonces, cuando nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio. Rosalie sabía lo que ocurría, o al menos se imaginaba que algo ocurría. Me miraba con esa mirada de: _Tienes que contarme qué demonios te ocurre_. Y yo le respondía con un: _Olvídalo y céntrate en Emmett. _No podía decir lo mismo de él, tal vez sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero nunca dijo nada. Tal vez, solo quería ahorrarse los problemas o se lo preguntaría a Edward después.

Edward, quien había tomado asiento en el sofá del frente, se levantó y miró al grandulón.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Emmett. Estoy muy cansado —se excusó.

—Yo pienso que es mejor que esperen un poco más, Edward —susurró Rosalie, titubeando un poco—. Emmett me contó que han dejado tu auto allá y no quisiera que levantáramos sospechas ¿No? —inquirió.

Los ojos se Edward se abrieron descomunalmente y se llevó sus manos a su cabello, tironeándolo con ganas.

—¿Mi auto? ¡Mierda, mi auto! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? ¡Lo dejé ahí! ¡Ahí! —Gemía— ¡Ahora ellos lo verán y…!

Edward se iba a volver loco. Edward se estaba volviendo loco. Daba vueltas en la sala y estaba segura que arrancaría su cabello en cualquier momento… y lo lamentaría. Seguía maldiciendo y gimiendo lastimosamente. Me pregunté sobre sus gemidos y recordé que, necesitaba un recordatorio de cómo se escuchaban.

¡No! Mierda, no. ¿En qué jodidos pensaba?

Tanya decía que no importaba mucho el que un hombre tuviese novia, al fin y al cabo, si tenía una buena polla y era infiel él solo era buen material para un encuentro casual. Yo le decía a Tanya que eso simplemente era bajo… ahora mismo estaba meditando seriamente mis ideales.

—Edward… —susurré por lo bajo. Él al parecer no me escuchó pues siguió con su recorrido por la sala de Rosalie— ¡Edward! —Grité.

Él paró abruptamente y me miró con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, soltando su cabello.

_Sí, Bella… ¿Qué?_

—Uh… yo… yo te podría llevar hasta ahí… Los podría llevar hasta ahí —me corregí—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie… será mejor que esperemos un poco más —murmuré, casi segura de que Edward rechazaría mi oferta.

Emmett se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Edward.

—Sí, hermano. Bella tiene razón… aparte —masculló—, te he dicho que te hace falta cambiar el auto —bromeó, supongo que pretendiendo ablandar el ambiente.

Evidentemente no lo logró, pues Edward se limitó a tirarse en el sofá, con cara de sufrimiento.

Rosalie optó por encender la televisión, pero realmente solo había basura, basura y más basura. Nadie la miraba si quiera, pero era buena para romper el incómodo silencio. Al parecer, Emmett ya se había recuperado de su _shock_ y platicaba en susurros con Rose. Yo jugaba con el cierre de mi chaqueta y Edward seguía tirado en el sofá, solo que esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no dormía porque aún movía su pie con insistencia y su brazo en su cabeza no se había ido de lado aún.

Cuando miré el reloj por enésima vez en la madrugada, ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Así que me puse de pie y rápidamente tuve tres pares de ojos en mí. Casi me intimidé.

—Creo que… ya es hora —titubeé.

Emmett asintió y Edward solo salió disparado por la puerta sin decir ni pío. Salí detrás de él, dándole un poco de intimidad a Emm y Rose. Bajé las escaleras detrás de Edward y pronto sentí los pasos de Emmett venir. Cuando los tres subimos al auto —con Edward atrás, para su creciente buen humor— todo quedó en silencio una vez más. Las calles estaban desiertas y el recorrido hacia Brooklyn era largo. La casa de Rose no estaba exactamente en el extremo sur de Queens. Y el auto de Edward tampoco estaba en el extremo norte de Brooklyn.

Traté de acelerar sin llamar mucho la atención. Probablemente, así el tiempo transcurriría más rápido.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro que era aquí, Edward? —pregunté con cautela.

Él me miró como si quisiera matarme. Estaba segura de que se estaba conteniendo y podía apostar que estaba a punto de llorar. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Emmett estaba recargado en el capo del auto, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía el semblante serio.

—Sí, Bella. Aquí fue en donde lo dejamos —contestó Emmett, haciendo que Edward mirara hacia el lugar vacio en donde, supuestamente, su auto debería estar.

Suspiré pesadamente. Esto era malo. Tal vez, no comprendía lo que se sentía perder un auto y mucho menos por aquella situación. No obstante, no tenía que ser imbécil, eso era malo.

Edward una vez más, se volvió loco.

—¡Sabía que esto ocurriría! —susurró casi para sí mismo. Luego, giró sobre sus talones y miró a Emmett— ¡Te dije que esto pasaría! —gritó.

Emmett se sobresaltó un poco, pero después negó con la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

—Yo… yo… no sé qué decir hermano. Tienes razón, fue mi culpa… —mascullaba Emmett.

El semblante de Edward cambió y supe que estaba arrepentido de sus palabras. Se acercó al _grandote_ y palmeó su hombro.

—Lo siento, amigo. No fue mi intención decir eso… es solo que… ¡Mierda! —ladró.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada en medio de la calle sin saber qué hacer. Pero es que, ¿Qué jodidos podría hacer?

—Supongo que tendremos que ir con la policía y…

—¡No! —interrumpí a Emmett. Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca, así que procedí a explicarles el porqué de mi reacción— Uh, quiero decir… esto es reciente. Lo de las carreras y esas cosas. Te preguntarán por qué estabas en Brooklyn porque te pedirán tu identificación. ¿Tienes una coartada ya? Si ellos tienen el auto, que esperemos que sí, te pedirán mucha, mucha información —expuse.

Edward frunció el ceño y asintió, comprendiendo.

—Supongo… ¿Crees que ellos lo tengan? —dijo, algo temeroso.

—Después de todo, eso sería lo mejor ¿No crees? Al menos así hay manera de recuperarlo —me encogí de hombros.

Emmett me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Ninguno tiene una falsa historia que contar…

—Lo sé —secundó Edward, un poco decaído.

Me pregunté si él era de los hombres que siempre decían la verdad a la autoridad. Luego recordé que era Edward Cullen, ese hombre era un mentiroso de mierda.

—Yo te ayudaré —me ofrecí.

_¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Yo dije eso?_

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Edward incrédulo— ¿Tú? ¿Y tu si tienes _idea_ de que decir? —masculló.

—Edward…

—Querido, yo vivo en el medio —respondí mordazmente. Edward me miró por unos segundos y una vez más, ablandó su semblante después de ponerse como un puto ogro.

—Lo siento, es solo que… supongo que me estresé un poco —susurró, jalándose el cabello una vez más—. Gracias, por la ayuda —se aclaró la garganta y me miró algo incómodo—. La tomaré, si no te importa —informó.

Asentí, pero no dije palabra alguna.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos. Mis ojos comenzaban a protestar y si sería yo la que condujera, tendría que estar alerta. Así que ofrecí a los chicos a llevarlos a casa. Ni Emmett ni Edward querían aceptar, decían que ya había sido demasiada molesta. Ellos solo estaban pareciendo un par de nenitas, así que les dije que no me iría sin ellos. Así fue como se subieron al auto.

Gracias al cielo, pues estaba a punto de colapsar.

Esta vez, Edward tomó el lugar a mi lado. El silencio fue roto por las advertencias de Edward hacia no-sé-quien de recuperar su auto a como diera lugar. Vi la casa de… sus padres, supongo. Sé que él puede comprar un auto nuevo sin problemas, pero también sé como son los hombres y su loco amor por las cosas sobre ruedas…

Conduje hasta Manhattan y Emmett me dio las instrucciones necesarias para llegar a su departamento. Realmente, era como un laberinto llegar ahí, era tedioso pasar tanta seguridad y no sabía por qué jodidos toda la calle tenía cámaras de seguridad.

_Malditos niños mimados._

—¡Gracias Bella! —dijo Emmett cuando estuvo fuera del auto. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la ventanilla del auto y le dio otro par de palmaditas en el hombro a Edward— Recuperaremos a tu coche, Edward —murmuró.

Edward sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

—Buenas noches hermano.

—Buenas noches chicos.

Y con ello se alejó, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos dentro del pequeño auto. Tendría que ir a dejar a Edward rápidamente, mis ojos me estaban pasando factura, me pesaban horrible. Miré a Edward, con los brazos recargados en el volante.

—¿Me indicarías en dónde vives? —inquirí, encendiendo el auto.

—Puedes dejarme fuera del vecindario… es tardísimo y aún tienes que conducir a casa… —comenzó a balbucear Edward.

Rodé los ojos, él realmente se estaba haciendo del rogar.

—Edward —le interrumpí—, no dejaré que te vayas a esta hora solo. A tu casa. En el subterráneo.

—Son casi las seis de la mañana, Bella —gimoteó, íbamos saliendo del fraccionamiento privadísimo de Emmett y pronto tendría que elegir que ruta tomar, así que si Edward no quería que estuviésemos dando vueltas por New York, más le valía decirme en donde jodidos vivía.

—¿Y? Vamos, me ofrecí a _llevarlos_ a casa. Deja de ser una princesa y dime en donde vives, prometo que cuando sepa tu dirección, trataré de no acosarte —bromeé y al parecer dio efecto pues por el rabillo del ojo noté como Edward me miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

_¿Tierna sonrisa? Sueño, Bella. Sueño._

Por fin Edward me dijo en donde vivía y tomé la desviación más cercana. Su complejo de departamentos se encontraba frente a Central Park. Era un alto edificio de esos en los que miras al cielo y jamás le encontrarás final, el portero estaba bien vestido, esperando por quien entrara al edificio. Aparqué mi auto un poco más delante de la gran puerta y me recargué contra el volante.

_¡Dios, que sueño!_

—Mmm… ¿Bella? —llamó Edward.

—¿Mhm? —ni siquiera me molesté en levantar la mirada, estaba segura de que terminaría dormida ahí.

—Gracias —susurró. Asentí, aún en la misma posición—. ¿Bella? —llamó una vez más.

Fruncí el ceño y tallé mis ojos cuando me erguí. No, tenía que llegar a casa.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—¿Estás segura de que puedes manejar a casa? Podría ocurrirte algo y entonces yo…

—¿Jamás te lo perdonar? —completé por él, con una pequeña risita.

Edward negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—Eres imposible.

—Me lo han dicho antes —volví a mi antigua posición.

—¿Bella? —rodé los ojos, más estoy segura de que no me vio por el simple hecho de que mis ojos estaban fuera de su visón. Lo miré con una ceja en alto— lo digo en serio… ¿Por qué no pasas y…? —Edward suspiró y tomó sus cabellos, frunciendo un poco el ceño— Bella, tú no me dejaste irme por mi cuenta, no me bajaré del auto hasta que tú bajes conmigo —impuso, recargándose en el asiento.

Lo miré incrédula. ¿En serio creía que yo me quedaría en su departamento? Realmente, no debería… Iba contra mí. Pero por un momento, no me pareció tan mala idea. ¿Cuándo todo había cambiado? ¿Cuándo Edward había dejado de ser un sangrón insoportable? ¿Cuándo habíamos pasado de no poder estar juntos sin callarnos nuestras palabrerías a ayudarnos mutuamente?

—No, Edward. Entra a tu departamento —miré, como el cielo se comenzaba a poner de un púrpura claro. Estaba por amanecer.

—No… probablemente no vivas en Manhattan y con el tráfico de la mañana que se estará formando, llegarás tarde a casa —explicó—. ¿En dónde vives, Bella?

—Bronx —respondí con simpleza.

—¡He ahí mi punto! ¡No te dejaré ir!

Supongo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de… como sonó eso.

—Edward… —suspiré.

—No me iré, Bella —lo miré y casi me dio miedo lo decidido que se veía—. Tómalo como un pago a tu futura ayuda con la coartada —pidió.

Eso era… justo. Unas horas. Unas horas no le harán mal a nadie. ¿No?

Mi cerebro me decía que no fuera estúpida, yo no me tendría que bajar del auto y entrar a su departamento. Pero cuando me di cuenta, el portero ya nos miraba a ambos con un gesto despectivo, el recibidor del edificio era aún más elegante que su fachada. Mis traicioneros pies me habían traído hasta aquí.

Edward me sonrió antes de meter su llave a la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Se hizo a un lado y me cedió el paso.

Su departamento era exactamente como el típico departamento de chico soltero. Con la única excepción de que Edward no era soltero. Casi me olvidaba se su novia… casi.

Un único sofá grande de color beige con dos sillas a un costado. Un muro estaba pintado de negro y este, a su vez, tenía muchas lámparas de luz directa en ella. Un librero se extendía por la pared negra y algunos cuadros adornaban el conjunto. Había una gran pantalla frente al sofá y una mesita de centro entre estos dos. Al fondo, divisaba una mesa de billar y aún más allá, un comedor. Al menos Edward no comía en una mesa de billar. A la derecha, se divisaba el inicio de una cocina. Las persianas y los detalles estaban en color negro.

Era un… muy moderno, lujoso y genial departamento.

Miré a Edward y él me sonreía con orgullo, probablemente tendría la boca abierta y él habría descubierto que su departamento había sido de mi agrado.

—Es muy… —fruncí los labios buscando la palabra indicada— lindo —terminé diciendo.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Ven, por aquí.

Me guió por un pasillo que nacía a lado del librero. Las paredes igual estaban en negro y todo estaba muy bien iluminado, contrarrestando la oscura pintura. A Rosalie le volvería loca aquello, ella estudiaba diseño de interiores. Su sueño era crear cosas como estas, sin embargo dejó la universidad y terminó como _bargirl_ en un bar _indie._

—La puerta del fondo es el baño —me indicó, abriendo la puerta y mostrándome un baño moderno—. Mi habitación —presentó, abriendo su puerta. Logré divisar una gran cama con edredones negros y unas grandes ventanas cubiertas con cortinas rojas de un lado y persianas negras del otro. Cerró la puerta y pasó a la habitación del frente—, y la tuya.

Esta era mucho más sencilla, pero no por eso menos bonita. Había una cama matrimonial recargada en la pared y un gran tapete blanco salía de debajo de esta. Los edredones eran blancos e imaginé que dormiría de maravillas ahí. Las paredes eran gris grafito con la mitad superior blanca, estaba muy bien iluminada y un pequeño sofá junto con una pantalla plana, complementaban el lugar.

—Espero… espero la encuentres cómoda —Edward se veía algo incómodo, por lo que asentí vigorosamente y le sonreí realmente agradecida.

—Gracias, es perfecta —Edward asintió una vez y rascó su cabeza antes de salir de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Me quité los zapatos y las calcetas. Saqué mi chaqueta, quedándome en jeans y esa blusa gris que se ajustaba a mí. No era lo más cómodo para dormir, pero era lo que había. Probablemente el suelo me vencería y no sabría si quiera en dónde o con qué estaba durmiendo.

.

.

.

Giré sobre la cama y fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Mi sueño mágicamente se había esfumado, mi cansancio se había ido al demonio y ahora parecía que tenía insomnio. ¡Genial! Mi cuerpo decía una cosa, pero mi mente parecía estar conspirando. Tanteé hasta alcanzar mi chaqueta y saqué el móvil. Eran diez para las siete de la mañana y yo simplemente no podía dormir.

Salí de la cama y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Tal vez, Edward si había podido conciliar el sueño. Lo último que quería sería despertarlo. Caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina y casi me da un susto de muerte al verlo ahí, despierto y vistiendo solo unos bóxers.

¡Dios! Edward se veía tan jodidamente sexy.

**Edward POV.**

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta detrás de mí, respiré tranquilo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Cuando le ofrecí alojo a Bella, no pensé que aceptara… secretamente, yo _quería_ que ella aceptara. Así que cuando ella aceptó, enfrenté esa sensación de "sentimientos encontrados". Por un lado, hice un baile de la victoria en mi cabeza, pues tendría a Bella cerca. Por otro lado, mi mente era un revoltijo de cosas y yo solo quería que Bella se fuera… eso solo me metía en más líos.

Pero yo ya era un hombre liado así que ¿Qué más daba? No haríamos nada malo ¿No?

Fui a mi habitación y me desvestí para poder dormir. Usualmente, nunca usaba mi pijama al menos que durmiera con Ángela, lo cual era irónico. Una vez que estuve solo en bóxers, recordé que mi móvil se había quedado junto con mi chaqueta en la sala. Así que salí de mi recámara, esperando que Bella estuviese dormida. No sería muy cómodo el que me viese así. Probablemente… probablemente me excitaría.

Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi teléfono de la cazadora. Lo desbloqueé y le escribí un mensaje a mi secretaria. No iría hoy a trabajar, puse una excusa tonta como "dolor de cabeza", pero lo que realmente ocurría era que no había dormido nada en toda la jodida noche, mi auto estaba desaparecido y tenía a una chica calientemente follable frente a mi habitación. Suspiré pesadamente y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, probablemente eso me calmaría y me ayudaría a dormir.

Sin embargo, las cosas casi nunca me salían como las planeaba. Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo girarme sobre mis talones, para encontrarme con una _adorable_ Bella. La miré de pies a cabeza y probablemente, aquella fue la imagen más tierna jamás vista antes. Ella estaba descalza y su cabello estaba alborotado, tallaba sus ojos con sus puños y podría jurar que se remojó un poco los labios. Sus manos abandonaron su rostro y me hubiese olvidado de que estaba en ropa interior de no haber sido porque Bella no dejaba de mirar mi pecho desnudo.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

—¡Hey! —Dije más animosamente de lo normal, Bella me miró a los ojos— ¿No puedes dormir?

Bella se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que tengo insomnio —murmuró casi dramáticamente. Reí y negué con la cabeza—. Solo… solo venía por un vaso de agua —anunció, repentinamente sonando tímida.

Asentí y me hice a un lado.

—Tómalo —le alenté.

Traté de no mirarla demasiado cuando pasó a mi lado y tomó un vaso de la vitrina transparente de arriba. Su blusa se alzó un poco, dejando parte de su abdomen al descubierto, fue ahí cuando desvié la mirada y le di otro trago a mi vaso. Si ella me "provocaba" intencional o no, en mi se notaría la evidencia. Unos bóxers no cubrían mucho. La sentí pasar de vuelta de nuevo y no pude evitar mirar.

—Uhm, llevaré esto al cuarto… espero no te moleste.

—Para nada —ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse—. Bella —llamé. Ella me miró y… y prácticamente me quedé mudo. ¡Bravo, genio! ¿Ahora que decía? Mis pies comenzaron un camino hacia ella y solo cuando estuve a centímetros de cerca, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado—. ¿Q… Qué ocurrió en el auto? —Murmuré— Hace unas horas —Bella me miró confundida y pronto la comprensión llenó su rostro, haciéndola sonrojar.

_¿Bella se sonrojaba?_

—Yo… —Bella se calló abruptamente y solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Quité el vaso de su mano y lo dejé en la barra.

Entonces, tomé su rostro y me acerqué lo suficiente.

Lo suficiente para chocar nuestros labios.

Sabía en lo que me metía y probablemente lo estaba jodiendo todo. Lo estaba jodiendo con Kate y todo ese apoyo moral y sentimental. También lo estaba jodiendo con Ángela y toda esa seguridad que me proporcionaba. Estaba jodiendo absolutamente todo, pero cuando Bella respondió al beso aquello simplemente quedó en el olvido.

Estaba viajando en un limbo de labios carnosos y sonidos gloriosos. Bella jadeó en busca de aire y se alejó un poco, sin embargo, mis labios nunca la abandonaron del todo, siguieron un camino por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello…

—¿Bella? —murmuré en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. Bella movía sus manos por mi pecho desnudo, de arriba abajo, volviéndome loco.

—¿Sí? —habló con mucha dificultad.

—Tensión sexual —mascullé. Algo en mí me obligo a decirlo, a aclararlo… que solo era eso, porque… yo no quería parar.

—¿Qué?

—En el auto —di un beso mojado en su cuello, lamí un poco y ella gimió— y aquí. Es… solo eso ¿No? —precisé.

Ella asintió con ganas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara.

—Definitivamente solo es eso —declaró para después atacar mis labios sin piedad.

Su lengua se abrió paso por mi boca en un momento desprevenido, cuando estas hicieron contacto, creí morir. Muy en el fondo, no quería aceptar que ni siquiera con Kate había sentido esto. Era mucho en solo un beso. Nuestras lenguas bailaron con fervor y gemimos casi al unísono cuando se enroscaron la una con la otra. Las pequeñas manos de Bella viajaban por mi espalda y acariciaban mis costados. Mi miembro estaba más que despierto, parecía ser que la chica tenía un don especial sobre mí.

Lo cual me aterraba un poco.

Me pegué a ella, dejándola aprisionada entre la barra y mi cuerpo. Comencé a restregarme con su abdomen bajo, a lo cual ella gimió audiblemente. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con el elástico de mis bóxers, la tomé en brazos y la besé con ansias mientras hacia el camino hacia la habitación principal. Gracias a Dios la puerta estaba abierta y yo solo tuve que pasar por allí y arrogarla a la cama, haciendo que rebotara un poco. Gateé hasta llegar a su altura y la besé otra vez, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se volvieran a encontrar. Eso… eso era el paraíso.

Tomé el borde de su blusa y lo subí, ella subió sus brazos para ayudarme con la tarea. Su blusa gris quedó fuera de combate y un sostén negro apareció en su lugar. Su pecho subía y bajaba y yo simplemente no podía apartar la vista de sus montes. Besé su pecho y bajé por su abdomen, dejando un rastro de besos y mordidas ocasionales. Bella jadeaba y aquello me hacía saber que estaba realizando bien mi trabajo. Llegué al borde de su jean y sin más preámbulos, lo desabroché y lo bajé por sus tersas piernas. Bella tenía unas piernas hermosas. Ella dio unas pequeñas pataditas al final, para ayudarme a quitar del todo sus pantalones. Ahí, tenía una imagen que —creía— no podría sacar de mi cabeza.

Bella, en esa ropa interior negra que me hacía perder la cordura. Dejé besos por sus muslos y Bella se retorció, haciéndome sonreír. Subí hasta quedar a su altura y la besé una vez más, pero esta vez, el beso fue diferente. Había más de todo. Más lujuria, más pasión, más deseo. Más ansias. Bella tomó el cabello de mi nuca y lo tironeó, haciendo que una sensación placentera recorriera mi cuerpo.

Mi miembro palpitó.

De la nada, unas pequeñas manos se metieron en mi bóxer y lo apartaron, bajándolo lentamente. Miré a Bella y ella sonreía con cierto atisbo de travesura en la mirada. Le ayudé con la tarea y finalmente, estaba totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Una vez más.

Ella miró hacia abajo y yo levanté su mirada poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, la besé otra vez con ansias y ferocidad. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron ella arqueó la espalda y yo metí mis manos por debajo de esta para poder desabrochar su sostén. El seguro se fue al demonio y quité la pequeña prenda, dejando a sus gloriosos pechos libres. Ella me miraba profundamente y yo no pude hacer nada más que masajear uno de sus senos y engullir el otro como si no hubiera mañana. Los jadeos y gemidos de Bella iban en aumento mientras yo jugaba con su pezón, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo… Sin que mi boca dejara sus pechos, bajé mis manos por su abdomen y tomé los bordes de sus bragas para bajarlos con lentitud. Ella me ayudó al final. Subí mi boca por su pecho, su cuello, su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca.

Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos y dirigí mi miembro a su entrada. Entré en ella de una sola estocada y sin avisar, haciendo que sus labios se despegaran de los míos y que un gemido-gruñido profundo saliera de su boca.

—¿Tienes la mala costumbre de hacer eso, verdad? —preguntó jadeante, mientras me comenzaba a mover.

Sonreí socarronamente.

—¿_Mala_ costumbre? —ella rodó los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando comencé a moverme.

Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, haciendo que el interior de su sexo latiera ansioso. Bella estaba mojadísima y era muy estrecha, cosa por la cual no me quejaba. Por un segundo pensé que le podría hacer daño debido a la fuerza o velocidad, pero Bella gemía tan alto y soltaba grititos de placer que, me hacían creer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. De todas maneras, no pensaba en disminuir mi velocidad.

—¡Ah, Edwaaaaard! —alargó la 'a' y me jaló hacia ella para hundir su lengua en mi boca.

Sus besos me incitaban a seguir y seguir. Aumenté la velocidad y me separé de ella para hincarme y tomar ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura y entonces, empecé a arremeter con fuerza.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Coño! —gritó Bella. Sus manos tomaron la sábana por ambos lados y simplemente se dejó manipular.

—¡Bella! —gemí alto cuando ella se estrechó a mi alrededor.

—¡Jesús! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Oh mierda! —Bella era una chica muy ruidosa. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me gusta _su_ ruido— ¡Edward!

Y ella solamente se dejó ir estrechando mi miembro con su sexo lleno de temblores. Entré y salí unas veces más y me dejé caer en la espiral de placer que nos recorría a ambos.

.

.

.

Gruñí cuando identifiqué aquel sonido lejano. Era el timbre. ¿A quién se le ocurriría venir a molestar a esta hora? Es más ¿Qué hora era? Giré en la cama y me topé con un cuerpo cálido casi atado a mí. Bella estaba durmiendo profundamente y una de sus piernas se enroscaba a mi cintura.

Ella se veía tan angelical.

Sonreí como idiota cuando recordé lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, más pronto mi sonrisa se borró por la misma razón. Ya estaba, listo. No más frustraciones sexuales ¿Verdad? No más tensión ¿No?

El timbre siguió con insistencia y con todo el peso del mundo en mis párpados, busqué mis bóxers y mi celular, entonces recordé que lo había dejado en la cocina. Me vestí con mi ropa interior y salí dejando a Bella dormir en paz por unas —esperaba— horas más. Cuando tuve el teléfono en mis manos lo tomé y miré la hora. Pasaban de la una, habíamos dormido a lo mucho cinco o seis horas… yo necesitaba algo más reparador. Así que me dirigí a la puerta, dispuesto a dejar pasar a quien estuviera del otro lado, me fijé por la mirilla y me congelé en el acto.

¡Mierda! ¡Doble mierda! ¡Mierda por mil!

Era Ángela.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y giré, dándole la espalda a la puerta, pensando en que podría hacer. Ángela no se iría hasta que yo abriera la puta puerta y no podía correr a Bella solo porque sí.

_¿Por qué no?_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una castaña usando solo su blusa y sus bragas. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos llorosos porque aún se despertaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró con voz ronca.

_Dios, no, no podía correrla._

No obstante, tragué en seco y solté la bomba:

—Ángela está aquí.

El rostro de Bella palideció.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Sé que no tengo perdón pero, hasta ahora pude actualizar. He comenzado la escuela y esta vez, mi faceta es de responsable, así que como toda una responsable, he tenido demasiada tarea que hacer -.-, no se me da ser responsable8-) pero hago el intento. ¡En fin! Espero les guste el capítulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo, tuve ese bloqueo****_ inspiracional_****8-) y bueno, fue algo tedioso.**

**No les diré cuando volveré a actualizar porque no quiero quedar malXD, pero, la próxima en actualizar será Forgive and Forget. ¡Les invito a leer mi nuevo fic Wild and Unknown! Que por cierto, se actualizó hoy también. Una vez que actualice FAF el siguiente será HTAF y WAU. Y así sucesivamente. **

**¡He subido las fotos de los personajes junto con demás cosas! Como el auto de Edward, el departamento de Edward, como lucen los personajes y esas cositas guapas. En mi perfil está el enlace, pero aún así, aquí se los dejo:**

** s1319 . photobucket user /Ivy Fawkes /library /HTAF?sort =6 & page =1**

**Ya saben, juntas los espacios y eso.**

**Gracias por los rr, favs y follows. Los aprecio demasiado.**

**Díganme que les pareció el cap, las fotos y demás comentarios por un guapo rr.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Un abrazo, Ivy.**


	5. Realidad

_Capítulo beteado por Martina Bennet, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**HOTTER THAN A FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_**Algunos**_** –y sé que notarás cuáles****–** son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Realidad**

**«Viernes 28 de agosto»**

**Bella POV.**

Respiré entrecortadamente. Mierda. ¿Tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? Tampoco es como si algo realmente bueno fuese interrumpido, había sido como un balde de agua fría. Un: "Hey, mira, ella es su novia. Tú solo has sido el calentón de una noche". Lo sabía desde antes de que todo comenzara, mas extrañamente, razonarlo me molestó. Todo esto estaba mal, ¿por qué me estaba tratando yo misma como un pedazo de mierda? Me estaba humillando hasta la médula. Ahora me tendría que esconder mientras él entretenía a su perfecta novia con muchos de los besos que antes me dio. ¿Así de mal estaba la situación? ¿Así de humillante?

Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza; entonces, escuché cómo los golpes en la puerta se incrementaron.

—_¡Edward! _—gritó la voz de Angela desde el otro lado.

Aquella fue mi señal. Salí de mi letargo solo para correr al cuarto de Edward y ponerme los _jeans _a toda prisa. Mi sostén estaba al otro lado de la habitación, así que lo tomé también mientras me quitaba unos mechones de cabello de la cara.

—Bella, yo… no sabía…

Edward susurraba mientras entraba a su recámara. Hice una seña para que se callara y corrí hacia la habitación de invitados para encontrar el resto de mis cosas.

Humillación. Vergüenza. Exactamente eso era lo que sentía.

—Bella…

—Solo… Solo cállate y pensemos en algo. —Le corté.

Él pasó sus manos por su _ya_ despeinado cabello. Un despeinado post-buen sexo. Un buen sexo que había tenido conmigo.

—Quédate aquí —susurró, asintiendo de acuerdo con él mismo. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba segura que mi mirada lo decía todo: _nos atraparán y te cortarán las bolas._

—¡Estás loco! —susurré de vuelta—. Jamás funcionará, ¿sabes?

—Bella, es eso o que salgas por la única puerta del departamento, saludando a Angela de paso.

Lo que había en mi mirada no se podía interpretar como otra cosa más que odio puro. Aunque claro, después de todo era solo la adrenalina del momento. ¿Correr los autos de James? ¡Oh, vaya! Nada se comparaba con esto.

—¡No lo haré! —exclamé; pero Edward solo salió por la puerta, y me disponía a seguirlo cuando el usual sonido de la cerradura siendo abierta me interrumpió.

¡Él le había abierto la puerta! Casi me tropiezo al volver a la habitación. Cerré lo más silenciosamente posible y le puse pestillo. A un costado de la cama tenía una buena vista de la puerta, así que me senté allí y me puse mis zapatos sin despegar la mirada de ésta.

—_¿Por qué no abrías? ¿Por qué no fuiste al trabajo? _—La voz de Angela era insistente, demasiado irritante.

¿Por qué Edward estaba con ella? No habían pasado cinco minutos, no conocía a la chica cara a cara y ya me desagradaba.

—_Estaba dormido… y me sentía algo irritado, por lo que no fui a trabajar_ —respondía Edward sin dudar.

—_¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no has respondido mis llamadas?_

_¡Qué mujer!_

—_Angela, estaba dormido, me sentía mal… lo último que escuchaba era el teléfono… Espera__,__ ¿__m__e has llamado? No tengo ninguna llamada tuya en el móvil._ —Dudó.

—_Fue al fijo, Edward._ —Esta vez, la voz de la _novia psicótica_ sonaba algo irritada.

—_Eso lo explica todo._

Escuché un suspiro femenino y entonces, silencio.

—_Edward, odio que estemos peleados, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos todo a un lado y hacemos como que esa tonta pelea nunca ocurrió?_ —El tono de ella era tranquilo, incluso pasivo.

Más silencio.

—_No podría estar más de acuerdo._ —Escuché decir a Edward.

Más silencio.

¡Esto me estaba matando! ¿Se estarían besando? ¿O abrazando? ¿O ambas cosas? ¿Estaba celosa? ¡Mierda, no!

—_¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y vamos a la habitación?_ —Esa no podría haber sido la voz de Edward.

¡Mierda! Ese había sido Edward.

¿Era esa la señal para salir? ¿No debería de sentirme aliviada? Definitivamente no debería querer tomar a Angela de sus cabellos de quien-sabe-qué-color y arrastrarla afuera. No, eso no, eso estaba mal. Así que me enfoqué en aliviarme cuando escuché la puerta de al lado cerrarse.

Una risita salió del otro lado y algo hirvió dentro de mí. Mas no hice nada más que abrir la puerta de la habitación de invitados lentamente, mirando como toda una espía o algo por el estilo. Al ver el pasillo vacío, caminé silenciosamente a la entrada principal y la abrí casi sin hacer ruido.

—_¡Edward! _—gritó Angela desde la habitación de él.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué seguía haciendo yo aquí? No me importó si cerraba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Solo la cerré.

.

.

.

Conducir desde el centro de Manhattan hasta Bronx, en eso de "la hora pico", no era exactamente la mejor idea cuando no querías pensar en las estupideces que habías hecho hacía apenas algunas horas.

Un sentimiento amargo y punzante se instaló en mi pecho y por más canciones que cantara o escuchara, éste no se iba.

_¡Que te den, Edward Cullen!_

¿Pero qué más daba? Si tenía que pasar, pasaría tarde que temprano. Así que ya pasó, fue solo un calentón más y tendría que aprender a verlo como Edward me veía ya a mí. Tal vez solo estaba así porque jamás había ido más allá de una sola vez con un hombre. Tal vez solo estaba así porque jamás había sido la que se metía en la cama de alguien que ya estaba "tomado" y entonces, eso hacía que me sintiera un poquito humillada.

Era eso.

Ahora tendría que evitarlo. Hablarlo con Rosalie no era del todo una opción, aunque aun cuando ella siguiera invitando a Emmett a cualquier lugar y éste a su vez invitara a Edward y yo pudiera evitarlo, no me sonaba una muy buena idea. Porque Rosalie le contaría aquello a Tanya y ella pegaría el puto grito al cielo porque yo me estaba metiendo en los pantalones del novio de su nueva amiga. Aparte, Tanya tenía esa horrible costumbre de considerar a _sus_ amigos, _mis_ amigos. Y eso a sus ojos me haría amiga de Angela, y así mismo, la puta que se mete con el novio de su amiga.

Un lío que funcionaba en la cabeza de Tanya, claro.

Así que como Rosalie no se podría quedar callada, ella simplemente no era una opción.

Probablemente una vez que obtuvimos lo que quisimos, Edward simplemente dejaría de ir donde Emmett para estar con su novia o esas mierdas que personas como él hacían. Y así lo dejaría de ver.

El sentimiento amargo y punzante se intensificó, pero supe que a la larga, aquello funcionaría.

Era lo mejor. ¿Con cuántos no me habría acostado antes y los dejaba ir así de rápido como para olvidarme de sus nombres? Definitivamente no andaba rebotando de cama en cama, pero tampoco me guardaba el placer para un hombre que no sabía siquiera si llegaría.

Al llegar a mi cajón, extrañamente King saltó hacia mí. Me sentí culpable pues aunque él fuese todo un ser convenenciero, era mi pequeño bebé y lo había abandonado por más tiempo del que tenía previsto. Me acuclillé a su altura y sacudí sus orejas.

Ow, mamá es mala, ¿no, bebé? No te dejaré tanto tiempo solo. No, no, no ocurrirá otra vez. Le decía, hablando como una completa imbécil.

King movió la cola y sacó la lengua para babear mis manos. Aparté todo pensamiento que relacionara a Angela, Edward, Tanya o cualquier otra persona que no fuese yo acariciando a mi pequeño tesoro. Sí, estaba bien limitándome a King.

Cambié el agua de su pequeño recipiente anaranjado y puse comida en el de color azul eléctrico. Fisgoneé encontrando una que otra gracia y claro, limpiándola en el proceso. Le lancé un pequeño juguete a King. Éste hacía sonidos de pato cada vez que él enterraba sus dientes en la cosa rara con forma de dicho animal, así que viendo que se entretenía lo suficiente, corrí a la ducha.

En serio necesitaba un baño. Rápido. Necesitaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi espalda y que me relajara un rato. Necesitaba olvidarme un poco de todo y todos, y dejar de mortificarme por algo que no me mataría. Duré unos veinte minutos bajo el agua caliente antes de que ésta se volviera fría y me viera obligada a lavar y tallar mi cuerpo y cabello con rapidez. Vestí ropa interior, unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una holgada blusa de manga larga; procediendo lo antes posible a meterme en las sábanas esperando conciliar un sueño rápido.

Sentí cómo King saltaba a la cama y se acurrucaba a mi lado.

King iba a ser el único "él" en mi vida.

.

.

.

Até la correa al collar de King y pasé mis llaves y móvil a mi bolsillo trasero. En la muñeca llevaba atadas algunas bolsitas curiosas para eses. Por si las dudas.

Hoy trabajaba en el Black y me sentía culpable por dejar a King solo otra vez, aunque ambos estábamos acostumbrados, sentía que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él antes de dejarlo solo de nuevo, así que había planeado una pequeña caminata por los alrededores de nuestro departamento. Hubiera sido más divertido ir a Central Park, pero eran ya las cinco y tendría que volver a casa alrededor de las ocho para poder estar lista y en el Black a tiempo.

Mañana iría a la cafetería del señor Howe, solo esperaba que no estuviese tan furioso como para despedirme. Necesitaba ese dinero. Había trabajado para el señor Howe por algo de tiempo, entonces decidí pensar y creer que por un día que faltase al trabajo sin avisar o hacer una pequeña llamada, nada pasaría. Nada más allá de una advertencia o reprimenda, daba igual, podría lidiar con eso mas no con el despido y privación de una buena paga.

Los pantalones de chándal habían sido sustituidos por unos cómodos _jeans_, no me sentía muy a gusto andando con pantalones ligeros por estos rumbos, con este clima y a estas horas. Unos Converse cubrían mis pies. No me molesté en cambiarme la blusa holgada que había usado para dormir durante dos horas, era demasiado cómoda.

King raspaba la puerta con ansiedad. Él disfrutaba de salir y pasearme por todos los lugares a donde sus cuatro patitas alcanzaran a correr. A veces me sentía culpable pues la mayoría del tiempo él vivía encerrado en una pequeña caja de unos cuantos metros cuadrados. King estaba en la edad de ser un cachorro hiperactivo e híper imparable, pero las paredes muy juntas unas de las otras no le permitían correr y recorrer tanto como él quisiera.

Cuando abrí la puerta salió volando con tanta fuerza que apenas me dio tiempo de cerrarla para después ser arrastrada por _mi bebé_. Una pareja discutía en el pasillo de abajo, King los ignoró y dobló hacia la siguiente escalera. En ese piso, una señora sostenía a dos gatitos en sus brazos, me sonrió con timidez cuando notó al pequeño revoltoso de la correa, pero el _pequeño revoltoso_ apenas los miró pues estaba más interesado en llegar a la calle y seguir con su recorrido. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja tuve que dar un tirón para que King no siguiera con su apresurada carrera. Él chilló bajito y bufé por lo bajo, también. Mas no dejaría que cruzara sin antes fijarme que no venía algún auto que atentara contra nosotros.

El vecindario era solitario pero simplemente me moriría si algo le pasara a _mi bebé_. Literalmente lo haría. Rosalie decía que cuando decía eso, mi rostro era demasiado creíble.

Rosalie.

Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en ello. Esto era para King y para mí. King reanudó su carrera cuando notó que tenía luz verde, pero después de un segundo tirón de correa, supo que era hora de tomarse las cosas con calma.

_Mi bebé inteligente. _

Instintivamente miré sobre el hombro para ver el Nissan que posaba sobre la acera. Nadie se le había acercado y eso era demasiado extraño hablando de Bronx; no obstante, muchos lo conocían por los alrededores: era el auto de James. Y el auto de James no se toca si no te quieres meter en grandes problemas.

Pasé la correa de King por mi muñeca y saqué el móvil.

_Tu auto está estacionado afuera de mi departamento._

Tecleé un "Siento no haberte avisado que me lo llevaba" o "Siento como actué en la carrera", e incluso una promesa de ningún rayón en su bebé, pero borré todo y solo dejé lo necesario. Aún estaba enojada por lo sucedido en la estúpida carrera. Firmé con un "Bella" y lo envié. Una respuesta rápida era lo que menos me esperaba; de hecho, no aguardaba alguna respuesta, solo que al volver a casa el auto ya no estuviera.

_Haré que pasen por él._

_James._

Y fue todo. James también estaba enojado, pero a diferencia de mí, _yo_ estaba enojada con él… y con Laurent… y con todos. No conmigo, claro. Un tirón en la correa me hizo abandonar esos pensamientos, King quería seguir con su camino y quería hacerlo ya. Caminamos varias calles para llegar a Ranaqua Park, en la 135. Bronx no tenía parques bonitos o demasiado verdes. Usualmente estos eran solamente parques de juego llenos de asfalto y columpios muy desgastados.

No había nada como Central Park o los parques pequeños de Brooklyn o Queens; pero de nuevo, no podría ir más lejos. En una extensión abierta de pasto lancé una pelota antes de soltar a King. Él salió disparado detrás de la bola y me quedé parada ahí mismo esperando a que él la trajera e hiciéramos de esto un juego.

Claro que no sucedió.

King decidió que la pelota sería solo para él e hizo de ella su propio juego.

Como una madre sobreprotectora, busqué un árbol cerca de ahí en donde pudiera vigilarlo, y claro, en donde él me viera. Lo encontré y me senté al pie de éste.

Más pronto de lo que pensé, el parque me aburrió.

Lo cierto es que no hacía nada más que morder mis uñas y arrancar el pasto que mis manos alcanzaban.

—Hey. —Rosalie se acercó trotando.

—Hey —saludé, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Aun cuando estuve en su casa, no sabía si las cosas se encontraban bien. Yo había tenido razón y todo había terminado en desastre, Rosalie debería saber eso, ¿no? No era por nada que Edward había perdido su auto, y ella y Emmett habían tenido que huir.

—Fui a tu casa, pero el asqueroso de John Bailey me dijo que te vio salir con King —explicó, haciendo una mueca al mencionar a mi vecino—. Supuse que estarías aquí.

Asentí escuchándola.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera estado aquí? —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—No he venido por eso, Bella.

Una vez más, asentí.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que King vino con todo y pelota babeada, jadeando en busca de aire. Se echó con la cabeza en mi regazo y se la acaricié.

—Lo siento, Bella. —Rose suspiró y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Rosalie era un tanto orgullosa, probablemente más que yo, así que supuse que aceptarlo era un golpe duro para ella—. Tenías razón y yo… yo simplemente lo jodí con Emmett. ¡Él no tenía por qué estar ahí! ¿Qué le diré ahora? ¿Cómo podrá confiar en mí? No me dijo nada, ¿sabes? Pero me preocupa lo que calla… yo solo… ¡Mierda!

Le di un pequeño codazo.

—Esperemos que lo comprenda. Solamente no lo vuelvas a hacer… no fue agradable, Rosalie.

Ella asintió aún en mi hombro.

—Tengo que hablar con Emmett —susurró.

—Tienes que hablar con él. —Le concedí la razón.

Permanecimos así un rato más.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, tengo que ir a darme una ducha antes de ir al Black.

Ella se irguió y se paró para darme su mano. King se apartó también, poniéndose en sus cuatro cortas patas.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien, Rose —respondí cuando tomé su mano.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

Angela estaba ya un poco molesta. Hacía apenas unos minutos que habíamos dicho que todo estaba bien, y ahora ella torcía sus labios en una mueca.

—Me siento mal, Angela. ¿Podrías por favor, dejarlo así?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, lo siento. Supongo que habrá otras ocasiones —dijo sugerentemente.

Una sonrisa falsa se plantó en mis labios y me besó rápidamente.

—Bien, bien… ahora que no irás a trabajar… ¿Qué tal ir a comer con tus padres y Alice? ¡Sí! Los llamaré.

Salió de la habitación marcando el número de quién sabe quién —si de mis padres o Alice—, y fruncí el ceño. ¿No había escuchado que "me sentía mal"? Suponía que ya debería estar ideando nuevas formas de evadir el sexo con Angela. Decir que estaba cansado o que me sentía mal se estaba volviendo algo difícil de creer. Decían que el sexo de reconciliación era bueno… honestamente no lo pensaría así con Angela.

Ella era hermosa, sí. Y yo era un hombre, también. Pero tenía que aceptar, que incluso yo era algo especial con ello. Mis relaciones sexuales se limitaban a Kate y, sí, Angela, muy, muy de vez en cuando.

Y Bella.

Solté un suspiro frustrado.

Justo ahora, cuando pensaba en cómo seguir engañando a mi novia para no tener sexo con ella pero sí con Kate, mi amante _—amante_ sonaba horrible—, me venía el nombre de Bella. ¿No tenía ya muchos líos en mi vida?

¡Mi vida era un total lío!

¿Por qué tendría que estar interesado en acrecentar _ese_ lío?

Estaba bien ahora. Con Angela mandona, pero segura; y con Kate algo fastidiosa, pero amorosa.

Estaba bien, ¿no?

.

.

.

—¿Por qué no has llamado a Emmett? Has organizado una enorme comida familiar y… mi hermano no está invitado. ¿Mamá dijo algo sobre eso? —mascullé, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué hemos venido en mi coche? ¿En dónde está el tuyo?

Si algo me molesta, es ser ignorado.

—Se lo llevé a Norman para que lo revisara. Hacía unos ruidos extraños —mentí como si lo tuviera ensayado.

—Oh, bien.

—¿No responderás a mi pregunta? ¿Por qué mi hermano…?

—Amor, sabes que mi relación con Emmett no es del todo buena. Aparte, él estará trabajando. No queremos interrumpir su jornada, ¿o sí?

—Angela, no…

—¡Incluso! —Interrumpió elevando la voz—. Alice tampoco tiene una buena relación con él, no quería… cosas incómodas cuando bien se puede hacer una linda comida para dar inicio al fin de semana, ¿no? Esme está de acuerdo con ello.

Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle unas cuantas blasfemias.

Emmett era mi hermano después de todo y era la persona más honesta y leal que había conocido jamás. Nunca supe por qué a Emm nunca le agradó Angela, pero ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta de la razón. Mi hermano era de esas personas que decían cada cinco minutos: nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada; no obstante, Emmett no le había dado ninguna oportunidad a Angela. Él solo había decidido que ella no era de su agrado.

Lo cierto era, también, que Alice podía mantener una buena relación con Emmett. Al fin y al cabo, los tres éramos hermanos. Mas con Angela de por medio las cosas daban un giro inesperado.

Recordaba cómo en la fiesta de Jake, Alice y Emmett habían convivido bien. Sin palabras mordaces o silencios incómodos. Angela no asistió a la fiesta de Jacob… ¿Por qué ella desestabilizaba la relación entre mis hermanos? Probablemente, Alice se veía en la obligación de estar a favor de su mejor amiga; después de todo, ese sentimiento de traición es típico en las mujeres, ¿no?

¿Qué podía hacer? Angela era mi novia, pero Emmett más que mi hermano era mi mejor amigo.

Decidí dejar ese tema para otra ocasión. Pero… ¿mis padres?

No debería de sorprenderme, Angela tenía a mis padres comiendo de la palma de su mano.

También dejaría ese tema para otra ocasión.

Conduje el auto de Angela unos cuantos kilómetros más, hasta la casa de mis padres. No me gustaba mucho ir ahí por dos cosas: la estúpida y excesiva seguridad, y lo entrometida que solía ser mi madre en mi vida.

A eso, sumémosle a Angela y Alice dando opciones de _cómo joder a Edward._

Pasamos toda aquella seguridad y por fin, llegamos al gran camino que llevaba a la gran mansión. Todo era… grande. Angela bajó del auto con gracia y un poco de maquillaje extra en los ojos; el camino a casa de mis padres había sido pasivo por el hermoso silencio. Angela estaba muy concentrada en aplicar algo negro a sus párpados, así que si funcionaba para ella… funcionaba para mí.

—¿Por qué estás usando esa cosa? ¡Dame acá! —Angela sacó mi gorra y trató de peinar mi cabello.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —inquirí.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un chico malo del instituto? —Rodé los ojos, pero no dije nada.

Habría tiempo para gorras después.

Emmett me decía constantemente que tenía que soltarme y dejar a un lado esos hábitos que Angela me había impuesto. Yo había adquirido y absorbido muchas de aquellas actitudes de mi novia, cosa que a veces exasperaba a Jacob.

Dejar las gorras de lado, no era tan malo después de todo.

Angela entró a la gran mansión sin siquiera tocar. ¡Ella tenía un jodido juego de llaves! ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Alice salió de la cocina.

—¡Angie! ¡Hola!

—Hola, Alice.

—Por Dios, se han visto antes, ¿no? Viven juntas, basta de chillidos —reclamé, pasando al lado de mi hermana y alborotando sus cabellos.

—Ew, estúpido mastodonte.

—Mary Alice, no uses ese lenguaje en mi casa —dijo mamá mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía con nosotros al recibidor—. ¡Siempre es bueno tener la casa llena! —exclamó contenta, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Le dio un abrazo rápido a Angela y se excusó dirigiéndose de regreso a la cocina.

—¿Qué hace ella cocinando? —preguntó Angela dejando su bolso en el sofá.

—Nora no está. Mamá le dio el día de hoy libre porque su hijo estaba algo enfermo. Ayer ella estuvo todo el día auxiliando a mamá con la parrillada, así que era justo —explicó Alice.

Hice a un lado el bolso de Angela y me senté.

—Ow, pobrecillo niño —Angela murmuró con falsedad y se concentró en su móvil.

En ese momento, Esme entró a la sala de estar, frotándose las manos en un elegante mandil.

—Todo estará listo en unos minutos. Carlisle llegará a las tres, así que estaremos a tiempo —anunció.

—¡Oh! Esme, quiero disculparme por no haber asistido ayer —se excusó Angela, fingiendo una voz lastimera. Solo la miré fijamente. Odiaba también, que alguien ventilara los problemas que solo eran de dos—. Pero he tenido que…

—¡Cariño! No te apures. Alice me lo ha contado todo y hemos hablado con Edward. —Esme le puso al corriente y bufé desesperado—. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

—Mamá…

—Nada, Edward.

—¿Ves, cariño? No más peleas.

—No, Edward. No más —complementó Alice.

¿Cuando acepté regresar con Angela… acepté regresar con mi hermana o algo así?

Eso no estaba en el contrato.

A los pocos minutos, Carlisle llegó a la casa, anunciándose solo como él sabía hacerlo: ruidosamente. Nos disponíamos a pasar al comedor cuando mi móvil hizo acto de presencia.

Miré la pantalla.

No tenía registrado al contacto pero conocía muy bien ese número. Toda la semana había estado llamándole sin respuesta alguna, y ahora, ahí estaba.

En un muy oportuno momento, claro.

—Adelántense. Iré a contestar, es Emmett —expliqué a los cuatro pares de ojos que me miraban atentos.

—No es muy educado de su parte, él sabe que es la hora de la comida y que… —Miré a Angela con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es mi hermano, Angela. Basta con eso.

Salí al patio trasero ignorando al resto de las personas en la sala y contesté antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea se arrepintiera.

—_¡Edward! Vaya, pensé que no contestarías jamás…_

—No era un buen momento.

—_¡__Oh! ¿Interrumpo algo?_ —Kate soltó una risita nerviosa, casi podía ver sus expresivos y grandes ojos azules tintinear.

—No, no. Estaba con mis padres.

—_Oh, claro._

Silencio.

Esto debía de ser rápido.

—¿Pasa algo, Kate?

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

—_Yo… ¡Lo siento mucho, Edward! Te he extrañado tanto y todo por… por algo estúpido. Ya sabía que eso tenía que ser así y que…_ —Mis hombros se relajaron notablemente. No fue hasta ese momento, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado tenso.

—Kate…

—_¡Por favor, Edward! Perdón, yo solo…_

—Kate, basta, por favor. —Suavicé mi voz—. También lo siento, nena. Sé que esto no ha sido justo y me siento como la mierda. Pero prometo que haré algo para solucionarlo y pasar más tiempo juntos…

—_¿Ahora mismo, podría ser?_ —preguntó dudosa.

_Prometo que haré algo para solucionarlo y pasar más tiempo juntos, a partir de mañana._

—Kate… estoy con mis padres y…

—_Edward, lo acabas de decir_.

—¡Sí! Pero no me refería a este preciso instante —contesté de vuelta.

—¿Edward? —Una voz a mis espaldas hizo que me congelara. Mis dedos se agarrotaron alrededor del móvil y sentí una gota de frío sudor bajar por mi espalda.

¿Era hoy el día de "_Hola, soy Angela y descubriré que me eres infiel_"?

—_Estás con ella, ¿verdad?_ —murmuró Kate con voz afligida.

La ignoré.

—En un segundo —le susurré a Angela. Ella asintió, satisfecha con mi respuesta.

—Dile a Emmett que diga lo que tenga que decir o que lo diga en otro momento. La comida se enfría.

—_Así que soy Emmett_ —masculló Kate.

—Claro, amor —dije como respuesta doble.

Angela desapareció por el pasillo que daba a la cocina y miré al cielo, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a todo esto.

—Kate, te llamaré luego…

—_Genial, simplemente genial. —_Colgó, dejando la línea muerta.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Sí, de acuerdo, hasta luego Emmett. —Solo por si las dudas.

Mirando el móvil, froté mi cuello.

Así es como debería ser, ¿no? Siempre así, ¿no? Mi vida ya estaba hecha y tenía los propios líos diarios que resolver.

Bella Swan y sus líos no estaban incluidos en el plan. No había lugar para ella.

Y entonces… ¿Por qué putas estaba pensando en ella cuando nada ni nadie me había hecho recordarla? Nada ni nadie, solo mi traicionera mente. Guardé el móvil y me encaminé hacia la casa.

Daba igual, la idea estaba ahí:

No había lugar para Bella Swan.

* * *

**¡Hola! He tardado, sí, sí, lo siento. **

**Realmente, no tengo una excusa, solo les pido una disculpa por no haber subido antes el capítulo. ;(**

**¡Gracias a Martina! Leí el capítulo una y otra vez y había cosas en las que decía; ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Jajaja, la verdad me has iluminado y me encantó como quedó esto, editado y todo. Thanks. :3**

**Gracias a ustedes, por sus reviews, favs, follows. El siguiente en actualizar será Forgive and Forget, pero ya lo he enviado a beteo así que, apenas suba este, me pondré a escribir el capítulo número seis. Prometo que la próxima actualización será rápida. :)**

**Y también, les dejo el summary de un nuevo fic que traigo en mi cabeza, lo subiré apenas termine FAF, porque no quiero tardarme más de lo que ya lo hago en actualizar. :c**

**Summary:**

_Edward Cullen gana una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa Phillips Academy. Él tiene todo un plan para entrar y tratar de salir inmune de la escuela de niños ricos. Sin embargo, cuando conoce a la dulce Bella Swan sus planes se ven truncados y las mentiras comienzan a fluir casi como por arte de magia. Edward solo quiere figurar y ganarse el corazón de Bella, a quien por cierto, le da igual si ha viajado o no a Praga. Edward está decidido a dejar atrás a sus demonios, inseguridades y falsas apariencias ¿Podrá lograrlo sin perder a Bella en el camino incluso antes de haberse ganado su corazón?_

**Si están interesados, por un review o un mensajito en el fb háganmelo saber. :D**

**¡Por cierto! Aparte de eso, he creado un grupo para adelantos, fotos y más cosas de los fics, es:**

** www . facebook groups / 572660416104319 /**

**Pidan unirse :)**

**Ahora sí, sin más, las dejo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. n_n**

**Ivy xoxo**


	6. Caer un poco

_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad. __Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**HOTTER THAN A FEVER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_**Algunos**_** -y sé que notarás cuáles- son de mi autoría. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Caer un poco.**

**«Sábado, 29 de agosto»**

**Edward POV.**

Entré al oloroso establecimiento y arrugué la nariz, estuve a punto de salir disparado de ahí y no volver nunca más, sin embargo, me había costado demasiado montar todo ese teatro para que Emmett convenciera a Rosalie de decirme en dónde podía encontrar a Bella. Caminé con decisión a la barra y me senté en uno de esos típicos bancos mal forrados, examiné el lugar con la mirada, no era enorme y había gente malhumorada engullendo comida grasosa. Hice una mueca y la busqué con la mirada, casi al fondo, asintiendo frenéticamente a un par de señoras, se encontraba ella. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, su pequeña cintura se hacía notar de manera exquisita, giró sobre sus talones y se quitó unos cabellos de la frente mientras leía lo que había anotado en su pequeña libreta. Se acercó a la barra y se metió detrás de ella por una puertecilla pequeña, en ningún momento me miró o se percató de mi presencia.

—¡Pax!, dos desayunos del día, un omelet con queso extra y poco tocino. —Un gritó de aprobación se escuchó desde el otro lado y ella siguió con su trabajo, sirviendo café en unas pulcras tazas blancas.

_¿Qué hacía aquí?_

Había tratado de convencerme de que todo esto lo hacía porque quería mi auto de vuelta. Y sí, lo quería conmigo, ya era sábado y comenzaba a preocuparme que mi auto no estuviese donde la policía, sino en algún lugar como México, gracias a los mafiosos amigos de Bella. Es decir, ella había prometido ayudarme y esa era una buena excusa para buscarla, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era todo. ¿Para qué torturarme a mí mismo si sabía que lo negaría todo?, los problemas parecían ir creciendo día con día y frecuentar a una chica, con la cual le había sido infiel a mi _novia, _no era la mejor forma de disminuirlos. Justo ayer me había dicho a mí mismo que alejaría a Bella Swan de mi vida, la sacaría para siempre y me olvidaría de ella, después de todo no había mucho que extrañar… Nada aparte de su increíblemente fenomenal talento en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escuché un siseo y salí de mi ensoñación. Frente a mí, Bella sostenía una cafetera y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su coleta holgada le daba un aire casi infantil.

—¿Así es como tratas a tus clientes? —murmuré con burla, ella rodó los ojos y sacó dos tazas que estaban debajo de la barra.

—¿Café? —preguntó condescendiente y yo asentí, ella sacó otra taza más y llenó las tres con maestría. Empujó una delante de mí y llevó las otras dos al otro extremo de la barra, unos hombres asintieron agradeciéndole, Bella dijo algo y ellos negaron con la cabeza, entonces sonrió levemente y se alejó.

Pensé que mi oportunidad para hablar con ella se había esfumado, pero el alivio llegó cuando tomó un trapo rojo y lo llenó de un líquido oloroso. El aroma a menta me inundó y agradecí que sobresaliera por encima de todo ese horrible olor a grasa. Bella tomó unos platos de una bandeja que se encontraba detrás de ella y comenzó a pasarles el trapo con olor a menta. Estaba delate de mí, por lo que cuando habló, la escuché perfectamente.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás que quieres? —Enarqué una ceja y reí por lo bajo.

—¿Uno de esos _omelets_ con queso extra? —Bella dejó de limpiar los platos y me miró con una mueca claramente exasperada. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí levemente, la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Se acercó a la especie de ventana que dividía la barra de la cocina y gritó una vez más—. ¡Un _omelet_ con extra queso!

—_¡Sale un omelet con extra queso! _—le respondieron del otro lado.

Dejando el trapo, Bella se acercó a la barra y apoyó sus codos delante de mí.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó sarcástica y yo asentí—. ¿A qué has venido, Edward?

Miré hacía ambos lados y, rápidamente, me acerqué más a ella, como si lo que a continuación le fuera a decir, fuese de suma importancia.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Cuando lo dije ella se alejó, mirándome con una mueca indescifrable. Unos segundos transcurrieron y cuando pensé que seguiría con esto, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No —habló y la miré, incrédulo—. Ahora mismo estoy en una especie de cuerda floja, no quiero perder mi empleo. No puedo, lo siento.

Fruncí el ceño y me erguí en el incómodo banco.

—¿Es por eso? —inquirí— Yo… uhm, te podría esperar —ofrecí. _¿Qué?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Edward. Pero creo que será mejor que no nos veamos más.

La miré sin comprender, ¿a qué venía esto? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?, debería agradecerle por esa decisión. Ella, al menos, no había inventado excusas tontas, si pretendía alejarse de mí y dejar toda esta situación yo no debería impedirle seguir adelante.

Debería besar a Bella por tratar de alejarme. _No, no. Besar no, olvidar._

Asentí lentamente, ella se alejó unos minutos y volvió poco después con un humeante -y grasoso- omelet. Lo puso delante de mí con un juego de cubiertos al lado.

—Provecho.

Asentí una vez más y comencé a engullir el grasoso desayuno.

.

.

.

Esperé y esperé.

El auto que me había prestado Emmett era un maravilloso BMW M3, no entendía como era que había adquirido una camioneta nueva cuando tenía esta maravilla en su garaje, pero bueno, lo comprendía, su nueva Cadillac era simplemente… Wow.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, debí haber desaparecido de ahí hace más de una hora, tal vez era un poco más, pero perdí la noción del tiempo. Según Rosalie, Bella trabajaba hasta la una y después tenía el resto del día libre, pues sólo iba al Black de lunes a viernes, Rose se había encargado de darme la información completa.

Miré la hora por enésima vez, las manecillas marcaban ya cinco minutos pasados de la una.

_¿En dónde estás, Bella?_

Después de terminar mi grasoso y extrañamente delicioso omelet, pagué y salí del local sin mirar atrás. Bella me había dicho que no quería verme más y yo lo acepté a regañadientes, claro, sin hacérselo saber. No obstante, tenía una excusa… O razón, para seguir buscándola, ella me había prometido recuperar mi auto y lo tendría que cumplir, ya después me alejaría de ella y de todos, ambos estaríamos felices, ¿no?

Otra media hora transcurrió lentamente, miré al frente y ahí estaba ella. Acompañada. El chico que había estado con ella en el Black Light la otra noche estaba ahí, haciéndola reír a carcajada limpia. Noté que ya no usaba su blusa negra y ceñida, en su lugar vestía otra de color verde, los mismos jeans y unas zapatillas negras. Bella rió por algo que dijo el chico y le arrebató su gorra para colocársela ella. Tomé cuatro respiraciones antes de bajar y detenerla.

Cerré la puerta del auto sin delicadeza y de unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba cerca de ella.

—¡Bella! —Detuvo su caminata y volteó a verme, pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que, al darse cuenta que era yo quien le llamaba, desapareció.

Entonces sus labios se volvieron una línea recta y todo se fue por el caño.

Ella miró a su _amigo_ y después a mí, muy a su pesar caminó en mi dirección, haciendo que el tipo que la acompañaba la siguiera muy de cerca.

—¿Qué quieres? —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pensé que… ¿C-Cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome?

—Yo…

—¿No te dije que no quería verte más? —exclamó y yo rodé los ojos exasperado, pues no me dejó responder.

_Ah, Bella. No sabes en dónde te has metido._

—¿Puedes dejarme terminar? Tú no eres exactamente la razón por la cual estoy aquí —dije con los dientes apretados.

El chico detrás de Bella me miraba con cuidado, sentía sus ojos examinarme.

—Ah, ¿no? —Bella repuso su semblante y me miró expectante.

—No —admití pasando una mano por mi cabello y le miré suplicante. Qué humillante—, es por mi auto.

El entendimiento pareció cruzar el rostro de Bella, entonces ella asintió lentamente.

—T-Tu auto, claro… ¡El auto! —dijo, chasqueando los dedos.

—Sí, el auto —murmuré sin ningún tipo de expresión en la voz.

—Oh, bueno… Yo, verás Edward…

—Bella, me has prometido hacerlo —repliqué entrecerrando los ojos.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca culpable, fruncí el ceño y miré detrás de ella, el chico también fruncía el ceño.

—Sí yo… Te ayudaré a recuperarlo —suspiró pesadamente—, pero no es seguro que ellos lo tengan, ¿bien? Haré lo que pueda.

—Bien —asentí de acuerdo—, vamos. —Le hice una seña con la cabeza, mostrándole el auto que estaba detrás de nosotros y ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué no…?

—Es de Emmett —contesté antes de que ella terminara la pregunta.

—Está bien.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros, Bella se giró hacia el chico detrás de ella y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo… Paxton, creo que me iré con Edward.

_¿Paxton? Claro, ese era su nombre._

—¿Estás segura, Bella? Sabes que no es necesario…

—No… Digo, sí —frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por la frente, tallándola con fuerza—. Se lo he prometido, nos veremos después, ¿sí?

Paxton me miró con desconfianza y yo le sonreí con descaro.

Mierda, ya odio a este tipo.

—Me llamas cuando llegues a casa. —Besó la frente de Bella y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de nosotros.

Ella sostuvo su mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria, acercándola a sí misma, como si yo tuviera intenciones de hacerle daño y aquel fuera su escudo. Fruncí el ceño, ¿ahora qué le ocurría?, ¿qué no era ella la chica descarada y orgullosa? Negué con la cabeza.

_Isabella, me confundes tanto…_

—¿Vamos? —le ofrecí mi mano, instándola a subir al auto.

Ella no la tomó y pasó de largo, bufando por lo bajo, pero aun así entró. Arranqué, poniéndonos en marcha sin rumbo fijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bella habló.

—Iremos a la estación de policía en Brooklyn —asentí, obedeciéndole.

No dijimos nada más, el viaje fue estresante. Era sábado -a la una de la tarde- en New York, ¿a quién putas se le ocurría atravesar de un condado a otro? ¡Ah sí!, a mí.

No sabía que haríamos al llegar allí ni como reclamaríamos el auto, o si tendríamos que hacer trámites legales, Bella iba muy tranquila a mi derecha, jugando con su celular.

Apenas llevábamos la mitad del camino cuando ella decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Haremos esto, pero tampoco sé si funcione —dijo antes de tomar una gran respiración—. Se supone que conozco a un policía que nos podrá decir acerca del registro de los autos ingresados, le decimos Douglas y…

—¿Qué? No soy un santurrón Bella, pero realmente no quiero meterme en más problemas… ilegales.

—¡Edward! —chilló ella y pude notar un deje de risa en su voz—. Quieres tu auto de vuelta, ¿no?, ellos probablemente comenzarán a indagar acerca de lo que pasó, el lugar donde se encontró no es muy, uhm, legal… Con todo ese alboroto de las carreras.

—Podríamos decir que vivo allí…

—Sí, genio. Muéstrame tu identificación, señor Manhattan.

—No importa, olvida eso.

.

.

.

Estacioné justo en donde Bella me dijo y apenas apagué el motor, ella se bajó. Yo me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo, asegurándome de no parecer demasiado ansioso.

_¿Qué más daba? Bella había ganado._

Ahora esperábamos a un tal Douglas, que nos ayudaría con todo esto del automóvil. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No quería ser un ególatra, pero estaba seguro de que tenía bajo mi posesión suficiente dinero como para comprar diez autos más, iguales al que había _perdido_, simplemente no quería pensar que todo esto lo hacía porque en algún momento del día de ayer, me había dado cuenta de que todos los lazos que me unían a Bella Swan se habían roto.

_Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? Kate, Angela, Bella. __Kate, Angela, Bella. Bella…_ _¡Oh, mierda!_

—¿Edward? —Miré a Bella rápidamente, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella, como si supiera lo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, tenemos que caminar aún —asentí, un poco preocupado por el auto de Emmet.

El lugar en donde nos _encontraríamos, _hacía de esto un escenario bizarro. Jesse Owens Playground estaba desierto y en horribles condiciones, ¡vaya lugar para encontrarse con un oficial de policía!, todo parecía sacado de una novela mafiosa, en ese momento pensé que habría sido más fácil decirle a Bella que no me quería alejar de ella. No por ahora.

¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sabía, sin embargo, me gustaba la sensación. No tenía que guardarme los comentarios como con Kate y tampoco tenía que fingir ser un frívolo y maduro hombre de negocios como con Angela, podía ser yo mismo sin temor a equivocarme, de hecho, me había equivocado muchas veces con Bella, haciéndola enfurruñarse.

Ella era adorable cuando se enfurruñaba.

_Oh, joder. Debería dejar de pensar en ello, no recordaba la última vez que había usado la palabra "adorable"._

—Ahí viene —anunció Bella, salvándome una vez más de mi propia cabeza.

Un hombre alto y moreno se bajó de una patrulla, ajustó su cinturón y caminó hacia nosotros. Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente.

El hombre moreno, mejor conocido como "_Douglas, el poli corrupto",_ nos dijo todo lo que podíamos hacer para recuperar el auto. Traía consigo una tablilla de registros y reconocí mi placa, en definitiva, ellos lo tenían, Douglas dijo que -según el registro- lo habían confiscado por estar estacionado en una zona prohibida.

_¡Vaya mierda!_

Bella sólo me dedicó una mirada filosa, prácticamente gritándome que no era necesaria su ayuda, en fin ¿Quién iba a saberlo?

Douglas nos facilitó la información por la modesta cantidad de quinientos dólares.

Puto Douglas.

Tampoco es como si me hubiese dolido pagarle, era el hecho de que el puto hombre se aprovechó de mi ignorancia, también nos dijo que en la estación de policía de Manhattan podría pagar mi multa y ellos me lo entregarían allí mismo.

Cuando se iba, se despidió de Bella con un asentimiento y de mí con una gran sonrisa. Claro, ¿cómo no? Yo le había pagado su desayuno, comida y cena, de por lo menos una semana.

Regresamos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha. De reojo miré a Bella, tendría que pensar en algo pronto, aún no quería alejarme de ella.

—Entonces… ¿En dónde dices que vives? —pregunté casual y ella me miró ceñuda.

—Puedes dejarme en donde quieras, tomaré el subterráneo a casa —respondió indiferente y al instante negué con la cabeza.

—No, ni lo pienses. Recuerdo que mencionaste… ¿Queens?, ¿Bronx?

—Edward…

—Daré vueltas por toda la ciudad si no me dices, ¿bien? —sentencié y ella permaneció callada—, comencemos entonces.

—Edward, iré a casa en el transporte público.

—No lo harás.

—¡Ya lo he dicho! Es mi última palabra —chilló desesperada.

—No, iré a dejarte a casa, tómalo como… Un agradecimiento por tu ayuda.

—Ayuda que no necesitabas, ¿una multa por estacionarse en un lugar prohibido? ¿En serio? ¡Te creía más listo! —exclamó a la defensiva y decidí dejarlo pasar.

—Entonces… ¿En dónde vives?

Escuché un pesado suspiro a mi derecha y por fin salieron de su boca las palabras que tanto ansiaba.

—Bronx. Mott Haven.

Tomé el camino a la 278, no sabía con exactitud en donde se encontraba Mott Haven, pero aquella ruta estaba cerca de las primeras calles de Bronx, así que no me perdería mucho.

O eso esperaba.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

Miré a mi izquierda y ahí estaba él, conduciendo con una sola mano, rápidamente regresé la vista al frente ¿Era yo, o el auto cada vez se hacía más pequeño?

Joder, ¿qué hacía aquí? Bien podría haberle dicho que se fuera a la mierda, pero no, ahora mismo estaría en casa, con Paxton y King, tal vez con Rose y Tanya, en cambio estaba aquí, en un auto pequeño, sintiéndome asfixiada, queriendo salir por las ventanas...

Miré a Edward una vez más, lo observaba más de lo políticamente correcto.

_Mucho duró tu plan de alejarte de Cullen._

Jugué un poco con mi móvil y pateé la mochila que estaba a mis pies, Edward no hablaba y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera entablar una charla con él.

_¿En serio, su auto? Era una excusa tan pobre…_

Me crucé de brazos y bufé alto, sin importarme que Edward me escuchara o no, gracias al cielo mi móvil vibró y tuve algo para entretenerme. Era un texto de Rosalie.

"_¿En dónde estás? Estoy afuera de tu casa, puedo escuchar los ladridos de King."_

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, mi bebé, lo había dejado solo otra vez, rápidamente tecleé una respuesta.

"_Larga historia, llegaré en unos minutos, hay una llave de repuesto dentro de mi buzón. Puedes entrar si gustas."_

—¿Bella? —alcé la vista y miré a Edward, él miraba la carretera y su mano libre se movía casi nerviosa en su pierna derecha.

—¿Sí?

Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando, noté que agarró el volante con más fuerza.

—Me preguntaba si… Uhm, quiero decir, supongo que un viaje a tu casa no será suficiente para agradecerte tu tiempo y… Sí, bueno, el que me contactaras con Douglas —frenó cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando—. Probablemente fue algo estúpido, pero no me habría enterado de no ser por ti, así que… Uhm, no sé, supongo que… ¿Una cena? Sí, una cena estaría bien, ¿qué dices?

Le miré extrañada, no había entendido nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De una cena.

—Eso lo sé, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con…?

—Bella, estoy invitándote a cenar —explicó lentamente.

Poco a poco la razón fue entrando a mi cabeza y asentí con entendimiento.

_Oh… Una cena, me estaba invitando a una cena._

Aguanté las ganas de reírme histéricamente, eso no sucedería.

.

.

.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, saqué las llaves de mi mochila y abrí la puerta mientras veía a uno de los gatos de la señora del departamento doce merodear por mi puerta.

—¡Fuera! —le asusté y salió despavorido. Al entrar a casa me di cuenta de que Rose había decidido entrar y adueñarse de mis dominios por unos minutos—. ¡Estoy en casa! —grité, tirando la mochila en un sillón.

King salió de mi habitación y se paró en sus dos patas traseras, apoyando las dos delanteras en mis jeans.

—¡Hola, mi amor! —exclamé, moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro, al parecer eso le gustó, pues como agradecimiento lamió mi mano con fervor—. Aww, ¿tía Rosalie está siendo buena contigo?, más le vale que sí, ¿verdad bebé? —pregunté con voz totalmente melosa.

Unos tacones resonaron y entonces Rosalie apareció, lo primero que hizo fue rodar los ojos con exasperación al ver la escena, yo sólo me erguí y le sonreí con diversión.

—¿Qué hay?

—¿En dónde estabas? —interrogamos al mismo tiempo, así que Rose decidió que ella respondería primero.

—Tienes que dejar de actuar así, casi me da diabetes. Pensé que podríamos pasar una tarde juntas, aunque cuando llegué no estabas, Paxton me dijo que te fuiste con alguien… ¿Me dirás con quién estabas?

_Muchas gracias Pax._

—Yo… —Rose enarcó una ceja y yo suspiré derrotada, tendría que decirle la verdad, hoy andaba en plan soy-una-perra-no-me-mientas_. _Tal vez estaba teniendo _esos_ días del mes—. Edward Cullen, estaba con él —solté antes de tomar una soda del refrigerador.

—¿Edward Cullen? —inquirió removiéndose incómoda—, ¿y qué hacías con él?

—Me fue a buscar al trabajo para que le ayudara con lo de su auto… Lo que me hace recordar, ¿cómo es que sabía en donde trabajaba?

Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de acercarse a mí, alzando ambas manos frente a ella.

—¡Que conste que yo no sabía nada! —exclamó inocentemente.

—Está bien Rose, se lo debía —ella volvió a su postura normal y asintió, dándome la razón.

—Sí, lo recuerdo,ahora salgamos de aquí.

—¿Qué?, acabo de llegar del trabajo, necesito una ducha y no quiero dejar a King solo. —Rosalie bufó. Cólicos y bufidos no eran una buena combinación.

—Te daré veinte minutos para que te bañes, iremos al Central Park, puedes llevar a tu bestia —dijo tirándose en el sofá mientras jugaba con su móvil.

Sin responder corrí a la ducha… Mis veinte minutos no debían ser desaprovechados.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando Rosalie me dejó en la entrada del edificio, después de todo, me había entretenido lo suficiente para no pensar en Edward Cullen y sus estúpidas excusas. Tampoco tendría por qué hacerlo, se suponía que ya no lo vería de nuevo, sólo esperaba que esta vez fuera en serio.

King tironeó de la correa cuando uno de los gatos de la señora del doce pasó frente a nosotros.

_¡Ah, esos putos animales!_

Jalé a King y seguimos subiendo las escaleras. El día en el Central Park había superado mis expectativas, Rosalie _sí_ estaba en sus días del mes, pero con unas pastillas los cólicos pasaron a segundo plano, dejándonos divertirnos junto con King, quien por cierto, corrió a más no poder, yo sólo quería llegar y tirarme a dormir, estaba cansadísima.

Casi podía escuchar a mi cama llamándome, sin embargo, la voz que me llamó no era la de mi cama.

Frente a mi puerta -junto con algunas bolsas de contenido desconocido y más casual que hace algunas horas- estaba Edward Cullen.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa estúpida bailando en su rostro.

_Definitivamente alguien allá arriba me odia._

* * *

**Gracias a Zay por su magnífico beteo! **

**Y a todas ustedes por su apoyo y paciencia. Quiero que sepan que trato de escribir y actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero a veces no es del todo posible. Los favs, follows y reviews! Gracias, gracias, gracias!  
**

**Fb y grupo en mi perfil :)**

**Nos leemos pronto(yn)!**

**Ivy, xx**


End file.
